The Curse Of Black Thorn
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Twilight's family are among many invited to a royal summit in Haygypt. While there, her daughter, Starlight, falls for the son of Haygypt's ruler. Little do any of them know, there is a dark secret being concealed by the country's ruler, one that could destroy them all...
1. Starlight's Lament

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter One: Starlight's Lament**

Starlight Twinkle lay in her room, her face buried in a pillow. She had just broken up with her latest coltfriend, after only dating him for a couple of weeks. It hadn't been an easy break-up, either. It was mostly down to him always being late for their dates (or even missing them entirely), and she just couldn't tolerate it any more. Sadly, this seemed to be the norm for her; She had found herself incapable of keeping a coltfriend for more than a month or so. Either she found there was something wrong with the colt, or they found something wrong with her, or they just lost the "spark" that had brought them together in the first place.

Starlight couldn't understand why it kept happening. Unlike her mother at that age, she was a fairly sociable pony, not afraid to get out there and make herself known, nor was she shy about making the first move. She had been described by her friends as warm, caring, and fun to be with. She had been assured that any colt would be lucky to her. And yet... she was unable to hold on to a colt to save her life.

Her longest relationship was with Rainbow Dash's son, Thunder Storm. For a time, things were great; His wild enthusiasm for life mixed well with her zeal for enjoyment and fun. But over time, they'd drifted apart. They both wanted different things out of life. Thunder Storm wanted to follow in his mother's wing flaps and be a Wonderbolt, while Starlight sought to be a 'Princess of the Ponies', and make a difference in the lives of the residents of Ponyville, through charity and involving herself with their needs and happiness. Their respective goals started to interfere with their romantic endeavours, even sparking a few arguments. Eventually, they decided to break up, though they pledged to remain friends.

Starlight had hoped to find a true, steady coltfriend, but kept finding stallions that were decidedly less so. The fact of the matter was: All those break-ups were starting to take their toll on her. A heart could only survive being broken so many times...

As Starlight wallowed in misery, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Honey, can I come in?" The voice of her father, Flash Sentry called.

"Sure, why not?" Starlight sighed. "You know what they say: Misery loves company."

Flash entered the room, instantly picking up on Starlight's mood.

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "Another break-up?"

"Yeah..." Starlight nodded.

"There, there, my little shining Star." Flash comforted her. "It's okay."

"Except that it isn't." Starlight pouted. "Why can't I ever hang on to a coltfriend? Every time I hook up with a colt, something goes wrong!"

"So you've had some bad luck." Flash told her. "It doesn't mean you should stop trying."

"Why bother?" Starlight frowned. "It seems like I've always been unlucky in love. Right back to my first crush: That jerk, Wheat Stalk."

"I remember." Flash said angrily. "That little twerp, stringing you along like that."

"And every colt since has been unreliable, or rotten." Starlight continued. "Great taste in colts I've got, huh?"

"I wish I could be more help, sweetie." Flash sighed. "But I'm afraid I don't have much dating experience. And neither does your mother."

"Of course you don't." Starlight said bitterly. "You got lucky the first time, with each other. So did Dusk. He wound up marrying his childhood sweetheart! So why am I the one having all the trouble?"

"That's one question I definitely can't answer." Flash shrugged. "But you never know, the next colt could be 'the one', right?"

"Yeah, right." Starlight huffed. "Maybe I should just quit the dating game, before I have to endure more heartbreak."

"As a doting father, part of me agrees with you." Flash admitted. "But a bigger part wants me to tell you not to give up on love. You could miss out on meeting somepony really special if you stop looking."

"Yeah, right." Starlight pouted.

Just then, Twilight and Spike entered the room.

"Hey, everypony." She smiled. "We just got an invitation to attend a royal summit in Haygypt."

"Haygypt, huh?" Flash declared.

"Yep." Spike nodded. "All the royals are invited. Special request from Prince Nightshade himself."

"There you go, Star." Flash grinned. "A little trip might be just what you need to take your mind off things."

"Why, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Another break-up." Flash revealed.

"Oh, I see." Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry, honey."

"No big deal." Starlight shrugged. "And to be honest, I'm not really in a traveling mood right now."

"Wait, weren't you saying last week about you'd love to go-mmph!" Spike's sentence was cut off when Starlight covered his mouth with her wing.

"I changed my mind." Starlight insisted. "I'm going to spend a week or so in here, by myself. _Alone_."

"I know you're in a rough place right now, but moping isn't going to solve anything." Flash declared.

"Your father's right, dear." Twilight agreed. "Do you really think just sitting in your room alone is going to help you feel better?"

"Can't make me feel any worse." Starlight muttered.

"Well, I think it'd better for you to come to Haygypt with us." Twilight smiled. "You can see a new country, make new friends... it'll be wonderful. What do you say, honey?"

Starlight sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll come." She gave in. "But only because I know you'll just keep bugging me about it otherwise."

"Smart girl." Flash nodded. "Just like her mom."

"You're going to love it." Twilight hugged her daughter. "Trust me."

It didn't take long for the family to get ready. By the next morning, they were all set to go. A royal carriage from Haygypt itself had arrived to pick them up. The Pegasi pulling it wore ornate headdresses and robes. Dusk (who had offered to stay behind and "hold down the fort") and Spike saw the family off.

"Have fun, everypony." He told them. He gave Starlight a hug. "Hang in there, baby sis."

"Oh, I'm hanging." Starlight sighed. "Hopefully, Haygypt won't be too much of a drag."

"That's it." Dusk grinned. "Just keep thinking positive."

"Too bad Dazzle and Sparkling Night are still visiting Sweetie Belle in Baltimare." Flash declared. "Wouldn't mind getting a goodbye hug from my grandson."

"They'll be back soon." Dusk told him. "Until then, I have Spike to keep me company."

"You stay out of trouble, okay?" Twilight told Spike.

"Who, me?" Spike chuckled. "Sure. Why would you even ask?"

"Maybe because I haven't forgotten about that party you threw over in the west wing while the rest of us were visiting Cadance?" Twilight pointed out.

"Aw, come on." Spike pouted. "You're not still sore about that, are you? It was months ago."

"And it took weeks to clean that mess off the ceiling." Twilight frowned.

"Okay, fine." Spike frowned. "No parties. Got it."

"Good." Twilight patted him on the head. "See you soon."

"Have fun, Twi." Spike smiled sincerely, his disgruntled attitude defused.

"Come on, Everypony." Flash urged. "No time like the present. We don't want to keep our hosts waiting."

Once the family got into the carriage, the Pegasi took off, pulling it into the air.

It was quite a long trip, even by air. Most of the time, Starlight remained silent, staring out over the edge of the carriage.

"Come on, sweetheart." Twilight tried to comfort her. "Cheer up."

"How can I cheer up when it seems like I'm destined to be alone?" Starlight pouted. "Almost everypony I know has gotten paired up, except for me!"

"You shouldn't be worrying about that." Flash told her. "You're still young. There's plenty of time for you to find Mr Right."

"No offense guys, but I can't take dating advice from ponies who can count their romantic partners on one hoof." Starlight said surly. "I've had almost half a dozen coltfriends, and none of them turned to be 'Mr Right'. It seems like everypony pony in Equestria but me has found their perfect match!" Her eyes starting watering. "Why? is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not." Twilight smiled. "You're a beautiful, kind, and fun young mare."

"Then why can't I find a decent colt?" Starlight sniffed.

"You will, darling." Flash encouraged her. "Just be patient."

"And for now, why don't you put those thoughts aside and enjoy our little trip?" Twilight suggested. "None of us have been to Haygypt before, so it should fun... and educational."

"Yeah, I guess..." Starlight smiled weakly.

"That's my girl." Twilight smiled.

After a couple of days (interspersed with rest stops for the Pegasi), they finally entered the country of Haygypt.

"Hey, check out the pyramids!" Flash pointed.

"And there's the sphinx!" Twilight smiled, pointing out the gigantic statue of a pony's head on a cat's body.

"And there's lots of sand." Starlight said sarcastically. "Lots and lots of sand..."

Not long after, they reached the capital city of Cairode. The city was bordered by an imposing-looking thirty hoof tall stone wall. Once they flew past the wall, they saw the grandeur of the city itself; There were a fair amount of working-class dwellings, with the ponies on the streets looking fairly content, and among the other buildings were guards barracks, inns, bars, even brothels and gambling corners.

"This is quite a view." Flash admitted.

"Feel that heat." Twilight mopped her brow. "Glad I brought sunscreen..."

"Nice place." Starlight admitted.

The carriage soon brought them to the main palace. It was a towering, square-shaped structure, easily the biggest building in the city. It was covered in banners, flags, and statues.

"Whoa." Starlight gaped. "My compliments to the architect."

The carriage finally touched down by the palace entrance. After the family disembarked, an Earth Pony stallion stepped forward.

"Greetings, Princess Sparkle, Prince Sentry, Princess Twinkle." He bowed. "This way, please."

The stallion led them into the palace foyer, where Princess Celestia, Shine Paladin, Princess Luna, Constell, Prince Blueblood, Dusty, Shining Armor and Cadance, and even Queen Chrysalis and Sleight Gambit were already waiting.

"Prince Nightshade and his family will be here momentarily." The Earth Pony declared. "Until then, feel free to make yourselves at home."

As the Earth Pony departed, Twilight's family started to mingle.

"Hello, everypony." Twilight smiled.

"As always, it is wonderful to see you, Twilight." Celestia beamed.

"Ditto." Shine agreed. "It's been a while."

"Hey, Flash." Constell grinned.

"Hey, Connie." Flash nodded in greeting. "Lemme guess, your pop's holdin' down the fort back home?"

"He certainly is." Luna confirmed. "I have no doubt that he will be able to handle any problems that should arise in our absence."

"What problems could happen?" Blueblood asked. "Things have been pretty quiet lately, after that hubbub in the Crystal Empire with Sombra's spell book was dealt with."

"Speaking of which, how are things?" Dusty asked Shining and Cadance. "I hope there wasn't too much damage. It'd be a shame, since it wasn't so long since Black Knight attacked."

"Thankfully, there was only some minor structural damage." Shining announced.

"Good thing, too." Cadance smiled. "Our insurance rates are already crazy."

"I see you didn't bring Twyla along." Twilight told Shining. "It would've been nice to see her, but I guess she wouldn't be ready for such a long trip."

"You guessed right, Twily." Shining nodded. "We've got Anthem and Winter foalsitting her back home."

"At least you know he's in good hooves." Twilight smiled.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you here, Queen Chrysalis." Celestia remarked.

"That makes two of us." Chrysalis declared. "I'd never even heard of this kingdom until the invitation was delivered to our hive."

"I didn't think we'd been an independent nation low enough to warrant attending this kind of gathering." Sleight added. "But that Nightshade character did go to all the trouble of having the invite hoof-delivered, so we figured showing up was the least we do."

"That's another thing." Shine frowned. "From what I've heard, the royalty here liked to keep to itself. So what's with the swerve?"

"I suspect we'll soon find out." Celestia surmised.

"Gotta say, these are some nice digs our gracious host has." Sleight noted as he looked around.

"I'll admit it looks quite grand... by pony standards." Chrysalis shrugged. "But it could use some slimecombs, just to make it look more homey."

"Remind me never to hire a Changeling decorator." Blueblood muttered to Dusty.

"How are Mist and Blue?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, they're... busy at the moment." Shine grinned. "A certain new addition is keeping them up most nights."

"I'll bet." Twilight chuckled.

"What's the status with that extended family of yours, Blueblood?" Flash asked. "Even though a few of them of them moved in practically next door, things have been pretty quiet, Napoleon-wise."

"Oh, they're doing as well as can be expected." Blueblood smiled. "Lars is teaching, Sonny's got his restaurant, Slot's on the road with Vinyl..."

"And dad's still working on his memoirs." Dusty added. "We brought Vito and Pureblood down to stay with him just before we left, and I got to take a look at his notes. It's some really compelling stuff."

"I'll have to keep an eye out for it at the local book store." Flash noted. "Should be pretty interesting..."

"So Star, how're things?" Constell asked. "What's going down with that new coltfriend of yours?"

"Ex-coltfriend." Starlight corrected. "We broke up. Lousy guy never showed up for our dates on time..."

"That's too bad." Constell tutted. "You were pretty cute together."

"Don't even talk to me about colts." Starlight declared. "I'm here to attend this summit, and explore this new land. I don't even wanna think about colts."

"Suit yourself." Constell shrugged. "I, on the other hand, can't stop thinkin' about Luxury. His parents took him to visit family in Manehattan, and I miss him like crazy."

"What did I just say?" Starlight frowned. "No colts! I don't even wanna look at a colt longer than I have to-"

Suddenly, a fanfare rang out. A group of servants emerged. The Earth Pony from before stepped forward.

"Announcing Prince Nightshade of Haygypt, his wife, Princess Red Rose, and their son, Prince Day Light!" He bellowed.

The servants parted, and a Unicorn stallion with a black coat, red mane, and pale blue eyes walked into the room. His Cutie Mark was of a nightshade plant, and he wore fancy golden robes, along with a curious ornate headdress of black and gold, with a curious blue gem set in the part above his horn, with a matching false beard.

Alongside him was a very beautiful Pegasus mare with a light red (with some strands of green) mane, styled into multiple braids, a moderate red coat and green eyes. She wore a Haygyptian cotton dress which left her front hooves bare, save for strands that connected to her bracelets. Her Cutie Mark was of two intertwined roses.

Bringing up the rear was a teenage Unicorn. He had his father's coat and his mother's mane (styled into a tuft), but unique dark blue eyes. He wore a simpler version of his father's robes, and his Cutie Mark was of a sun peeking out from behind a cloud.

Starlight froze in place, her eyes fixed on Day Light.

_'Wow...'_ She thought, before catching herself. _'No, snap out of it! No thinking about colts, remember?'_

Despite her internal rebuke, she continued looking at Day Light. He quickly noticed, and turned away, blushing.

"Thank you all for coming." Nightshade smiled. "I cannot tell you how glad I am that you all accepted my invitation."

"It was our pleasure, Prince Nightshade." Celestia bowed.

"Especially after such a courteous invitation." Shine smiled.

"Princess, you are even lovelier in pony than I imaging." Red Rose beamed. "It is such an honor to meet both you and your sister."

"You flatter us." Luna blushed.

"Prince Blueblood and his lovely wife, Dusty." Nightshade bowed. "It is a pleasure."

"I'm sure it is." Blueblood smiled.

"Thank you for having us." Dusty added.

"Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance." Red Rose smiled. "Welcome to our humble abode. It's no crystal castle, I know..."

"It's a magnificent palace." Cadance told her.

"It sure is." Shining agreed.

"Princess Twilight, Prince Sentry." Nightshade nodded.

"Hello, your highness." Twilight bowed.

"You have a beautiful city." Flash added.

"What can I say?" Nightshade said modestly. "I and my citizenry have put a lot of work into it."

"Princess Constell." Red Rose beamed. "You're as beautiful as your mother."

"Thanks." Constell chuckled. "I do try..."

"And I see even the Queen of the Changelings herself has chosen to honor us with her presence." Nightshade remarked. "In time, I hope our two nations can become good friends."

"Yes, well, that would be the point of this summit, wouldn't it?" Chrysalis pointed out. "To forge better relationships between our nations."

"Exactly, your highness." Nightshade nodded. "Come, let us discuss matters over lunch."

"Never could say 'no' to a free meal." Sleight grinned.

As the group walked into the dining area, Starlight homed in on Day Light.

_'No harm in just talking to him, right?'_ She told herself. _'Nothing wrong with introducing myself...'_

"Hi." She said meekly. "I'm Starlight."

"Hello." Day Light said curtly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And you." Starlight nodded.

"I have never met other royalty before." Day Light declared. "I didn't think they'd be so... lovely."

"Oh, thanks..." Starlight blushed. Still trying to get her mind off thoughts of romance, she quickly tried to think of something else to talk about. "It's, er... a very nice palace you have here."

"Thank you." Day Light smiled. "...So, have you ever been to Cairode before?"

"First time, actually." Starlight admitted. "We got a pretty good look from above when we came in, but I wouldn't mind getting to see more of the place."

"I could help you with that." Day Light declared. "I know this city like the back of my hoof. I could show you around, if you'd like..."

"That would be nice." Starlight smiled.

"Father?" Day Light called. "Would it be alright if I showed Starlight around the city?"

"Of course, son." Nightshade nodded. "Just be back before sundown, okay?"

"Yes, father." Day Light nodded. "Come along, Princess."

As Starlight followed Day Light out of the room, Twilight looked on brightly.

"Looks like this trip will do more for Starlight than we hoped." She smiled.

"Let's hope so." Flash frowned. "If Starlight gets another heartbreak, I don't know how we'll be able to pull her out of it..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. An Ulterior Motive

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Two: An Ulterior Motive**

Day Light led Starlight out of the castle, and into the city of Cairoad.

"This city looks even better up close." Starlight smiled. "You're so lucky to be living here."

"Oh, I'm sure your home town is just as grand." Day Light declared.

"'Grand' might be stretching it a bit..." Starlight admitted. "Don't get me wrong, its still a great place to live. I couldn't imagine a better home."

"I wish I could go and see it." Day Light told her. "Alas, my father wishes for me to stay close to home. He says that as a Prince, my first loyalty is to the ponies of our kingdom."

"That's too bad." Starlight sympathised. "But I kinda get where he's coming from, though. It's a big responsibility, being royalty."

"Indeed it is." Day Light smiled. "One day, I shall be the ruler of this land, and I'll do everything I can to make my rule a just one."

Starlight smiled. Day Light's dedication and compassion struck a chord with her; She too, wanted to live up to the responsibility of royalty. Other than her cousins, she knew of no other pony her age who felt the same way.

As they walked through the streets, a vendor called out to Day Light.

"Good morrow, young Prince." The gray-coated, beige-maned Earth Pony smiled. "Who is your lovely companion?"

"This is Princess Starlight of Equestria." Day Light declared. "Starlight, this is Papyrus, the best date salepony in Cairoad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Starlight grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness." Papyrus bowed, before turning to Day Light. "And how is your father, today, Prince Day Light? I trust he is... of still tempers?"

"So far, yes." Day Light nodded.

"That's a relief." Papyrus sighed. "Now, how about some dates, on the house?"

"Out of the question." Day Light pulled out a pouch full of Haygyptian currency. "I may be a Prince, but I will pay for my food like any other pony."

"As you wish, your majesty." Papyrus smiled, passing him some dates. "Have a good day!"

"Thank you." Day Light smiled, as he and Starlight walked away.

"What was all that about your dad's 'still tempers'?" Starlight asked. "He didn't seem like an angry kind of stallion to me."

"Let's just say there are two sides to my father." Day Light frowned. "He's... a different pony when he's angry. But never mind that. Let's get on with the tour. We can start at the museum, which houses antiquities from the royals who came before."

Though she was not the bookworm her mother was, Starlight wasn't averse to some educational activities. Inside the museum were all kinds of artifacts, including ceremonial headdresses, sarcophagi, and crowns from before Nightshade's time.

"Too bad my mom's not here." Starlight grinned. "She'd love all this stuff."

"I like to come here to remind myself of what it means to be royalty." Day Light revealed. "All the great rulers who came before: Trotenkhamen, Cleopeltra, Roamses... all fair and honourable rulers."

"Who knows?" Starlight smiled. "Maybe one day, your stuff will be in here too."

"I hope so." Day Light said bashfully. "Now, shall we continue?"

"After you." Starlight urged.

Meanwhile, the royal gathering was proceeding apace. The delegates were sat at a large table with their hosts, enjoying the food.

"I trust everypony is finding the food to their liking?" Red Rose inquired.

"It's all delicious." Celestia declared.

"Especially the tahini salad." Luna added.

"I've never tasted legumes so good before." Twilight smiled.

"This moussakka is something else." Dusty remarked to Blueblood. "Don't tell Sonny I said this, but I've never tasted anything like it before."

"My lips are sealed." Blueblood smirked. "Or they would be, if I could stop eating this shakshouka."

"I'm glad you're enjoying our cuisine." Nightshade declared. "And I'm sure our royal chef will be equally delighted."

"The food alone made it worth the trip." Sleight grinned.

"Though I am interested to hear what manner of diplomatic agreements you're hoping for, your majesty." Queen Chrysalis added.

"Ah, yes." Nightshade suddenly became seriously. "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Well, I didn't call you all down here just for a royal summit... though forging decent political relationships with other nations _is_ one of my top priorities." Nightshade noted. "In all honesty, I had an ulterior motive for inviting you all here."

"Then why are we here?" Shining asked, a touch annoyed at the deception.

"The truth is, I have a... unique problem that I believe you may all be able to help me with." Nightshade declared.

"What kind of 'problem'?" Cadance inquired.

"Dear, are you sure you want to do this?" Red Rose asked Nightshade.

"I must, my darling." Nightshade said firmly. "I can stand it no more."

"No offense, but could you please get to the point?" Constell asked.

"Of course." Nightshade nodded. "My problem is of a mental nature, one that threatens to undermine my effectiveness as a ruler. For you see, I am not just Prince Nightshade. Within my mind lurks a second personality, one which calls itself 'Black Thorn'. A personality opposite to my own, one which seeks to undermine my goals, and sabotage my efforts to be a good ruler."

"A split personality?" Twilight frowned.

"Yes." Nightshade sighed. "A tactless, uncouth fellow who emerges whenever I become angry or stressed. Whenever he takes control of my body, I black out, often awakening to find he has caused much trouble..."

"I fail to see how this problem of yours has anything to do with us." Queen Chrysalis said sternly.

"She's got a point." Twilight agreed. "You might be better off seeing a psychiatrist."

"Usually, yes." Nightshade nodded. "However, this condition of mine is not just a matter of the mind. It came about due to contact with an enchanted object; the very headdress I wear, actually."

"...You're gonna have to talk us through this one." Shine frowned.

Of course." Nightshade nodded. "It all began many years ago, not long after I began courting Red Rose..."

_Years ago..._

The young Nightshade and Red Rose were walking through the streets of Cairode, side by side. It was their third date, and they were practically inseparable.

"What a beautiful night." Red Rose sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Nightshade cooed.

"Oh, Nighty..." Red Rose smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself, with that new headgear of yours. I think it makes you look rather dashing."

Nightshade had recently ascended to the throne after his father had stepped down, and, as per tradition, now wore the family headpiece, which had been passed down for generations.

"Well, who am I to argue with the loveliest mare in town?" Nightshade chuckled.

As they continued down the streets, they found themselves in a dark alleyway. As they passed through it, they were accosted by two Earth Pony stallions wearing black robes.

"Well, look what we have here." One snarled. "A Unicorn and a Pegasus out on a date. Disgusting."

"I beg your pardon?" Nightshade growled.

"Ponies should stick with their own species." The second Earth Pony declared. "All this mixing between tribes upsets the natural order. You two should be ashamed of yourselves, parading your filth around like that."

"How dare you!" Red Rose yelled.

"How dare _you_." The first stallion spat. "Sullying your heritage like that. What would your ancestors say if they knew you were cavorting with him?"

"Now see here." Nightshade hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, I am the Prince of this nation."

"Which means you're committing a bigger travesty." The second stallion sneered. "Spitting in the face of your royal line. I happen to know your family's been all Unicorns as far back as anypony can remember. And now you've ruined it."

"We don't have to listen to this." Nightshade tried to lead Red Rose away.

Suddenly, the first stallion grabbed Rose's tail, pulling her over to him.

"Night!" She yelled, as he put her in a choke hold.

"Let her go!" Nightshade roared.

"Oh, I don't think so." The stallion sneered, pulling out a knife. "We need to set an example here."

"Yeah, an example." The second sniggered. "A sign to one and all that such interbreeding relationships won't be tolerated. A sign that even royalty isn't above our wrath."

"Say goodbye, because your travesty of a relationship is over." The first stallion smirked, raising the knife.

"No, no, no, no..." Nightshade growled. The gem on his headdress started to glow, with his horn following suit. "Leave... her... alone!"

"Sorry, your highness." The second stallion smirked. "But your little floozy needs to be taught a lesson."

"Same to mess up that pretty face of hers." The first stallion admitted, waving the knife menacingly. "But I'll get over it. Besides, this is what she gets for daring to upset the natural order..."

"Stop iiiit!" Nightshade roared, as the glow on his head reached a crescendo. "Ahhhhh...!"

Everything went black, as the last thing he heard were screams of agony.

Moments later, Nightshade awoke in a daze. As he looked around, he saw that Red Rose was free, and the two thugs lay in a broken heap on the ground.

"What... what happened?" He asked woozily.

"You attacked them both." Red Rose told him. "You pounced on them like a wild animal. Beat them both to a pulp before they even know what was happening."

"I did?" Nightshade frowned. Not being a particularly violent pony, he was flabbergasted. "I don't remember a thing..."

"You didn't quite sound like you either." Red Rose pointed out. "Your voice was... deeper, angrier, more guttural. You mocked those two as you beat them up. It was a little scary, to be honest."

"You were scared... of me?" Nightshade gasped, full of guilt.

"Not as much as they were." Red Rose indicated the two thugs. "They were utterly terrified."

"I... I'm sorry, Rose..." Nightshade whispered, as he looked upon the thugs' broken bodies. "As vile as they were, they didn't deserve that."

"All the same, perhaps it will teach them not to be so prejudiced in the future." Red Rose declared. "Perhaps we should call it a night. Walk me home?"

"Are you sure?" Nightshade asked. "What if... it happens again?"

"I'm sure it won't." Red Rose declared. "And besides, I know you'd never hurt me."

"Of course not." Nightshade smiled.

After walking Red Rose home, Nightshade returned to the palace. He lay in bed, the screams he heard before blacking out running though his head, followed by mocking laughter.

"What's happening to me?" He frowned.

_The present..._

"After that, I quickly learned that whenever I became stressed or angry, this alternate personality would take over." Nightshade remarked. "Whenever that happened, I would black out, and awake with no memory of what occurred during the other personality's control over our body. In time, it would come to call itself 'Black Thorn'."

"Catchy name." Shining frowned.

"After some research, I discovered that my ancestral headdress, symbol of those who rule these lands, possesses a powerful magic." Nightshade continued. "It was that magic that brought Black Thorn into being."

"And ponies told me wearing a top hat was bad." Sleight joked.

"Black Thorn is the opposite of me in every way." Nightshade continued. "He is an arrogant, violent troublemaker. Oh, the messes he has caused, leaving me to clean up."

"I still fail to see what this has to do with all of us." Cadance declared.

"Oh, but you will." Nightshade turned to a servant. "Bring them in."

To everypony's surprise, Echo Alchemy and a seven month pregnant Sunset Shimmer entered the room.

"Echo?" Cadance gaped. "Sunset? What are you doing here?"

"I invited them." Nightshade declared.

"Hi, Twilight." Sunset smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, Sunset." Twilight grinned. "Look at you, you're positively glowing!"

"Thanks." Sunset beamed. "Only four months to go before the little one arrives."

"Aw, I bet he'll be super-cute!" Constell cooed.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice, professor Alchemy." Nightshade smiled.

"My pleasure." Echo nodded. "but I'm afraid I don't quite understand why we're here. You weren't all that explicit in your letter. All you said was that you needed our expertise."

"Well, Echo, given how you are the only expert on dark magic, I was hoping that you would be able to help me with this spell..." He pulled out a page. "A dark magic spell."

"Dark magic?!" Blueblood gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Blue's right." Sleight agreed. "That's some bad mojo there."

"Relax, all of you." Nightshade told them. "It's not what you think. What I'm doing is for the greater good."

"I seem to recall a certain Black Knight Paladin saying the same thing once." Flash muttered. "And look what happened to him."

"Excuse me?" Shine glared at Flash. "How about a little respect for the dead here?"

"Sorry." Flash cringed.

"Maybe we should see what kind of spell it is before we start condemning Nightshade." Shining suggested, recent events having taught him not to be so prejudiced. "Echo, if you would?"

Echo took the page, and examined the writing thoroughly.

"Well?" Sunset asked.

"This is a Gemini spell." Echo declared.

"Gemini?" Blueblood repeated.

"It's a rather advanced dark magic spell." Echo clarified. "Simply, it allows the pony to split himself into multiple copies of themselves."

"Hopefully, it will allow for Black Thorn's personality to be placed into a new body, separate from my own." Nightshade revealed.

"Whoa, that'd be some trick." Sleight gasped.

"It seems mad." Luna declared. "Yet... perfectly logical."

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "A new body for this 'Black Thorn' persona."

"It does make sense." Twilight agreed. "If a glass is too full of water, you just put some of it in another glass."

"Well, if it's that simple, why hasn't Nightshade used it yet?" Shining declared.

"Let's just say I haven't done my homework." Nightshade joked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Prince Armor." Echo told him. "While the Gemini spell's effects are simple, using it is not. The spell requires a great amount of magical energy, and even then, the spell is not permanent. With even a moderate amount of magic, the spell would last at least fifteen minutes."

"Which is why I summoned you all here." Nightshade revealed. "It is my intentions that with Echo's knowledge on the subject, and the help of his fiancee, and Princess Twilight, along with the added powers of the other Alicorns and Queen Chrysalis, the spell can be made permanent."

"Permanent?" Chrysalis gasped.

"So... there'd be two of you?" Constell gaped.

"Essentially, yes." Nightshade nodded. "Once Black Thorn and I are separated, we will be both be free to do as we please, with no further interference from the other."

"Wait, so you are asking us to engineer a spell just so you can rid yourself of this 'Black Thorn'?" Echo asked.

"Indeed." Nightshade smiled. "Certainly, it shouldn't be too difficult to do so."

"Actually, it is rather difficult." Echo corrected him. "This is an advanced spell you are asking us to alter here. It would be like trying to untangle Hearth Warming's lights just to find the bulb that makes all the others go out."

"...I don't follow." Nightshade frowned.

"What Echo is trying to say is that it would take a long time to find the component that alters the longevity of the Gemini spell." Sunset told him.

"And there's the fact that it would be extremely risky." Echo added.

"Risky how?" Red Rose asked, concerned.

"Well, each spell is like a machine." Echo stated. "It works fine as long as all the pieces are in the right place, but if you try to change something about it... well, anything could happen. It could work, yes, but if it doesn't, it could end very bad. At best, it could just give Nightshade a nose-bleed... at worst... well, it would burn Nightshade inside-out."

"That would be awful!" Cadance gasped.

"You can't take a risk like that!" Shining added.

"Do you have any other suggestions as to how I can expel this pony?" Nightshade asked.

"Well, my uncle once had a problem like this... although I doubt pushing you out a clock tower and hoping for the best is a good idea..." Dusty frowned.

"If I were you, I'd stick with having that houseguest in your head." Shine declared.

"It's better than burning from the inside out, that's for sure." Flash declared.

"Perhaps they're right, dear." Red Rose told her husband. "As much I'd like to see Black Thorn out of your mind, I fear the risk is too great."

"I know it's dangerous." Nightshade told her. "But I'm willing to take that risk. Not just for myself, but for you, for Day Light, and for the good of our kingdom."

"If that's what you really want." Red Rose sighed.

"What about what we really want?" Luna asked. "I, for one, do not wish to take part in a spell that could destroy an innocent pony."

"Yeah, there's no way I am having my wife give you her magic." Sleight glared. "The last time she lost her magic, she turned into a husk! She could had died back then!"

"I assure you, not that much power will be needed." Nightshade told him. "I only require a portion of her Changeling magic, and the magic of the Alicorns, for the spell. I promise she will not suffer any sort of drain."

"That's all well and good, but there's still the whole 'burning from the inside out' thing." Twilight declared.

"I say it's far too risky." Cadance stated.

"That may be, but I believe the reward far outweighs any risk." Nightshade retorted.

"Wait." Blueblood frowned. "If you need the magic of the Alicorns and Chrysalis, then why did you invite myself and Dusty here? We're not either of those, or married to them, for that matter."

"It's quite simple, really." Nightshade declared. "The fact is, I know full well about the second personality of Dusty's uncle, Caboose... 'O'Malley, wasn't it called?"

"Yes." Dusty nodded. "But I still don't see..."

"Your knowledge of how a stallion with a split personality operates could prove useful." Nightshade told her.

"That sounds like a bit of a stretch to me." Blueblood frowned, unconvinced.

"Nightshade, we know that you are suffering... but you have to understand..." Celestia frowned. "Black Knight almost took over Equestria with our magic, and we were all left defenseless while Black terrorized the ponies."

"Princess Celestia does have a point." Echo sighed. "Take it from a guy who's seen a couple of ponies got killed over the use of dark magic... I in good conscience wouldn't wish the same fate upon you."

"I know that dark magic can have its uses." Shining admitted. "But what you're planning to do with this spell is just too dangerous. If something goes wrong, either you, or all of us, could wind up paying the price..."

"And that's a price I prefer not to suffer." Chrysalis added.

"Sometimes life deals you a bad hoof." Sleight remarked. "But a busted flush is still better than no cards at all."

"Sleight's got a point." Flash agreed. "Maybe it'd be better if you just cut your losses, and learned to live with this 'Black Thorn' character."

"Easy for you to say." Red Rose frowned. "You're not the one who _has_ to live with him."

"I know it's a hard decision for you all." Nightshade admitted. "Which is why I'm going to let you sleep on it. Consider your positions well, and you may come to a decision in the morning."

"I suppose that would be... acceptable." Luna shrugged. "But I doubt it would change my mind."

"I understand your concerns." Nightshade declared. "But I wish to do this for all who dwell in my kingdom. I cannot be an effective ruler if I cannot even rule myself. As you mull over your decision, please take a moment to put yourselves in my hooves."

"For now, let us enjoy the rest of our meal." Red Rose declared. "Echo, Sunset, would you care to join us?"

"We would be honoured." Echo nodded.

"I am pretty hungry." Sunset rubbed her swollen belly.

"Here, you can sit by us." Twilight offered.

"The more, the merrier." Flash agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Sunset smiled, as she and Echo sat beside them.

"We didn't really have the chance to enjoy Haygyptian cuisine the last time we were here." Echo remarked. "This should prove most enlightening, palate-wise."

The delegates ate in silence, their minds focused on this new situation.

As the sun began to set, Starlight and Day Light returned to the palace. Their tour of Cairode had involved many sights, such as the Cairode tower, and the Al-Azhoof park. Starlight had greatly enjoyed it, whilst simultaneously managing to keep her attraction to Day Light under wraps.

"I had a really great time today." She smiled.

"So did I." Day Light beamed. "Perhaps tomorrow, we could go back to the park. I know a great restaurant there."

"If the food there's anything like the dates, I'm all for it." Starlight beamed.

"Wonderful." Day Light grinned. He held up Starlight's hoof and kissed it. "Until then."

Starlight blushed madly as Day Light walked away.

_'Knock it off, Star.'_ She chastised herself. _'I already told you, you're done with romance! Besides, that could just be a friendly little custom here. It doesn't mean anything...'_

Twilight and Flash emerged from the dining room.

"Hi, mom!" Starlight waved, shaking off her quasi-romantic thoughts. "Hi, dad!"

"Well, somepony's looking happy." Twilight grinned. "I take it you enjoyed your day out?"

"It was pretty fun, yeah." Starlight nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, uh..." Flash shared a look with Twilight. Not willing to ruin Starlight's good mood, they silently agreed not to tell her about the true reason for their visit. "It was just the usual delegate stuff. Same old, same old."

"I guessed as much." Starlight shrugged.

"Come on." Twilight urged. "Time for bed. Our room's just upstairs."

The trio went to their room, briefly marvelling at the fancy silk bedcovers and ornate bedposts, before climbing into bed and falling asleep. Starlight's dreams were dominated by thoughts of a certain Unicorn Prince...

At the same time, Nightshade lay awake in the royal bedchamber, Red Rose sleeping beside him, hoping that his guests would agree to provide him with salvation at last.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Enter Black Thorn

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Three: Enter Black Thorn**

The next morning, Starlight leapt out of bed the moment she opened her eyes. She raced to the ensuite bathroom to wash up and brush her mane. Her parents took notice of her speedy movements.

"Well, well." Twilight smiled. "Somepony's in a rush today."

"Day Light and I are going to check out this restaurant in the park." Starlight declared.

"Day Light, huh?" Flash smirked. "Looks like a certain filly's got her eye on a new stallion."

"What?!" Starlight spluttered. She emitted a fake laugh (which often came about when she was trying to hide something). "That's nuts! We're just friends, that's all!"

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Twilight teased.

"I mean it, mom!" Starlight yelled. "Besides, I'm through with dating and romance! I'm not after another broken heart!"

"You can say that, but the heart wants what it wants." Flash sighed dramatically.

"So you're saying my heart wants to be broken again?" Starlight frowned.

"Of course he isn't." Twilight declared. "But it can be hard to fight your own feelings."

"But I don't have 'feelings' for Day Light." Starlight insisted. "We're friends, and no matter what, we're never going to be anything but friends."

"If that's the way you want it, that's the way it'll be." Flash smiled. "Let's just hope Day Light feels the same way."

"Of course he does." Starlight retorted, not quite convinced herself. She gave her parents a couple of goodbye hugs. "See you later."

"Have fun, honey." Twilight beamed.

"Don't eat too much." Flash grinned. "Save some room for lunch."

"Will do, dad." Starlight nodded.

As Starlight left the room, Twilight and Flash's faces darkened, and they nodded lightly to each other.

Outside, Starlight met up with Day Light.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"You bet." Starlight nodded. "Lead the way."

"You're going to love this restaurant." Day Light smiled.

"We'll see..." Starlight muttered, a tad irked by his use of the word 'love'.

Shortly after, the rest of the delegates gathered in the throne, where Nightshade and Red Rose were sat on their thrones awaiting the delegates' decision. Echo and Sunset were also there, Echo once again looking over the spell, which Sunset ate some dates.

"I trust you all slept well?" Nightshade smiled.

"Quite well, actually." Celestia nodded.

"Yes, the beds were quite soft and comfortable." Luna added.

"Well, we are nothing if not hospitable to our honored guests." Red Rose smiled.

"I would expect nothing less." Chrysalis admitted. "Hospitality is quite important."

"If you were staying at any of our castles, we would treat you the same way." Cadance smiled.

"I imagine you would." Nightshade smiled.

"How did you two sleep?" Twilight asked Sunset and Echo.

"Just fine, thanks." Sunset smiled.

"Yes, we were given quite a pleasant room to stay in." Echo added. "A marvelous night's sleep, if I do say so myself."

"Now, not to be rude, but I feel I must ask." Nightshade said sternly. "Have you come to a decision regarding whether or not you will help me resolve my problem?"

"Indeed we have." Shining nodded.

"And I can assure you we can do everything we can to help you." Cadance smiled.

"Not I." Chrysalis frowned. "Inviting us here under false pretenses was one thing, but asking us to participate in an act of dark magic? I think not."

"I'm with you, Chryssy." Sleight agreed. "Count us out."

"I know full well what it is like to be at the mercy of one's dark side." Luna said solemnly. "You can count on my help, Prince Nightshade."

"But not mine." Celestia said sternly.

"Sister?" Luna frowned.

"I'm sorry, Luna, but it's just too much of a risk." Celestia declared. "As much as I'd like to help, it would be better not to."

"Seriously, auntie." Constell frowned. "I'm surprised at you."

"Watch your mouth, little lady." Shine glared. "She's just doing what she thinks is right, and I support her for it."

"Thank you, dear." Celestia smiled.

"I'm with my mom." Constell declared. "I'll just take aunt Celestia's place."

"I'm going to have to decline too." Twilight admitted. "I don't have that much experience with dark magic, but I know that trying to enhance a spell is practically begging for trouble."

"I'd listen to her, if I were you." Flash told Nightshade. "She's just as smart as she is beautiful."

Twilight blushed lightly, pleased by her husband's compliment.

"I know my power isn't needed, but Dusty and I will help with the mental side of things." Blueblood stated.

"Luna isn't the only one who knows about dark sides, after all." Dusty agreed.

"I see." Nightshade sighed. "To those of you who have agreed, I give you my thanks. To those who have refused, I understand your misgivings, and accept your decision."

"Well, I don't." Red Rose glared at them. "I thought royalty was supposed to help other ponies."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, truly." Sleight apologized. "But we have our own lives and kingdoms to think about. If something was to go wrong with this 'plan' of yours, and something were to happen to both me and Chrysalis, who would defend the Changelings, who?"

"But you seemed fine with Professor Alchemy in his pursuit of dark magic," Red Rose protested. "I heard that you were one of the delegates to support his research."

"That I am." Sleight nodded.

"So why are you so against this?" Red Rose asked.

"Look, it's not that we don't have any faith in Echo's abilities." Twilight stepped forward. "In fact, I'm almost certain he could pull this off. But if something were to go wrong, we would all end up with blood on our hooves, and I'm sure nopony wants us to shoulder that burden."

"Besides, I know from experience that too much dark magic can mess with a pony's head." Shine said darkly. "It happened to my uncle, Black Knight Paladin. And I don't want to risk that happening to another stallion."

"Indeed." Chrysalis agreed. "Would you have us accidentally unleash another terror upon this world?"

"Please, I beg you to reconsider." Red Rose pleaded. "My husband is a good stallion. He does not deserve this curse!"

"Our decision has been made, Red Rose." Celestia declared. "And nothing you say or do can sway us."

"But..." Red Rose murmured.

"Let it go, dear." Nightshade sighed. "I knew that my request would had been a bit much to ask of them, especially given some of their history with it. I just have to make do with what I have..."

Nightshade turned to Echo.

"Professor, will the spell still be viable with only three Alicorns?" He asked.

"...Perhaps." Echo frowned, as he pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling. "Considering the cumulative nature of Alicorn magic, factoring in the Starswirl theorem... hmm, while there would be a lot of magic there, it could still be lacking something..."

"Maybe a little extra Unicorn power could even it out?" Sunset suggested. "I'd be happy to lend some."

"So would I." Shining stepped forward.

"Me too." Blueblood nodded.

"That might actually work." Echo nodded. "It's a tad riskier, mixing Unicorn with Alicorn magic, but it could have the desired effects."

"I'll take it." Nightshade smiled.

"You're all mad." Chrysalis shook her head. "Every single one of you. You realize that, don't you?"

"Is it madness to want to do everything to help a pony in need?" Cadance asked. "To give it your all, even if it's dangerous?"

"In this case, yes." Chrysalis said bluntly. "I am truly sorry for Nightshade, but I do not want to associate myself with him if this blows up in his face and be involved in an international incident! My children don't need that kind of publicity again!"

"I understand your position, your highness." Echo declared. "I've had my fair share of bad publicity. But I refuse to let my jaded past interfere in doing what I know in my heart to be the right thing."

"That's admirable, and everything, but you're only one pony." Sleight pointed out. "Chryssy represents an entire species. Bad press for her is bad press for all the Changelings."

"Which is why we understand her declining." Sunset said fairly. "We all have responsibilities, and we have to live up to them."

"Well put, Ms Shimmer." Luna nodded.

"To those of you who have agreed to this, I cannot thank you enough." Nightshade smiled. "If this works, I will be forever in your debt."

"It's cool." Constell grinned. "Happy to help."

"To the rest of my honored guests, I say thank you for attending." Nightshade declared. "I shall endeavor to make the rest of your stay as comfortable as possible."

"That's very gracious of you." Twilight smiled. "Maybe more than we deserve, given the circumstances..."

"I harbor no grudges." Nightshade declared. "You have made your choice, and I accept it. The only alternative would be to somehow force you to take part, and that is something I have no interest in doing. I am far from the perfect ruler, but I am no tyrant."

"Okay, now I feel like a jerk." Flash sighed. "Do you have to be so nice about it?"

"I prefer to look at the glass as half-full." Nightshade smiled.

"Lucky you." Sleight snorted. "Must be nice, being so positive all the time..."

"If it were you refusing to help me, I might be a little ticked by the refusal." Shine admitted. "I'd definitely hold it against you, that's for sure."

"Resentment is not something I choose to dabble in." Nightshade shrugged. "I prefer to turn the other cheek."

"That's my darling husband for you." Red Rose grinned. "He'd offer bread to his worst enemy if that enemy was starving."

"Will you two be joining us for lunch?" Twilight asked Sunset and Echo.

"I don't I'll be able to." Echo shook his head. "I need to double-check this spell, make absolutely sure that things will go as smoothly as possible. Sunset, you can join them, if you like."

"Okay." Sunset kissed him on the cheek. "Try not to work too hard, now."

"That would be an exercise in futility." Echo joked.

Speaking of bread, Starlight and Day Light had arrived at the restaurant in Al-Azhoof Park. It was quite a fancy establishment, boasting almost as much grandeur as the palace itself. Day Light walked over to the Maitre'd, a light green coated, orange maned Pegasus stallion with a serving dish Cutie Mark.

"Good morning, Amen." He smiled. "Table for two, if you please."

"Right this way, young Prince." Amen pointed.

Amen led them to a table in the east side of the restaurant.

"Once again, you honor us with your patronage, your majesty." Amen smiled.

"Well, you honor my stomach with your delicious food, so I'd say that makes us even." Day Light grinned.

"And I see you've brought another lovely lady along with you." Amen looked at Starlight. "Such a lucky mare..."

_'Another lovely lady?'_ Starlight suddenly scowled. _'How many ladies has he brought here anyway?'_

Starlight and Day Light took their seats, and perused their menus. Once they'd selected their food, they sat and waited. Starlight, still incensed over what Amen had said, decided to just come out and ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"So... just how many mares have you brought here?" She asked bluntly.

"Not many." Day Light answered. "And honestly, the 'lovely lady' Amen was talking about was my cousin, Dawn Break."

"Oh, uh... really?" Starlight cringed, suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Yes, she was visiting for the day, and I was showing her around." Day Light nodded. "And since no tour of Cairode is complete without a trip to its best restaurant, I brought her here."

"Oh, I see." Starlight nodded, trying to shake her awkwardness.

"Truth be told, I'm not much of a lady's stallion." Day Light admitted. "Getting dates is one thing I don't 'rule' at..."

"Seriously?" Starlight frowned. "There's gotta be a ton of mares who'd love to date a Prince!"

"True." Day Light nodded. "But most of them only want to do so for my wealth, or position, or for the sheer status of being the marefriend of a Prince."

"I know the type." Starlight scowled, Wheat Stalk's face flashing into her mind. "Not to brag, or anything, but I've gotten quite a few coltfriends in my time. Just because some of them were royal chasers didn't mean all of them were."

"Ah, I should have guessed." Day Light noted. "You no doubt have a coltfriend back home."

"Actually, I'm between coltfriends right now." Starlight admitted. "I can never seem to hold on to one for long..."

"That's a shame." Day Light murmured sympathetically, though (unbeknownst to Starlight, or even himself) his face did light up a tad. "We two make quite the pair; Two members of royalty, both so unlucky in love."

"Oh, yeah." Starlight agreed. "Still, it's nice to have somepony to talk about it with."

"So true." Day Light nodded. "I'm afraid friends are also something I'm not good at making, so I don't get the opportunity too often."

"That's too bad." Starlight frowned. "Like my mom always says, 'friendship makes everything better'."

"With you as a friend, I'm starting to realise that." Day Light smiled. "We... are friends, right?"

"Of course." Starlight beamed.

"Good." Day Light grinned widely.

Not long after, their food arrived. Day Light had chosen some mahshi, while Starlight had opted for some dolma. To the side was a row of pita bread, accompanied by some dipping sauce. The two wasted no time digging in.

"Mmm, this is great." Starlight savored the taste. "Fantastic."

"What did I tell you?" Day Light grinned, taking a bite out of his own dish. "I called this the best restaurant in town for a reason."

"I can believe the hype." Starlight smiled.

As they both reached for the pita bread at the same time, their hooves touched. They pulled away, blushing.

"My apologies." Day Light said, flustered.

"You can go first." Starlight gulped.

"No, I insist." Day Light urged. "You are a guest in my country, after all."

"Suit yourself." Starlight grabbed a pita. She dipped it in the sauce, and ate it. _'Why are you doing this to me, fate?'_ She thought. _'We're just friends, and I don't really want another coltfriend, so quit it with the funny business!'_

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Day Light spoke up.

"So... tell me about your home town." He requested. "What is Ponyville like?"

"Well, like I said before, it's nowhere near as grand as Cairode." Starlight admitted. "But it's a nice place, with good, decent, hardworking ponies. It may not have the hustle and bustle of the big cities, but it's got its own charm, and honestly, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"It sounds like quite a place." Day Light smiled. "And I imagine, as the daughter of the Princess of friendship, you have many friends?"

"You imagine correctly." Starlight smiled. "And we always have tons of fun. Why, this one time..."

Starlight started telling Day Light all about her experiences in Ponyville, while Day Light shared some stories of his own regarding his own experiences in Cairode, mostly involving his parents (taking care not to mention Black Thorn), and his upbringing. They continued talking long after they had eaten their meals, departing the restaurant and walking through the park, chatting all the while. It wasn't until Starlight took a nonchalant glance at the sky that she noticed the position of the sun.

"Aw geez, look at the time!" She gasped. "It's almost time for lunch!"

"So soon?" Day Light mused. "My, how time flies..."

"I promised my parents I'd be back in time!" Starlight yelped. "We've gotta go!"

Starlight opened her wings and took off, soaring up into the sky.

"Wait for me!" Day Light yelled, following on hoof.

Back at the palace, the delegates were already sat at the dining room table, as the servants placed the food before them. Nightshade was stood by the door, overseeing the servants, while Red Rose was at the foot of the table.

"If you liked yesterday's food, you're going to love this." Red Rose smiled.

"I still can't believe you're refusing to help, sister." Luna looked at Celestia disdainfully. "I expected better from you."

"You too, Twilight." Shining looked to his sister. "For being the Princess of friendship, you're not being a very good friend right now."

"You really want to take that road with me, Shining?" Twilight glared. "Being a friend doesn't mean you charge headfirst into a dangerous situation, even if it is meant to help."

"Yeah." Flash nodded. "There's friendship, and then there's common sense."

"So you're just going to let him suffer?" Cadance fumed.

"Suffer from what?" Sleight asked. "We haven't seen any sign of this 'Black Thorn' character."

"So?" Dusty asked. "That doesn't mean anything. O'Malley had his quiet moments, you know."

"For all we know, this whole thing could be a sham; A means by which to steal our magic." Chrysalis whispered.

"I doubt it." Echo frowned. "The spell is fully authentic. There's no way it could be a fake."

"And that's coming from the expert." Sunset declared.

"If you ask me, there's something off about this whole situation." Shine frowned. "I just can't put my hoof on it..."

"You're just being paranoid, uncle Shine." Constell snorted.

"And what reason what Nightshade have to make up such an elaborate lie?" Blueblood pointed out. "If the spell really is what it's meant to be, what other use could he possibly have for it?"

"I believe Nightshade is telling the truth." Celestia admitted. "But I doubt this 'Black Thorn' character could be so terrible as to necessitate such a dangerous ritual..."

One last servant entered the room, hauling a large bowl of soup, which was teetering unsteadily.

"Careful there, Farouk." Nightshade said warily. "You're looking a little wobbly. Perhaps you should get some help..."

"I'm perfectly fine, your highness." Farouk assured him. "Everything is under contr-ah!"

Farouk suddenly tripped, spilling the soup all over the floor.

"Not the new rugs!" Nightshade yelled. "Farouk, you clumsy fool! I just bought those!"

"I-I'm sorry, your highness!" Farouk gulped.

"Sorry?" Nightshade growled, his horn starting to glow. "I told you to get some help, but you refused. And now look what your foolishness has wrought, you... you..."

"Oh, no." Red Rose gasped. "Nighty, fight it..."

"Faust save me..." Farouk gulped, fearing what was about to come.

"No..." Nightshade groaned, realizing too late that his anger had passed the tipping point. "Not now..."

To the delegates' shock, a drastic change came over Nightshade. His face became harsher, rougher, with none of the benign pleasantness he had held for the majority of the day.

**"So, you think you ruin the royal carpets and get away with it?"** He snarled, his voice deeper, more vicious. **"I ought to have you hung in the barracks for such insolence."**

"If this is Nightshade faking, then he's doing a bang-up job." Sleight murmured.

"P-please, your highness..." Farouk quivered. "It was an accident..."

**"True."** Nightshade nodded. **"So I'm going to go easy on you. You have to clean up this mess..."**

"At once, sir." Farouk made to leave and get some cleaning tools, but Nightshade stopped him.

**"You didn't let me finish."** He sneered. **"You have to clean it up... using just your tongue!"**

Nightshade, or who everypony thought was Nightshade, shoved Farouk face-first into the soupy mess. Needless to say, the delegates were appalled.

**"That's it."** Nightshade held Farouk's face down. **"Lick it alllll up."**

"Stop that!" Celestia yelled.

Flash, Shine, and Blueblood rushed over and pulled Nightshade away from Farouk.

**"Let go of me, you peons!"** Nightshade struck Shine in the face.

"So much for hospitality." Shine rubbed his nose.

**"You shouldn't be butting in."** Nightshade swung at Flash, who dodged. "This is none of your business!"

"It is when you're demeaning and humiliating an innocent stallion!" Flash countered, both verbally and physically.

**"Innocent?"** Nightshade snarled. **"He defaced my palace!"**

"Farouk made a simple mistake." Luna growled. "He does not deserve such shoddy treatment!"

**"I'll be the judge of that."** Nightshade sneered, pushing the other stallions away from him. **"I'll have you know that this is _my_ palace and I possess zero tolerance for incompetence!"**

"It's Nightshade's palace, you mean." Shining glared, prompting Nightshade to pause. "...We _are_ currently talking with Black Thorn, aren't we? The one Nightshade told us about?"

Nightshade... or rather, Black Thorn, smiled.

**"The one and only.**" Black Thorn nodded. **"Black Thorn is my name. And might I ask whom you all may be and why you are in my palace?!"**

"We are members of the royal family of Equestria." Celestia declared.

"And the king and queen of the Changelings." Chrysalis added.

**"Well look at that."** Black Thorn glared at Chrysalis. **"A talking bug. Where's my fly swatter?"**

"Watch you mouth, pal!" Sleight snarled.

**"Or what, top hat?"** Black Thorn smirked. **"What kind of freak marries a giant insect anyway. Are you just that desperate?"**

"Why you..." Sleight growled.

**"Speaking of desperate..."** Black Thorn looked around, acknowledging the Princesses pairing up with their husbands as they rounded on him. **"I thought you Alicorns were beyond mating with inferior species... I know there aren't too many males, but surely you could've done between than some featherbrains and second-rate magicians and helmetheads?"**

"And I though O'Malley was bad..." Dusty frowned.

"Even after Nightshade's description, I never imagined he'd be this bad..." Twilight said with disgust.

**"Bad? Hah!"** Black Thorn scoffed. **"I am ten times the stallion that Nightshade is! If I had my way, I'd rid myself of him, then show everypony how a kingdom's supposed to be run. Just like in olden days!"**

"But you don't have your way." Cadance declared. "And if all goes well, Nightshade won't have to worry about you for much longer."

**"Is that so?"** Black Thorn sneered. He turned to Red Rose. **"Hey Rosie, be a doll and tell me what your spineless husband's up to."**

"I don't have to do anything." Red Rose glared.

**"I don't know what you see in that wimp Nightshade anyway."** Black Thorn scowled. **"You should shack up with me instead. I'm clearly the better stallion here."**

"Not in my eyes." Red Rose glared. "And with the help of our guests, Nightshade will finally have the power to expunge you once and for all."

**"Ooh, what's this?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"Shady's come up with another half-baked way to get rid of me?"**

"Another? You mean Nightshade done this before?" Chrysalis frowned.

**"Oh, yes."** Black Thorn chuckled menacingly. **"And I assure you, you little bug, whatever little scheme he has planned this time will fail miserably."**

"I don't think so." Sunset taunted him.

"Yeah." Constell agreed. "This time, you're done."

**"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"** Black Thorn cackled. **"What a joke! You fools have no idea whom you are dealing with! Maybe I ought to-"**

As Black Thorn was about to issue a threat, the glow of his horn started to sputter, and his face started to contort slightly.

**"Oh blast..."** He groaned. **"So soon? What a gip."** He then glared at the delegates. **"I'm afraid we will have to continue our chat another time... farewell, for now..."**

Black Thorn's face softened, becoming Nightshade's once more. He looked with horror at Farouk, still on the floor, then to the delegates.

"Oh, no..." He groaned. "You all saw it, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid so." Blueblood nodded.

"Well, now you know what Black Thorn is like." Nightshade sighed. "I apologize for anything he might have said to you."

"It's okay." Flash assured him, "It wasn't your fault."

"Farouk, you may stand." Nightshade told his indentured servant. "And please accept my sincerest apologies."

"Of course, sire." Farouk bowed. "I know you were... not yourself."

"If only that were enough to assuage my guilt." Nightshade sighed. "Take the rest of the day off. It's the least I can do for you."

"As you wish, your highness." Farouk nodded.

As Farouk left the room, Nightshade watched, the look of guilt still plastered on his voice. For a moment, all was silent. Then, Chrysalis suddenly spoke.

"If I may, I'd like to change my vote." She declared.

"You would?" Nightshade gasped.

"As would I." Celestia followed suit. "Had I known how vile Black Thorn was, I would have chosen to help you the moment you asked."

"In a heartbeat." Shine added.

"Count me in, too." Twilight agreed. "Somepony needs to put that Black Thorn creep in his place."

"Now that's the Twilight I know." Susnet smiled approvingly.

"Personally, I'd be hard-pressed to let a guy like Black Thorn have the power to rule a country." Sleight scowled.

"At the very least, we should do that spell so Black Thorn can actually be punished for what he's done." Flash growled.

"My thoughts exactly." Dusty agreed. "If my family had known about the Gemini spell, maybe things with O'Malley would have turned out better."

"Hopefully, we can settle Nightshade's troubles more easily than Caboose's." Blueblood added. "No jumping out of clock towers in this case..."

"I had a feeling you'd come around eventually, sister." Luna smiled. "You too, Shine."

"Yeah." Constell nodded. "Good call, guys."

"Sorry for what I said earlier, Twily." Shine apologised. "I shouldn't have been so judgmental. It's becoming a bad habit lately..."

"It's okay." Twilight smiled. "We were all a little high strung back there."

"At least now, we're all on the same page." Cadance declared.

"Unity." Blueblood grinned. "What a novel concept."

"Thank you all." Nightshade smiled. "This means a lot to me."

"To both of us." Red Rose added. "To finally be free of Black Thorn... it's a dream come true."

"Don't mention it." Sleight smiled.

"We can start just as soon as professor Alchemy is done with his work." Nightshade smiled. "But for now, let us enjoy our food."

The delegates dug into the food, hoping to put the ugly incident they just saw behind him. Once they were down, they started filing out of the dining room. Starlight and Day Light, having finally returned to the palace, ran into Twilight and Flash.

"Sorry I'm late." Starlight said breathlessly. "Lost track of time. What'd I miss?"

"Oh... nothing important." Flash shrugged.

"Nothing at all." Twilight agreed. "There's still some food left in the dining room. Help yourselves."

"Thanks, mom." Starlight smiled. She turned to Day Light. "You coming with?"

"Of course." Day Light nodded. "That little run has certainly given me an appetite."

As the two headed into the dining room, Flash turned to Twilight.

"Do you think we should tell her about Black Thorn?" He asked.

"Maybe later." Twilight answered. "After all, if all goes well, Black Thorn won't even be a problem before long."

"I hope you're right, Twi." Flash reflected on the painfully guilty expression Nightshade had worn earlier. "I really do..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Jumpstart

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Four: Jumpstart**

By the next morning, Echo still wasn't done perusing the Gemini spell. Having been informed that they had returned to the original plan, he was cross-checking the spell against his own notes, wanting to make absolutely sure that the margin for error was as small as possible.

Starlight woke up and headed down to the dining room, where she and Day Light shared an early breakfast.

"Not that I mind getting an early start, but what's the occasion?" Starlight asked, suppressing a yawn.

"There's a place I want to show you." Day Light revealed. "One of my favourite places, actually. But it's kind of a long walk, and I want you to have enough time to appreciate it."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Starlight shrugged. "And what is this place, exactly?"

"I can't say." Day Light said enigmatically. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Suit yourself." Starlight smirked playfully. "But it'd better be worth me getting up this early."

"Oh, trust me." Day Light nodded. "You won't regret it."

Around finishing their breakfast, they left the dining room. Starlight crossed paths with her parents along the way.

"You're up early." Flash smiled.

"Yep." Starlight grinned.

"And just where are you going now?" Twilight asked.

"Day's taking me somewhere 'secret'." Starlight replied.

"Oh, is he now?" Twilight raised an eyebrow as she glanced in Day Light's direction.

"I assure you, my intentions are noble." Day Light said nervously. "I simply wish to show Starlight one of my favourite places, and I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Well, I guess that sounds okay." Twilight admitted. "Just don't be gone too long, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Day Light nodded.

"Have fun, you two." Flash smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Starlight grinned. "Though it would help if I knew where we were going..."

"You'll see soon enough." Day Light teased. "Just be patient."

"Yeah, yeah..." Starlight sighed, as they exited the palace.

"Listen to those two." Twilight chuckled. "They may as well already be dating."

"If only Starlight could actually admit it." Flash sighed.

"She's never been so reluctant to admit her feelings about a colt before." Twilight recalled. "Maybe this time, things will work out for her."

"Let's hope so." Flash said solemnly. "Because I can't stand to see my little girl get her heart broken again."

"Neither can I." Twilight agreed.

Starlight followed Day Light to the wall surrounding Cairode.

"So this place is over the wall?" Starlight asked.

"Not too far out." Day Light climbed the cracks and dents formed by years of wear and tear. "Now, just do as I do."

Once Day Light reached the top of the wall, Starlight simply flew up to join him.

"Show off." Day Light rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault I have wings." Starlight joked. "I can give you a lift down, if you like."

"I'm good." Day Light shrugged. "I've gone over this wall plenty of times."

"Are we even... allowed out here?" Starlight asked, a thought occurring to her. "I was thinking, with this big wall, you guys might have something against going outside."

"It's not like that." Day Light declared, as he climbed down. "The wall was built to protect Cairode from invaders, not to keep her citizens contained inside. Trust me, we're not going to get in trouble or anything for coming out here."

"You can't blame me for worrying, though." Starlight defended, as she landed on the hot sand. "I've only been here a couple of days. I don't know all the customs... so, where do we go now?"

"Just over that ridge." Day Light pointed. "But stay on your hooves. Every so often, jade jackals come by this way."

"Jade jackals?" Starlight asked. "You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?"

"They're not that much of a problem." Day Light shrugged. "One good zap from the horn sends them running."

As if on cue, a snarling sound caught their attention. Starlight turned to see one of the green-furred beasts approaching them, saliva dripping from its jaws. Nonchalantly, Day Light fired a beam from his horn, blasting the sand in front of the animal. With a loud yipe, the jackal turned tail and fled.

"You see?" Day Light turned to Starlight. "Easy as-"

"Heads up!" Starlight yelled. She fired a beam of her own, striking another jackal, which had leapt straight at Day's neck. The beast was sent flying.

"-Pie." Day Light finished.

"You were right." Starlight grinned. "They're not much of a problem at all... especially if you keep your eyes open."

"Okay, I'll admit I let my guard down." Day Light confessed.

"What you were doing was showing off." Starlight countered. "Trying to impress me with your skills."

"That too." Day Light agreed. "Now, let's move on, shall we?"

"Yeah, before any others show up." Starlight grinned. "Don't want to have to save your neck again."

"Very funny." Day Light snorted. "Honestly, two jade jackals in one day is a rarity. I doubt we'll have to worry about a third."

"Whatever you say." Starlight shrugged. "Now, let's get to this secret place of yours already."

"Right this way." Day Light urged.

With Day Light leading, the pair scaled the top of the ridge, revealing a glorious oasis beyond, filled with fruit-bearing trees, and a large body of water.

"Whoa..." Starlight gasped.

"Not bad, eh?" Day Light grinned. "Race you there!"

"You're on!" Starlight chuckled.

"No wings, though." Day Light added.

"Like I need 'em." Starlight smirked.

The pair charged down the incline. Starlight's hooves were unaccustomed to sand, so she suffered some slips and stumbles along the way. But Day Light, as a native of the desert, easily made his way downwards, beating Starlight by a wide margin.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Day Light cheered. "Home one, visitor zero!"

"Not bad for a stallion who doesn't travel much." Starlight admitted, mopping her brow. "Boy, it's hot."

"Have some water." Day Light offered.

Parched, Starlight wandered over to the pond and drank, quenching her thirst and cooling her off.

"So, what do you think?" Day Light indicated the oasis. "Was it worth the wait?"

"It's a nice place, I'll admit." Starlight declared. "How long have you known about it?"

"Oh, I discovered it a few years back." Day Light recalled. "I was bored one day, and decided to hop over the wall and explore. I found this place, and decided to make it my own private 'hang'."

"Do your parents know about this?" Starlight asked.

"I never told them." Day Light admitted. "Since father is so against the idea of 'traveling', and wants me to be a dutiful Prince, I doubt he'd think much of me sneaking away to loiter here."

"Your secret's safe with me." Starlight smiled.

"Thanks, Starlight." Day Light smiled. "Here, come into the shade."

Starlight joined Day Light under one the palm trees, enjoying a cool breeze that wafted by. Using his horn, Day Light plucked some dates, passing some to Starlight. She accepted them, and they both enjoyed the fruit.

"Mmm..." Starlight mumbled, savoring the fruit.

"I know." Day Light beamed. "Nothing like fresh-picked, is there?"

"Yep." Starlight nodded. "Just like the apples back home. There is nothing like fresh Sweet Apple Acres apples, believe me. Maybe I'll bring you some the next time your dad holds a summit."

"I'd like that." Day Light smiled.

As they finished the dates, Starlight took a moment to take in her surroundings. The shade kept her cool, while the sparkling waters of the pond glowed nearby.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She told Day Light. "It's a really great place."

"I know." Day Light grinned. "It's the kind of place where you can just relax, and forget your worries..."

"Oh, I can do 'relax'." Starlight grinned, slouching against the tree.

As Starlight leaned against the tree, she felt herself growing drowsy, due to a combination of the balmy heat and waking up so early. She leaned back further, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier...

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the delegates were in the middle of lunch.

"So, how long do you think it'll take Echo to figure out all the particulars?" Twilight asked Sunset.

"Hard to say." Sunset shrugged. "Echo has a tendency to put as much research into spells as possible, cross-referencing every possible piece of information. He's a bit of a perfectionist, you know."

"I can relate." Twilight smiled.

"So can I, actually." Sunset chuckled. "It's part of why we're so good together."

"Well, I like to think Celestia and I share a strong sense of compassion." Shine admitted. "Whenever somepony's in trouble, I can't help but step in."

"I've always admired that about you." Celestia smiled. "Though I'd be lying if I said that was the only thing that drew me to you..."

"Back in the day, I was just some two-bit trickster." Sleight noted. "Illusions were how I got by. Kinda makes sense that I'd wind up married to a shapeshifter."

"It certainly makes sense to me." Chrysalis said adoringly.

"Love doesn't always come out of similarities, you know." Dusty declared. "Look at Blueblood and I. When we first met, we couldn't be more different."

"But like they say, 'opposites attract'." Blueblood grinned.

"That was certainly true of myself and Nightshade." Red Rose remembered fondly. "I was just a regular village girl, and he was heir apparent to the throne of Haygypt. I never imagined he'd look at me twice."

"I didn't have to, my love." Nightshade grinned, nuzzling his wife. "Once was more than enough for me to realize you were the mare of my dreams."

"Oh, Nighty..." Red Rose chuckled.

"As the Princess of love, I have to say that you two are perfect together." Cadance smiled.

"I can't argue with you there." Nightshade smiled. "Although things won't truly be perfect until Black Thorn is dealt with. He has something of a... fixation on Red Rose."

"We noticed." Shine said drily.

"And again, he was just like O'Malley." Dusty sighed. "These similarities are getting more and more obvious by the day."

"Well, if all goes well, you won't have to worry about that vile stallion for much longer." Celestia declared.

"What a relief it will be, to finally be rid of that vile stallion." Nightshade sighed. "To have my mind and body to myself again. To never again worry about losing my temper, lest that rogue take over, and cause a frightful mess..."

"That's one thing that's different between O'Malley and Black Thorn, though." Dusty noted.

"Yes, O'Malley would 'come out' whenever he felt like it." Blueblood recalled. "Caboose losing his temper wasn't really a factor."

"Really?" Nightshade mused. "I suppose I should count my blessings then. I don't think I could handle Black Thorn coming out whenever he wished..."

"Neither could I..." Red Rose shuddered.

Seconds later, Echo entered the room. His mane was a mess, and he looked exhausted.

"Well, it took all night and most of the morning, but I found out everything there is to know about the Gemini spell." He said proudly. "And I think we're ready to put it to the test."

"Wonderful." Nightshade smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Sunset told her fiance admiringly.

"How soon should we get started?" Constell asked.

"Well, I usually find that there's no time like the present." Luna smiled.

"I'm game." Chrysalis nodded.

"Me too." Twilight added.

"Count me in." Constell beamed.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can say goodbye to that awful stallion." Cadance grimaced.

"Then it's agreed." Celestia nodded. "We begin right away."

"Might I suggest we take this somewhere a little more... secluded?" Echo suggested. "Don't want to risk innocent servants getting caught in the crossfire..."

"We could always use the courtyard." Red Rose suggested. "There's a nice open space there."

"Brilliant thinking as always my love." Nightshade smiled. "Let us away!"

As the group headed to the courtyard, Nightshade realized something.

"Where, may I ask, is your daughter, Starlight?" He asked Flash. "We could use an extra Alicorn in the mix."

"She went out with that son of yours." Flash told him.

"Oh, how sweet." Red Rose smiled. "Day Light's never had too many friends up until now."

"I admit that's wonderful news." Nightshade declared. "But all the same, we could use Starlight's help-"

"Oh, hush." Red Rose admonished him. "We already have five Alicorns and a Changeling Queen. That's more than enough."

"We can only hope..." Nightshade muttered.

Meanwhile, back at the oasis, Starlight had dozed off. She heard a voice, calling her name.

"Starlight... Starlight..."

Starlight opened her eyes, and realised that she had started leaning against Nightshade's side in her sleep.

"Oh, uh... sorry!" She pulled away, blushing. "Guess I was more tired than I thought..."

"That's okay." Day Light said, blushing also. "I'm the one who suggested we get up early, so it's really more my fault."

"So, um... maybe we should be heading back?" Starlight suggested, straightening up. "Those dates were great, but I'm getting hungry for something more filling..."

"Sure." Day Light nodded. "We can pick up something on the way back to the palace."

The two left the oasis, an air of tension around them.

_'I can't believe I did that!'_ Starlight berated herself. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Back at the palace, the delegates, Echo, Sunset, Nightshade and Red Rose all stood together.

"Before we begin, I believe a little history lesson is in order." Echo announced.

"Oh, joy..." Sleight said under his breath.

"I heard that." Echo glared at Sleight, before he turned to everypony else. "In my research, I had learned that it was originally created by a Maretonian Unicorn noble by the name of Janus roughly two hundred years ago. He was a rather powerful Unicorn... but rather mistrustful. He sought riches, but knew that he could only gain so much by himself, and refused to rely on others for help. So through painstaking effort, he had written this Gemini spell."

"No offense, but I'm not really getting the point here." Blueblood frowned.

"Yeah." Constell agreed. "What does knowing how the spell was made have to do with using it?"

"It's always best to know a spell inside and out before using it." Sunset declared.

"Exactly." Twilight nodded.

"I'm glad to see my teachings haven't left you after all these years, my old students." Celestia smiled approvingly.

"If you let me continue." Echo sighed. "The Gemini spell gave him the power to create a temporary partner, cut from the same skin as himself, and one that he could trust, for he was that one. For a long time, he had robbed the land, stealing riches from anypony and everypony. Ponies had suspected him, but with his copy out making robberies, Janus could always make the perfect alibi, and thanks to his status, no charges were ever made."

"Clever." Dusty acknowledged. "My uncles would have loved to know about this spell back in the day..."

"It all came to an end when one fateful night, Janus' double was caught in the act of robbing the gem depository of the Duke of Maretonia, and during his getaway, the duplicate suffered a mortal spear wound." Echo continued. "The real Janus, who was at a social gathering, as per his modus operandi, was completely unaware of this. During each crime spree, he would give his double thirty minutes to rob the place of his choice and stash the riches where he could find it later before he merged him back with himself... but when he did it that night, not knowing that his double was lying on the ground dying. When he absorbed his duplicate from far away... his body was dealt the same wound as his double, and in front of everypony, he died. This is the Gemini spell's weakness: any wound, injury, or damage dealt upon the double's body would be inflicted upon the original upon reabsorption.

"Hoo, nasty." Shine declared. "But since we're aiming to make the spell permanent this time, we probably don't have to worry about that."

"Indeed. But it would be best to test that theory once we get this spell working." Echo declared, as he nodded to Chrysalis and the Alicorns. "Please form a circle around Nightshade, your highnesses."

The royals did as they were told. Echo then released a stream of crystals, which flowed all around them, as a stream of microcrystals attached to Nightshade's horn and linked it Echo's hooves, which was holding the spell page, and other streams began coiling around each of the royal alicorns' horns and in turn linking them to Echo's hooves as well.

"What is this?" Chrysalis asked, not liking the microcrystals coiling around her horn.

"Nopony said anything about this." Twilight frowned.

"Relax, everypony." Shining declared. "I'm sure it's all part of the plan. It'll be fine."

"It'd be more fine if somepony explained what's going on." Constell said uncomfortably.

"In the months following the incident with Sombra's book, I had learned that micro-crystals are rather conductive to magical energy." Echo explained. "I theorized that all Nightshade need to use the spell is a jumpstart of alicorn and changeling magic, like a battery does with jumpstart cables."

"Not the most reassuring analogy." Blueblood cringed.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the time when my uncle Salt attached jumper cables to himself to keep him alive when he accidentally injected himself with poison." Dusty grimaced.

"Remind me never to ask your uncles about their 'glory days'..." Sleight shuddered.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Flash asked, worried for his wife's safety.

"Do not fear." Echo assured them. "If something is to go awry, I can simply expel the crystals and cut off all powers. This way, I have complete control of the situation."

"Good thinking, Echo." Cadance smiled, the least perturbed by the crystals on her horn.

"Thank you." Echo nodded. "Now, please focus your magic on the page."

The Alicorns and Chrysalis complied, as their horns began to glow. As Echo explained, the magic began crackling along the conductive tendrils of crystals to the page in Echo's hooves. The page started glowing with dark purple energy, as the energy flowed through the crystals and into Nightshade.

"This is it." He winced, as the energies flowed into him. "I can feel the magic flowing through me..."

"Please work..." Red Rose whispered. "Please..."

At first, nothing seemed to happen. But gradually, Nightshade's body began vibrating. As it started shaking wildly, some silhouette began to separate from Nightshade, looking like a mirror image of him.

"I think it's working!" Sunset smiled.

"Oh, thank Faust..." Red Rose beamed.

"Well, what do you know?" Sleight gasped in amazement. "Guess this old trick's going to work after all!"

"We'll see." Flash frowned.

"It's not over yet." Shine agreed. "Not by a long shot."

The Alicorns and Chrysalis were too focused on their task to speak, but a smile emerged on their lips.

"Keep it up, everypony!" Echo declared. "I think Nightshade is close to splitting!"

However, as he said those words, Nightshade's horn began to spark and sputter, as the Unicorn gasped in pain, his head twitching, and his body vibrating out of control.

"No, something's wrong." Shining realized. "You've gotta stop!"

"No..." Nightshade cringed. "I can... take it... arrrgh!" He screeched as the vibrations worsened.

"Nighty!" Red Rose gasped.

"Enough!" Celestia cut off her beam.

"No!" Nightshade yelled, as his vibrating slowed. "Not yet!"

"My apologies, sir." Echo sighed, as he turned to the others. "Everypony, cut off the magic, one by one! We've can't risk an instant cut-off. The feedback could end up finishing the job!"

As he instructed, one by one, the others cut off their own magic. Returning to normal, Nightshade fell to his knees, wheezing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Red Rose rushed to him.

"I'm fine." Nightshade insisted. He then turned to the others with a frown "Why did you stop? We were so close!"

"Close to what, killing you?" Twilight frowned.

"What went wrong?" Luna asked Echo. "I thought you had everything planned out."

"It seems we used too much magic at once." Echo surmised. "The overload nearly tore Nightshade apart. Had we continued, we might have torn him in half, literally."

"We have to try again!" Nightshade declared, "I know we can get it right this time!"

"Not today." Luna declared. "You're already in bad enough shape as it is."

"But-" Nightshade started.

"Another attempt could wipe you out." Sunset stated. "It's best that we all rest up and try this again tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Nightshade." Cadance assured him. "We're not giving up. We'll make this work, I promise."

"Yes, and in the meantime, me, Sunset, and Twilight could use the time to tweak the spell." Echo declared, "All we need is more time."

"Time?!" Nightshade growled. "I've lived with the scourge of Black Thorn for over twenty years!"

"Then another day or so won't make a difference." Shine pointed out."

"But we're so close-" Nightshade started.

"I know you want to get rid of Black Thorn." Dusty said sympathetically. "But is it really worth your life?"

Nightshade fell silent.

"Be grateful that first try didn't destroy you." Chrysalis remarked.

"Just remember: if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Flash told him. "You'll probably get it next time."

"Flash is right." Sleight agreed. "The greatest tricks take time to perfect, but it's worth it in the end."

"I suppose one more day couldn't hurt." Nightshade sighed, clearly disappointed.

"It's better than a last day." Red Rose pointed out. "Getting rid of Black Thorn isn't worth losing you, my love."

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Nightshade apologized. "We were just so close. I lost sight of things..."

"It's okay." Red Rose kissed him. "I'm just glad you're still here."

"I guess we should call it a day." Shining sighed.

"Agreed." Echo nodded. "I'll go back to my research, and see if I can pinpoint exactly where we went wrong."

"Thank you for trying, at least." Nightshade declared.

"You're welcome." Celestia smiled. "We're just sorry we weren't able to solve your problem today."

"Still, there's always tomorrow." Constell declared.

"Well said, Constell." Luna nodded.

As the delegates filed back into the palace, Starlight and Day Light returned.

"What's with all the long faces?" Starlight asked, noticing the downcast expressions on the delegates.

"Let's just say one of our 'discussions' didn't go the way we hoped." Twilight declared.

"Okay..." Starlight tilted her head.

Day Light caught sight of his father, looking quite defeated.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Star?" He asked.

"Sure." Starlight nodded.

Day Light rushed over to his parents.

"What happened, father?" He asked. "Did you-"

"No, son." Nightshade sighed. "The spell failed."

"Oh." Day Light hung his head.

"But we're going to try again." Red Rose said positively.

"We certainly are." Nightshade nodded. "We're not giving up. Not when we're so close."

"Let's hope the next time's the charm." Day Light grinned.

"Speaking of 'charm', how was your day out with that charming young filly?" Red Rose grinned knowingly. "Did you have fun?"

"I certainly did." Day Light nodded. "But... I didn't tell her about Black Thorn."

"You didn't?" Nightshade frowned.

"And I'm not going to." Day Light continued. "No offense dad, but I'm not going to let that thug scare away another potential friend."

"I understand." Nightshade nodded. "If only I could deny Black Thorn's existence that easily. It would make things much simpler."

"If we're lucky, I won't have to deny it much longer." Day Light pointed out. "You and Black Thorn will be separated, and we'll never have to deal with him again."

"That's the plan, son." Nightshade nodded. "But it's already hit a bump in the road. I just pray it's only a temporary delay..."

That night, an Earth Pony stallion was walking through a dark alley, when he heard a strange rustling sound.

"Hello?" He turned around, finding the alley empty. "Is anypony there?"

There was no answer. Shrugging, the stallion turned to leave, when a hoofstep caused him to pause.

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing!" The stallion yelled, half-annoyed, half-nervous.

Suddenly, a hoof wrapped in ragged cloth reached out of the shadows and grabbed him.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Moments later, the alley was truly empty.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Black Thorn's Greatest Hits

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Five: Black Thorn's Greatest Hits**

The next morning, Twilight and Sunset joined Echo in his work, trying desperately to figure out exactly where they went wrong with the first attempt at the Gemini spell. When Starlight awoke, she found her mother absent.

"Where's mom?" She asked Flash.

"Oh, your mother had a little... extra delegate work to deal with." Flash stretched the truth. "No big deal."

"Oh, okay." Starlight bought it. "If you see her, let her know I'm going into town with Day Light again."

"Will do." Flash nodded. "Have fun, sweetie."

"You know it." Starlight grinned.

As Starlight went to meet with Day Light, Twilight, Sunset and Echo were huddled in a secluded part of the palace library, discussing the problem.

"Maybe we really did just put too much magic in at once." Twilight considered. "Maybe we could try a slow, gradual feed, instead of all at once."

"You may be on to something there, Princess." Echo admitted. "A controlled increase might be easier for Prince Nightshade's body to handle."

"Leave it to Twilight to come up with the perfect solution." Sunset smiled.

"Let's not be too hasty." Echo declared. "We need to be absolutely certain before we put it to the test. You never know, we may stumble upon some other method that could work even better."

"Good point." Twilight nodded. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that there's more than one right way to solve a problem."

"And lucky for us, we have more than enough books to help us find those right ways." Sunset smiled. "Seriously, this library is a treasure trove of obscure magic knowledge!"

"Try not to get too excited, my dear." Echo said worriedly. "Your condition."

"Oh, shush." Sunset waved her hoof. "I'm only seven months pregnant. A little excitement won't harm the foal."

"I'm getting a distinct sense of deja vu." Twilight chuckled. "Flash was the same way whenever I got pregnant. He always got so overprotective."

"I'm not _over_-protective." Echo pouted. "Just protective. There's a difference."

"Not a big one, though." Sunset teased him. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm not helpless."

"I know." Echo sighed. "It doesn't stop me worrying, though."

"You are sweet." Sunset kissed him on the cheek.

"As sweet as this is, shouldn't we be getting back to work?" Twilight pointed out.

"Ah, right." Echo blushed.

"We'll get right on it." Sunset grinned sheepishly.

The scholarly trio continued their work. At lunch time, the rest of the royals were in the dining room, enjoying their food. Most of them were, that is; Nightshade was still disappointed over the failure of the Gemini spell the day before. He barely touched his food.

"Come on, Nighty." Red Rose urged. "You should eat."

"How can I eat when the knowledge that Black Thorn is still inside me gnaws at my very being?" Nightshade groaned.

"Very dramatic." Sleight declared. "If this Prince thing doesn't work out, you could always try working in the theatre."

"Yes, that's what Nightshade needs right now: ridicule." Blueblood glared at Sleight.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Sleight pouted.

"I'm sure things aren't that bad." Flash declared. "I mean, just how trouble can Black Thorn cause?"

"You have no idea." Nightshade said darkly. "Black Thorn has a special gift for taking the smallest problem and turning iy into an utter disaster. Why, I recall one incident, not long after Black Thorn first appeared, where a delegate from Aerovis, Duke Down, came to the palace. As I'm sure you know, Griffons have a reputation for being stubborn. Well, the Duke was something else entirely.

_Many years ago..._

Duke Down emerged into the throne room.

"Prince Nightshade." He bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, Duke Down." Nightshade nodded. "I understand you have come here regarding discussion of trade between our two countries?"

"That is correct." Duke Down nodded. "Considering the rate of exchange, I would be willing to accept the equivalent of ten dates in return for every sky apricot my Griffons deliver."

"I'm afraid I can't accept that." Nightshade declared. "Surely it would be fairer to trade five dates for every apricot? I'm thinking in terms of weight and mass."

"Five dates?" Duke Down growled. "You insult me. I suppose next you'll be wanting five pounds of air ivy for every one pound of pomegranates!"

"I do, in fact." Nightshade nodded. "The rules of exchange do not lie, your Dukeness."

"Do you honestly believe I would agree to those terms?" Duke Down snarled.

"That is my offer." Nightshade declared. "Take it or leave it."

"...You're surprisingly full of yourself for a wet-behind-the-ears Prince, aren't you?" Duke Down sneered.

"I beg your pardon?" Nightshade frowned.

"You heard me." Duke Down snorted. "You just got handed that throne by your father, what, a few weeks ago, and you think you know everything?"

"I don't like your tone, Duke." Nightshade declared. "If you continue acting this way, I may have to reconsider my position."

"Oh, is that supposed to be intimidating?" Duke Down smirked. "A little brat of a prince like you, threatening me?"

"It wasn't a threat." Nightshade countered. "It was a promise."

"You wouldn't dare." Duke Down sniggered. "Your sandbox of a country needs this trade more than Aerovis."

"What did you say?" Nightshade growled.

"Only that this dump of a country is lucky Aerovis is even considering trading with it." Duke Down spat. "You and your sand-dwelling kin, living in this wasteland like savages..."

"That's enough." Nightshade snarled.

"Hiding behind that oversized wall, like a bunch of cowards..." Duke Down continued.

"Stop it!" Nightshade yelled.

"Really, it's a wonder you even call yourselves 'civilized', you bunch of barbarians." Duke Down chuckled.

"I said **stop iiiit!**" Nightshade roared, as Black Thorn emerged.

"Make me." Duke Down sneered, unaware of the change.

With a savage grin, Black Thorn used his magic to lift up the Duke, then slammed him from wall to wall.

"What are you-ah! Doin-ugh!" Duke Down groaned.

**"Call it 'aggressive negotiations'."** Black Thorn smirked, as he brought Duke Down onto the floor.

"How dare you..." Duke Down struggled to get up. "Do you know who I am? I'm the Duke of Aerovis..."

**"Well guess what? I outrank you."** Black Thorn sneered. **"Now, here's how it's going to go down; Either you sign an agreement for all that trade stuff, or I pull off your wings and FEED THEM TO YOU!"** He put on a charming smile. **"Your choice."**

"Okay…okay." Duke Down trembled. "I accept your terms. In fact, I'll agree to less! Pound for pound on everything! That sound good to you?"

**"Sounds great."** Black Thorn sneered, offering a hoof. **"Shake on it?"**

Duke Down hesitated.

**"Either you shake my hoof, or I shake you."** Black Thorn threatened, his horn lighting up. **"Your call."**

Duke Down, shaking like a leaf, extending his talons, placing it on Black Thorn's hoof. The two shook, the Duke quickly pulling away afterward.

**"Good call."** Black Thorn nodded, holding up a piece of paper containing the agreement. **"Sign here, please..."**

"O-of course." Duke Down nodded. Shakily, he wrote the terms of trade and his signature on the paper.

**"Terrific."** Black Thorn smiled. **"And now, since our business has been concluded... GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY!"**

Duke Down leapt up in fear and raced out of throne room, knocking his head across the door frame in his haste to get away.

"Ta-ta, Dukey." Black Thorn waved mockingly.

_The present..._

"To be honest, it sorta sounds like that Duke got what was coming to him." Constell admitted.

"Perhaps, but his country didn't have to pay the price for his actions." Nightshade sighed. "Suffice to say, once I found out what happened, I managed to renegotiate for a fairer trade- with a different representative, as Duke Down refused to return, for fear of more abuse. And of course, Black Thorn would go on to cause more trouble..."

_Not so many years ago..._

Nightshade was throwing a banquet for dignitaries from around the world. Nobles from Fetland, Maretonia, and more were sat at the table. Red Rose, who had recently married Nightshade, sat beside him. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until the minister of Fetland, Blitzen, started kicking up a fuss.

"Ugh, this food is terrible!" The portly, middle-aged Reindeer gagged. "What manner of cuisine is this?"

"It's our chef's very best recipes." Nightshade declared.

"Is that so?" Blitzen sneered. "If I were you, I'd get a new chef."

"I don't taste anything wrong with it." Red Rose shrugged.

"Don't you?" Blitzen frowned. "This 'soup' is too watery, and the bread is too hard."

"Nopony's perfect." Nightshade declared. "And that goes for food, too."

"Well, perhaps in this country, such fare is standard." Blitzen huffed. "But if my chef came out with this slop, I would have him taken out back and beaten."

"Excuse me?" Nightshade gaped, as several of the other guests gasped. "You beat your servants?!"

"Only when they displease me." Blitzen admitted. "Don't you do the same?"

"I'm proud to say I don't." Nightshade grimaced. "I am not a slavemaster. I don't see the need to discipline my servants using force."

"And there's the problem." Blitzen snorted. "You're too soft on your underlings. They're supposed to bow to your every whim, to carry out your every order to the letter. How can you expect them to do that, when they don't fear you enough to do so?"

"Because they shouldn't fear me." Nightshade frowned. "I may be a Prince, but they are ponies, just the same as me."

"See what I mean?" Blitzen turned to the others "Soft. Who can respect a leader like that?"

"You think I'm less of a leader just because I don't abuse my servants?" Nightshade growled, his anger rising.

"Perhaps you should call in some servants, so I can show you how a real leader does it." Blitzen smirked. "Where's that chef? He can be the first subject!"

Nightshade's face began to contort. Red Rose, recognizing the signs, tried to calm him down.

"Nighty, don't..." She urged. "Not now..."

"I... I can't... stop it!" Nightshade yelled.

"Eh?" Blitzen frowned. "What is this?"

**"This is round two, Mr antlers."** Black Thorn smirked. **"Nightshade just tagged out, and now it's my turn."**

"What nonsense are you spouting now?" Blitzen asked pompously.

**"Nonsense?"** Black Thorn mock-gasped. **"No, I'm providing a service."**

"What kind of service?" Blitzen frowned.

**"A lesson in table etiquette, tubby."** Black Thorn sneered. **"For starters, maybe you don't like the food because you aren't really tasting it, mostly because you're just shovelling it down your fat throat!"**

"How dare-" Blitzen started.

**"But I can help with that."** Black Thorn declared.

Using his magic, Black Thorn lifted up a dozen pieces of bread, then thrust them into Blitzen's mouth, slowly pushing them down his throat, to the horror of the other guests.

"Mph!" Blitzen struggled helplessly, struggling to breath.

**"There, you see?"** Black Thorn grinned. **"Doesn't it taste so much better when you savor it?"**

Black Thorn shut off his magic. Blitzen immediately started coughing up the bread.

"How dare- this is an outra-" He said between coughs.

**"Dry throat, huh?"** Black Thorn tutted. **"You know what can fix that? Some watery soup!"**

Black Thorn lifted the tureen of soup up into the air, then flung the contents at Blitzen.

"Gaaah!" Blitzen yelled, as he was doused in soup. "You miserable-" He was cut off by the tureen striking him in the head.

**"Don't I host a fine dinner?"** Black Thorn cackled. **"It just knocks you out!"**

The other guests were shocked, to say the least.

"Unbelievable!" One yelled.

"An outrage!" Another agreed.

"This is how you treat your guests?" A mare admonished him.

**"Oh, I'm sorry."** Black Thorn glared. **"Any of you want the same?"**

The guests backed down, cowed by the threat.

**"That's what I thought."** Black Thorn sneered. **"So just sit down, be quiet, and enjoy your food, like good little guests. Anypony who complains gets what Mr antlers got."**

Blitzen, still unconscious, groaned feebly. The guests quietly went back to their food.

**"That's more like it."** Black Thorn smirked. **"See how much better things are when you all quit whining?"**

"Ugh..." Blitzen started coming to, only for Black Thorn to hit him with the tureen again.

_The present..._

"Sweet... me." Celestia gaped.

"Even Blitzen didn't deserve that..." Dusty gasped.

"I'm not so sure about that." Blueblood grimaced. "Even at my worst, I never beat my servants."

"On that, we agree." Chrysalis scowled. "I would never dream of abusing my subjects like that..."

"To be honest, I think Black had been fighting all your battles." Sleight noted.

"Well, nevertheless, relations between Haygypt and Fetland have never been the same since." Nightshade admitted. "But as bad as things were, I was at least relieved that Black Thorn's wrath had not been visited on my subjects. Until..."

_Years ago..._

Not long after Day Light was born, there was a period of unrest in Cairode. Due to a bad date-growing season, money was low, and Nightshade was forced to lay off more than a few public servants. A group of angry citizens started campaigning outside the palace, yelling out slogans like "Give back our jobs" or "Nightshade: living in the dark" (and one odd redneck screaming "They took our jobs" in a hillbilly accent), at the top of their lungs. Their actions were so loud, they arose the young Day Light from his slumber.

"You've got to do something, Nighty." Red Rose urged, as she tried to soothe the bawling Day Light.

"I'll try." Nightshade nodded.

Nightshade stepped out on the palace steps, where the crowd was still picketing.

"Citizens, please!" He announced. "I know you're upset, but all this noise keeps waking up my foal!"

"Well, look at that." The lead protester, an Earth Pony stallion, snorted. "Nightshade cares more about his own family than us."

"That's not true." Nightshade declared.

"Why did you take our jobs?" A female Pegasus mare demanded. "I worked in the weather department for ten years before you kicked me out!"

"I didn't want to lay anypony off." Nightshade countered. "But our budget is practically non-existent. Sacrifices must be made."

"Oh, sure." A Unicorn stallion snorted. "So long as you're not the one making them!"

"Some Prince you are!" The Earth Pony yelled. "You don't care about any of us!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Nightshade growled. "I care about everypony in the city, nay, this country. Your happiness is my first priority. I-"

"Don't give us your lies!" The Pegasus threw a rotten pomegranate at Nightshade's head. The fruit burst as it impacted, spraying its stale juices all over Nightshade.

"My robes!" Nightshade gasped.

"Liar!" The Unicorn yelled, as the rest of the crowd started throwing things. "Selfish, money-grubbing tyrant!"

"No... please... listen..." Nightshade tried to talk them down, but all the fruit and stones thrown at him were too much. **"Knock it off!"** He roared, as Black Thorn emerged.

The sound of the roar stunned the crowd into silence. They had never heard such a sound come out of Nightshade before.

**"You whiny little ingrates."** Black Thorn snarled. **"You thought it was bad when Nightshade 'fired' you? Well try this on for size!"**

Black Thorn started firing magic blasts from his horn, sending the protesters running for cover.

**"That's right, run!"** Black Thorn sneered. **"Next time, you lowlife commoners should just stay in your holes, where you belong! If I ever see you fools near the palace again, I'll show you what it's really like to be 'terminated'!"**

"He's not a tyrant, he's a monster!" The lead protester yelled.

"Run for your lives!" The Unicorn screamed.

**"Yeah, get lost!"** Black Thorn smirked. **"You're just lucky those were warning shots. Next time, I won't be so nice! And you won't be walking away, you hear?!"**

_The Present..._

"By Faust..." Luna gasped, raising her hooves to her mouth in horror.

"That was one of the worst moments." Nightshade admitted. "My subjects had seen the dark side I hided, and the one thing I never wanted- for them to fear me- came to pass. Now they all worry that they may say or do the wrong thing, and bring forth Black Thorn's wrath."

"That's terrible." Shine shook his head. "Royalty is supposed to be looked up to, trusted... not feared."

"Which is why I need to be rid of Black Thorn." Nightshade declared. "Not just for me, but for my subjects. They shouldn't have to live in fear of Black Thorn."

"Hang in there, pal." Shining comforted him. "Twilight and the others will find a way."

At that point, Twilight, Echo and Sunset entered the room.

"We may have figured out a way to get the spell to work!" Twilight announced.

"How's that for timing?" Flash grinned.

The group returned to the courtyard, taking on the same positions as the day before.

"So, what will we be doing differently this time?" Cadance asked.

"This time, we will be infusing your magic into the spell slowly." Echo revealed. "A slow build-up of magic may avoid the overload problems we encountered before."

"It was Twilight's idea." Sunset smiled.

"It was a team effort, though." Twilight said modestly.

The Alicorns and Chrysalis gathered around Nightshade, and Echo brought out his crystals, as before.

"Alright, this time, you must funnel your magic in one after the other." Echo instructed. "Princess Celestia will be first, followed by Luna, and so on."

"As you wish." Celestia nodded. She fired a beam of magic into the page, which in turn flowed into Nightshade.

Luna followed suit, then Constell, Cadance, Twilight and Chrysalis.

"It feels... different this time." Nightshade admitted. "Less... forceful."

As it was before, Nightshade's body began vibrating.

"Here it comes." Twilight smiled. "Hooves crossed, everypony..."

Once again, a silhouette broke off from Nightshade. But this time, it became less indistinct, and more solid.

"It's working!" Shining smiled.

"At last..." Nightshade smiled, as he gazed upon his doppelganger.

The feeling of elation didn't last though, as the duplicate suddenly faded away.

"What?!" Nightshade gasped. "No! Get it back! More power!"

"Wait, won't that hurt you?" Flash pointed out. "Like last time!"

"Just a little more!" Nightshade urged. "We were so close that time."

"Perhaps a touch more power could help." Luna admitted.

"Not too much, though..." Chrysalis added.

The Alicorns and Changeling increased their magic slightly. Nightshade once again saw a duplicate form, but it vanished again. Giving in to fatigue, the Alicorns and Chrysalis stopped.

"Again!" Nightshade roared.

"That won't work." Echo declared. "Something's gone wrong. The duplicate lacks stability for some reason..."

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board." Sunset sighed.

"I don't believe this." Nightshade groaned. "It was right there in front of me, and it just..."

"There, there, dear." Red Rose comforted him. "At least we're getting closer."

"I suppose so." Nightshade sighed.

"We're not going to stop trying, Nightshade." Celestia pledged. "No matter how long it takes, we will free you from the burden of Black Thorn."

"That's a promise." Luna added.

"All of us are going to give it our all." Cadance smiled.

"We won't abandon you in your hour of need." Chrysalis declared.

"Because that's what friends do." Twilight grinned.

"You honor me with your selfless." Nightshade beamed. "But I don't wish to keep you from your own kingdoms. Hopefully, our next try will be the last."

"That's the spirit." Flash nodded. "Stay positive!"

That night, Starlight and Day Light lay on the palace's roof, looking be at the twinkling stars above. After walking through Cairode for most of the day, Starlight had realized she hadn't actually seen the stars in Haygypt, so Day Light had offered to show her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Starlight sighed.

"They sure are." Day Light smiled. "Looking at them now, I can understand why your parents named you so. For there is nothing more beautiful than star light."

_'Wait, is he... flirting with me?'_ Starlight thought. _'Or is he talking about the actual star light? Well, it's not like I'm going to ask...'_

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "It's quite a sight. I could look up at those stars forever..."

"Me too." Day Light nodded. "It helps me take my mind off the pressures of being royalty. So many expect so much from me, and I don't want to let them down. But sometimes, the responsibility just..."

"I know what you mean." Starlight nodded. "Anypony who thinks being royal is all thrones and banquets doesn't know what they're talking about."

"So true." Day Light chuckled. "It feels good to have somepony to talk to about such things. I can never say any of this to my parents, for fear of disappointing them. They too believe in me."

"So do mine." Starlight admitted. "But sometimes, you gotta find support from somepony your own age group. And I'd be glad to give you support."

"Thank you, Starlight." Day Light smiled. "You can count on me to return the favor."

"That's what I like to hear." Starlight nodded. "Now, less talking, more stargazing."

The two returned their gaze up to the stars, relishing the tranquility of the night.

Meanwhile, at the museum, a lone security guard was on patrol, inspecting each of the exhibits. When he walked over to an ornate sarcophagus display, he was shocked to find it had been opened, the lid lying on the floor. On the display next to it, a golden staff was missing.

"What in the...?" He frowned.

The guard made a quick check of all the doors and windows. There were no signs of forced entry, physical or magical (each door and window having been fitted with a magic detector, in case any Unicorn thieves tried to break in. This confused the guard, who knew full well that the sarcophagus had been closed earlier.

"What is going on around here?" He scratched his head.

Just behind the guard, a figure emerged from the shadows, wielding the staff. The figure crept up on the guard, and struck him on the back of the head with the staff.

"Ugh!" The guard yelped, as he fell to the ground.

The figure dragged the guard's prone body away...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Competitive Nature

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Six: Competitive Nature**

The next morning, Starlight came down for breakfast. Several of the others were already there, including Constell.

"Hey, cuz." Constell smiled.

"Hey." Starlight nodded.

"Haven't seen much of you lately." Constell remarked. "Mostly because you've been spending all your time with a certain colt..."

"What are you implying?" Starlight frowned.

"Nothing." Constell said instantly. "You two seem to have really hit it off, that's all."

"Yeah, well, he is a really good friend." Starlight retorted, taking care to emphasize the word 'friend'.

"I'm sure he is." Constell nodded.

"Anyway, how have things been for you and the others?" Starlight asked, eager to change the subject. "I hope it hasn't been too boring doing 'delegate' stuff all day."

Constell and the others stiffened. Twilight and Flash had asked them not to mention Black Thorn to Starlight, for the same reason they hadn't told her themselves.

"Believe it or not, it has its moments." Constell said shiftily.

"I'll have to take your word for it." Starlight shrugged, helping herself to some breakfast.

Shortly after, Day Light entered the room.

"Hey, Star." He smiled.

"Morning, Day." Starlight grinned.

"'Star'? 'Day'?" Constell grinned. "Who is she trying to fool?"

"So, what are we doing today?" Starlight asked, as Day Light ate his own breakfast.

"How are you at sports?" Day Light asked.

"Not too shabby." Starlight admitted. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could play some sapphire squash in the courtyard." Day Light declared. "You ever played?"

"Not much, but I'm all for trying new things." Starlight declared. "Let's do it."

"Great." Day Light smiled. "I'll just finish this, and then we can head out."

Starlight waited patiently for Day Light to finish, then followed him out of the dining room.

"Those two are so cute together." Shining declaring. "Too bad that niece of mine is too stubborn to admit her feelings..."

"She will, eventually." Cadance predicted confidently. "Feelings like that can't be held in forever."

"Too bad they're not playing topaz tennis." Constell sighed. "I've got a great 'thirty love' joke..."

Starlight and Day Light headed out to the courtyard, which featured several playing fields and courts for all kinds of sports. The sapphire squash court lay to the east. Once they made it there, the pair took out some crystalline racquets, and a small sapphire sphere.

"Don't worry if you're not that good." Day Light assured Starlight, as he lifted both the ball and his racquet up with his magic. "It takes time to get the hang of this."

"That's okay with me." Starlight shrugged. "I'm more about the fun side of things, anyway."

"It might help for you to do as I do." Day Light said proudly. "I've been playing this game since I was no taller than the net."

"Good for you." Starlight waved her racquet. "Now, let's get to playing."

"Gladly." Day Light nodded. "I'll serve first. And I'll try to go easy on you."

"Don't hold back on my account." Starlight declared.

"As you wish." Day Light smiled.

Day Light batted the ball over the net. Starlight caught it just time, sending it back where it came, and Day Light returned it. That time, Starlight missed.

"First point to me." Day Light grinned.

"Nice swing." Starlight admitted.

"Years of practice." Day Light chuckled. "Your serve, by the way."

"Comin' at ya!" Starlight patted the ball over the net.

A back-and-forth scene began. Starlight, like her mother, was something of a fast learner, and was quickly getting the hang of the game. With one sudden swing, she sent the ball soaring past Day Light, who swung too late to stop it.

"Hey, I scored!" Starlight smiled.

"Not bad... for a beginner." Day Light shrugged. "Now let me show how it's done."

The game continued. As it did, Starlight couldn't help but notice Day Light becoming more agitated with every score she made. He started getting more violent with his swings, and more reckless with his movements. In the end, to both pony's surprise, Starlight won.

"Huh, how about that?" Starlight mused. "Guess I've just got a knack for this, huh?"

"That's... not... possible..." Day Light gasped, both breathless and drenched in sweat. "I haven't lost a game in years."

"No offense, but I think your winning streak's been broken." Starlight smiled.

"No! No way!" Day Light yelled, throwing his racquet to the ground. "You must have cheated!"

"Excuse me?" Starlight frowned. "I don't cheat."

"Then how else do you explain a stallion of my skill being beaten by a g-" Day Light started.

"Oh, you are not about to say 'beaten by a girl'!" Starlight growled.

"And what if I was?" Day Light asked. "Some upstart girl coming along and winning like that? Very suspicious, if you ask me!"

"I don't believe this!" Starlight growled. "I never thought you could be such a sore loser!"

"I don't lose!" Day Light shot back. "Never! You probably cheated! And I don't play with cheaters!"

"Is that so?" Starlight said angrily. "Well, I don't play with sore losers."

"Then why don't you just get out of here?" Day Light demanded.

"Oh, I will." Starlight spat.

"Fine." Day Light huffed.

"Fine." Starlight snarled.

Starlight stomped out of the court, while Day Light kicked his racquet away.

As Starlight returned to the palace, she crossed paths with Constell.

"Hey cuz, where's that new friend of yours?" Constell asked.

"What new friend?" Starlight pouted. "I didn't make any new friends here!"

"Uh... what about Prince Day Light?" Constell pointed out.

"Never heard of him." Starlight growled as she walked away. "There's no Prince here. ...Just a royal jerk!"

"Oh, boy." Constell shook her head. "As Cadance would say, 'the road to love has lots of speed bumps'. Sounds like Star's hit a pretty big one..."

Over in the library, Twilight, Sunset and Echo were still trying to figure out what went wrong with the last attempt at invoking the Gemini spell. Thus far, they'd found nothing.

"I just don't understand what went wrong." Echo frowned. "We had the flow of magical energies all worked out. We followed the Starswirl principle, and the Clover thorem... I can't understand why it didn't work."

"Was there some variable we missed?" Twilight surmised.

"Perhaps." Echo sighed. "This is so frustrating! Perhaps we missed something in the power flow regulation equation..."

"Possibly." Twilight admitted. "We'll just have to keep researching."

"Indeed." Echo nodded, pulling out another book.

"Speaking of research, I've read some of your theses about dark magic." Twilight remarked.

"Really?" Echo smiled. "What did you think?"

"I thought they were quite insightful." Twilight admitted. "Though not so long ago, I was a little skeptical about the idea of putting them into practice..."

"I don't blame you." Echo shrugged. "Your brother felt the same way, but he saw the light eventually."

"I heard." Twilight nodded. "That new branch of the Crystal Guard he's put you in charge of, the one using defensive dark magic... 'Project Synchro', right?"

"That's the one." Echo nodded.

"I was pretty surprised to hear about that." Twilight admitted. "Even moreso that Shining Armor was the one who arranged it."

"It was a surprise for us, too." Sunset added. "But a pleasant one, though."

"So how is Project Synchro going?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it's still in the preliminary stages, but the trainees are showing some real promise." Echo smiled. "Before long, they'll be bringing my dream of using dark magic for good to life."

"And what a noble dream it is, too." Twilight grinned. "Best of luck."

"I'm afraid luck is what we need right now." Echo frowned. "Nightshade's reputation, and perhaps his very sanity, rest with us. If we fail..."

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Twilight said confidently. "As long as we work together, anything's possible."

"That's right." Sunset nodded. "We can't give-" Sunset let out a small yawn.

"Maybe you should take a break, Sunset." Echo suggested. "You've been working quite hard."

"I'm fine, Echo." Sunset declared, stifling another yawn.

"Echo's right." Twilight countered. "I'm impressed by how hard you've been working. All this stress isn't good for the foal. Maybe you _should_ get rest."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm fragile, you know!" Sunset said hotly.

"I never said that." Echo said nervously.

"You were _thinking_ it, though." Sunset growled.

"Look Sunset, I've been there." Twilight said sympathetically. "When I was pregnant with Dusk, and even with Starlight, Flash worried over my every move, convinced that I might hurt myself or my foal. But he only did it because he cared. Echo's just doing the same thing."

"Okay, okay..." Sunset sighed. "I'll go to our room and get some rest. Happy?"

"Very." Echo kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, my love."

In spite of her bad mood, Sunset couldn't resist kissing Echo back.

"Be back soon." She smiled.

Sunset left the library, and headed upstairs. Along the way, she bumped into Celestia.

"Oh, sorry, your highness." Sunset apologized. "I was just-"

"Think nothing of it." Celestia smiled. "You know, it occurs to me that we haven't had much of a chance to talk these last couple of days."

"I suppose not." Sunset agreed.

"So, how are things?" Celestia asked. "How's your foal doing?"

"He's is doing pretty well." Sunset rubbed her belly. "Getting bigger every day. It's wonderful. I've never felt so happy and proud before."

"I know the feeling." Celestia smiled. "Those months I spent carrying Miracle were some of the happiest of my life- Which is saying a lot, considering how long I've been around."

"I was pretty surprised when I'd heard you'd gotten married, and had a foal." Sunset recalled. "No offense, but I thought it seemed a little... ordinary for you. I never would have guessed..."

"Neither would I." Celestia nodded. "Before I met Shine, I was feeling lonely. I seemed like I would never know the beauty of love that so many others had felt. But I was wrong. I found my special somepony, and the happiness of true love."

"And so did I." Sunset smiled. "And I wasn't even looking..."

"Well, as Cadance might say, love is always a surprise." Celestia declared. "I had to say, when I sent you to work under Echo, never had I imagined that you and he would get together, and even have a foal together no less."

"Trust me, there were a lot of things that played into it..." Sunset shrugged, her thoughts focusing on a certain stallion. "But it was because of those things that I had realized how much I cared for Echo, and how much he cared for me..."

"You two do make a wonderful couple." Celestia admitted.

"Yeah." Sunset smiled. "When I finally accepted my feelings for Echo, it felt like I've found a part of myself I never knew was missing. It was a lot like when Twilight helped me understand the power of friendship..."

"Speaking of which, how are you, Echo and Twilight handling the research?" Celestia asked.

"Not so well, I'm afraid." Sunset sighed. "We've tried our best, but we still can't figure out what went wrong..."

"I'm sure you'll figure out eventually." Celestia said encouragingly.

"You mean Twilight and Echo will." Sunset frowned. "With my 'condition', they think it's best if I don't over-exert myself."

"They have a point, though." Celestia pointed. "You are carrying precious cargo, after all."

"Maybe it's better this way." Sunset shrugged. "Echo always did have an eye for solving dark magic problems, and Twilight's so much more experienced. I had a long break from magic when I... you know... deserted you, all those years ago."

"I remember." Celestia deadpanned.

"Sometimes... I don't even think I should be here." Sunset sighed. "After everything I did, and tried to do, I feel like I've been forgiven far too easily, and have gotten so much that I don't really deserve."

"You shouldn't feel that way at all, Sunset." Celestia assured.

"Shouldn't I?" Sunset frowned. "In Aerovis, when I fell prey to the Pride spell, I reverted back to the way I was before. Arrogant, self-centred, callous, convinced everypony was beneath me... After I returned to normal, I felt so awful about it. It was like I was reliving what had made me go astray from your teachings. The very thing that made me a failure as your student had returned to haunt me. And sometimes, I feel as if it will always haunt me."

"Oh, Sunset..." Celestia bowed her head in sympathy.

"It's like I can never escape the pony I once was." Sunset sighed. "The egotistical, power-hungry mare who turned her back on everything you tried to teach her. Who tried to take a power she hadn't earned, and use it to take over Equestria." A tear leaked from her eye. "I really was a monster back then..."

"Yes, that's who you _used_ to be." Celestia nodded. "But you have changed so much since then. You opened your heart to the magic of friendship, made a fresh start in your homeland. You saved Equestria from evil forces, found love, and will soon be raising a family with that love. You've come so far, Sunset, and I am so proud of you for doing so."

"I have, haven't I?" Sunset smiled.

"You see?" Celestia grinned. "There's no need to hold on to the past."

"Guess not." Sunset nodded. "Sorry about that. Hormones, you know?"

"Say no more." Celestia chuckled. "I went through something similar when I was pregnant with Miracle. For a solid week, I would burst into tears over every little thing."

"Really?" Sunset stifled a giggle.

"Really." Celestia smiled. "It scared the horseshoes out of poor Shine, I can tell you that much."

"I'll bet." Sunset giggled. "Well, I'd better get some rest."

"Of course." Celestia smiled. "Enjoy it, my former student."

Meanwhile, Starlight had flown up to the roof of the palace. She sat on the edge, still sulking over her fight with Day Light.

"Lousy jerk..." She muttered. "Who does he think he is..."

Her angry muttering was interrupted by the sounds of grunting and gasping. Starlight turned to see Day Light struggling to climb up.

"There you are." Day Light wheezed, as he pulled himself up. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What do you want?" Starlight growled. "Wanna yell at me some more?"

"Look, Star..." Day Light sighed. "I wanted to apologize for what I said back there. It was totally uncalled for."

"You bet it was!" Starlight yelled. "What was the deal, anyway?"

"It's just... I've always taken my sports very seriously." Day Light confessed. "I suppose I have quite the competitive nature. Especially when it comes to sapphire squash. Until today, I'd never actually lost a game. Though admittedly, most of those games were played against the servants... and now that I think about it, they may have in fact let me win..."

"Sorry I broke your winning streak." Starlight said sarcastically.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Day Light admitted. "Once I cooled down, I realised what a huge mistake I'd made. I let my pride get the best of me. I just couldn't handle being beaten. I should have taken my loss like a good sport, and not yelled at you the way I did." He sighed deeply. "...I'm sorry, Starlight. I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore." He chuckled wistfully. "At least I can say I had a friend for a couple of days..."

Starlight's anger abated as she remembered how Day Light had told her how he never had many friends. Day Light turned, ready to climb back down.

"Wait!" Starlight flew over to him. "I accept your apology. ...And I don't really want to _not_ hang out with you. It's been a lot of fun, and I don't want some silly argument to ruin everything."

"Really?" Day Light smiled. "You forgive me?"

"Sure." Starlight nodded. "That's what friends do. When your mom's the Princess of friendship, you know about stuff like that."

"Thanks, Star." Day Light smiled. "This really means a lot to me."

"No problem." Starlight smiled. "Just try not to flip out like that again."

"I'll try." Day Light nodded. "But for now, perhaps we should try something a little less competitive... How about we go for a swim in the pool?"

"Oh, for sure." Starlight wiped her brow. "I've been sweating like a pig in this heat. The roof was definitely not the best place to go and have a sulk..."

"Not the easiest place to get to, either." Day Light added. "Unless you have wings."

"Yeah, wings really do come in useful." Starlight admitted, fanning herself.

"Show-off." Day Light gently chided her.

"How about a little for you?" Starlight asked, switching to fanning Day Light.

"Thanks." Day Light smiled. "You know something? I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too." Starlight grinned. "Now, how about that pool?"

"I'm just waiting on you." Day Light replied.

"Not for much longer." Starlight smiled.

Spreading both wings, Starlight flew down to the ground. Day Light hopped downward, using the terraces and adjoining building (which housed the guard barracks to reach the ground).

"Not bad." Starlight clapped. "I give it an 8.5."

"Only 8.5?" Day Light mock-pouted.

"You were a little unbalanced on the dismount." Starlight joked.

"If you say so." Day Light shrugged. "Gymnastics was never my thing. Now, follow me for some liquid-based refreshment..."

As the two reconciled friends made their way to the pool, they went past Constell.

"They made up already?" Constell noted, watching them race down the corridor. "That was fast... Guess it really _is_ true love."

Meanwhile, the chief constable of Cairode, Rigid Reed, entered the throne room. Nightshade and Red Rose were both there, sitting in their thrones.

"Your highness." Reed bowed to Nightshade.

"Well now." Nightshade nodded. "What brings you here, constable Reed?"

"There have been a number of... disappearances in the past few days." Reed announced. "Citizens have gone missing without a trace, most notably the security guard at the museum, a Mr. Palm Shades."

"Not to sound callous, constable, but exactly what about these crime requires you to inform me personally?" Nightshade asked impatiently. He was a little testy over the repeated failure of the Gemini spell, anxiously awaiting the next try, and in no mood to be unnecessarily troubled.

"Well, your highness..." The constable said nervously. "Preliminary examination of the crime scenes suggest that... dark magic may be involved."

"Oh!" Red Rose raised a hoof to her mouth in surprise.

"Dark magic?" Nightshade stood up. "You're certain?"

"We're not aware of the extent, but the magical residue found at both scenes suggest that some form of dark magic played a part in the disappearances." Reed announced.

"I see." Nightshade frowned. "Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, constable."

"Of course, my Prince." Reed bowed.

"Rest assured, I will take this matter under due consideration." Nightshade declared.

"Thank you, your highness." Reed bowed once more, then departed.

"Dark magic?" Red Rose gasped. "What could it mean?"

"I don't know, my love." Nightshade shook his head. "As if Black Thorn didn't give us enough trouble, now we have this to worry about..."

The Prince and his wife fell silent, their minds becoming full of worry over what those disappearances could entail...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. DMI: Dark Magic Investigation

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Seven: DMI: Dark Magic Investigation**

The next morning, Echo and Sunset made their way back to the library, still hoping to find some way to make the Gemini spell work.

"This isn't good." Echo frowned. "If we still can't find a way to make this work, we may have to abandon the project entirely."

"Don't be negative." Sunset urged. "We'll find a way. And besides, we do have an expert on dark magic on our side... namely you." She smiled at her fiancé. "I know you'll find a way, Echo. I just know it."

"Thanks, Sunset." Echo smiled. "Until I met you, I never knew what it was like to have somepony truly believe in me. It's a good feeling."

"Isn't it?" Sunset nuzzled him. "Now, come on. We've got work to do."

As they passed by the throne room, Nightshade and Red Rose were discussing something. It was the use of two certain words that caught Echo and Sunset's attention.

"It seems a little suspicious, don't you think?" Red Rose asked. "That incidents involving dark magic would occur just as you're had experiments done with a dark magic spell?"

"Dark magic?" Echo frowned.

"It's a coincidence, my dear." Nightshade said firmly. "After all, what could the Gemini spell possibly have to do with vanishing ponies?"

"'Vanishing ponies'?" Sunset repeated.

"All the same, maybe you should call off work on the Gemini for a while." Red Rose suggested.

"I can't do that!" Nightshade gasped. "Not when I'm so close to being rid of Black Thorn!"

"I want Black Thorn gone as much as you do." Red Rose countered. "But if these incidents really are connected to our own foray into dark magic, every attempt could just be making things worse."

"We don't know that for sure, Rose." Nightshade said stubbornly. "Until I see irrefutable proof that our work on the Gemini spell has something to do with it, I refuse to stop."

"Even if it means more disappearances?" Red Rose shot back.

"Don't take that tone with me." Nightshade growled. "I know full well the consequences of my decision. Besides, if the disappearances turn out to be unrelated, then I'll have delayed matters for no reason."

Echo and Sunset shared a nod, then entered the throne room.

"Forgive our intrusion, your highness." Echo declared. "We couldn't help but overhear."

"Ah, Professor Alchemy, Ms. Shimmer." Nightshade tensed up. "You... heard all that?"

"It was a little hard not to." Sunset admitted.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance." Echo offered. "Sunset and I are, as you know, quite knowledgeable regarding dark magic. If you would allow us to investigate the crime scenes, we may be able to find out for sure if they are connected to the Gemini spell."

"I appreciate the offer, but the two of you are still required to iron out the kinks in the Gemini spell." Nightshade shook his head. "That is our top priority."

"Yeah, about that..." Sunset cringed. "We've hit kind of a dead end in our research..."

"You have?!" Nightshade gasped.

"It is true that we have exhausted the resources in your library." Echo nodded. "But perhaps investigating this incident will provide us with some inspiration as to how to move on with the Gemini spell."

"You really think that could work?" Nightshade asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, dear." Red Rose told him.

Nightshade mulled it over for a moment.

"Very well." He sighed. "I suppose we could call it killing two birds with one stone. Go down to the police station and ask for constable Rigid Reed, tell him I sent you."

"We shall, your highness." Echo bowed.

"Thank you for accepting our offer." Sunset smiled.

"Just don't let me regret it." Nightshade frowned.

As Echo and Sunset made their way out of the throne room, they crossed paths with Day Light.

"Good morning, your highness." Echo smiled.

"Morning." Day Light smiled back. "Say, I was wondering... do you think you could allow Starlight and myself some time to use the library? There are some books I'd really like to show her."

"You're in luck." Sunset grinned. "Echo and I are... doing some outside research, so the library is all yours."

"Really?" Day Light smiled. "Thank you!"

"Speaking of which, we probably should let Twilight know that we won't be there today." Echo added.

"Of course." Sunset nodded. "But knowing Twilight, she'll probably just keep going herself."

After informing Twilight of their new business, Echo and Sunset headed to the police station to gather the information.

"Here's everything we have on file regarding the disappearances." Rigid Reed handed Echo some sheaves of paper. "Hope you have better luck than we did."

"Thank you, constable." Echo nodded. "Rest assured, we will do our best."

Echo and Sunset's first stop was the museum; Since it was the most recent site, logic dictated that it would have the strongest remnants of dark magic. While Sunset used her horn like a flashlight to try and find any clues, Echo spread out his crystals, using them to soak up any lingering dark magic energies.

"No physical evidence." Sunset declared. "No tracks whatsoever, in fact. How are you doing, Echo?"

"I think I may have found something." Echo declared, as his crystals returned to him. He held up a small swarm in his hoof. "There is definitely some residual dark magic energy here, but none like I've ever encountered before. And it seems to be concentrated in this room only. No trail of any kind."

"We should check the alley next." Sunset noted. "See if the same residue is there, too."

"My thoughts exactly." Echo nodded. "But maybe we should take a break. Don't want you on your hooves for too long..."

"Oh, Echo..." Sunset rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Day Light and Starlight entered the library. Twilight was (as Sunset suspected) still working there herself, hoping to find something they'd missed.

"Hey, mom." Starlight smiled.

"Hi, Starlight." Twilight nodded. "Prince Day Light. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to introduce Star to some of my country's best literature." Day Light revealed.

"What are you working on, mom?" Starlight asked.

"Oh... just this and that." Twilight shrugged. "Don't mind me, you two just do what you came here for."

"Hey Star, check this out." Day Light brought down a book.

"'Saddle Arabian Nights'." Starlight read the cover.

"My all-time favorite book." Day Light grinned. "I must have read it about a hundred times."

"Wow, that good?" Starlight mused.

"Read it and find out." Day Light urged.

Starlight started reading the book. Day Light looked over her shoulder, pointing out lines of interest. Twilight looked up from her research, and smiled.

_'Nothing like a good book to bring two ponies together.'_ She thought to herself.

Back in Cairode, Echo and Sunset arrived at the alley where a scream had been reported. As Echo walked into the alley, his crystals started to vibrate, recognizing the dark magic residue.

"The same kind of dark magic is permeating this alley." Echo declared. "It seems these incidents really are connected."

"But to what end?" Sunset asked.

"Hard to say." Echo frowned, releasing some more crystals. "There is a trail here, but it's degraded. It becomes too faint to follow after a few hooves."

"Maybe we should ask ponies around town." Sunset suggested. "Maybe somepony's seen or heard of something usual lately."

"An excellent idea, my love." Echo kissed her on the cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd still be in that musty old study." Sunset joked.

"True." Echo nodded. "Thank Faust I met you..."

They decided to stop at a local bar, hoping to find information in the form of rumor and gossip. It was the same bar they had visited during their last trip to Haygypt, when they were hunting the page of King Sombra's spellbook containing the Envy spell.

"Ugh, this place is even worse than I remember." Sunset grimaced, taking in the unsavory patrons.

"Perhaps you should wait outside." Echo suggested, taking note of the fact that the patrons didn't look happy to see them.

"No way." Sunset shook her head. "We're in this together, remember?"

"As you wish, my delightfully stubborn darling." Echo shrugged.

They made their way to the bar, where the Pegasus bartender shared a similar look to the patrons.

"Good afternoon, my dear fellow." Echo smiled.

"Get lost." The bartender growled. "We don't serve your kind in here."

"I beg your pardon? Echo frowned.

"You heard me." The bartender growled. "You and your mare aren't welcome here."

"What are you talking about?" Sunset asked. "We've been here before, and you served us then."

"That was before your leather-winged boyfriend here started messing around with dark magic." One of the patrons, an Earth Pony stallion, snarled.

"We've all heard about what's going on over in the Crystal Empire." A Pegasus mare sneered. "Talking the Prince into thinking you're a good guy? Teaching dark magic to Royal Guards?"

"Defensive dark magic." Echo corrected him.

"Whatever." A Unicorn stallion growled. "It's still sick and wrong."

"That's enough." Sunset stepped forward.

"And you're no better." An Earth Pony mare admonished her. "Dating this weirdo. I assume the foal's his? Let's hope it doesn't take after daddy..."

"Look, we just came here to ask a few questions." Sunset declared hotly. "Does anypony know something about the recent disappearances? We suspect dark magic could be involved."

"Well, surprise, surprise." The Earth Pony stallion said sarcastically. "More trouble with dark magic." He glared at Echo. "And you still think it can be used for good?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Echo nodded. "Now, is there anypony here who's seen or heard of any suspicious activity?"

"Even if we had, we wouldn't tell you." The Pegasus mare growled.

"Really?" Sunset frowned. "Some of your fellow citizens have vanished without a trace. We could be the best chance at finding them, and you won't even bother to help?"

"That pretty much sums it up." The bartender shrugged. "Now, get lost!"

"Why, you ignorant-" Sunset said angrily.

"Sunset, calm down." Echo stopped her. "Think of the foal. Besides, these prejudiced fools aren't worth the effort. Let's be the better ponies here."

"You're right, Echo." Sunset sighed. "We've got better things to do than waste our time with these jerks..."

Echo and Sunset turned to leave.

"Hey! Look at us when we're talking, you freaks!" The Earth Pony stallion roared, as he grabbed a nearby ashtray and chucked it at the back of Sunset's head.

But before it could hit it's target, a spiral of microcrystals burst out and snatched it. The entire bar froze, as Echo, whose eyes were slightly wisping, turned to face the stallion and approached him.

"You dropped this." Echo said calmly, just before slamming the ashtray onto the stallion's hoof.

"Ahhh!" The stallion screamed, pulling his aching hoof away.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you." Echo told the other patrons, as the microcrystals faded away as well as his eye-wisps. "If you want to take the moral high ground, don't throw things at a pregnant mare. Especially if that mare is my wife-to-be. It makes you look like a hypocrite and could lead to something far worse than a bruised hoof."

Without another word, Echo walked back to Sunset, and they left the bar together, leaving the crowd bewildered.

"Yeesh, what a freak." The Pegasus mare remarked.

"Yeah, but he could have done a lot worse." The Unicorn stallion pointed out. "Especially since that idiot tried hurting his pregnant mare." He pointed to the Earth Pony. "We could have all gotten a major beating if Alchemy felt like it."

"Like this is my fault?" The Earth Pony stallion cringed, holding his hoof. "That bat-winged freak nearly broke my hoof!"

"But he didn't." The Pegasus mare pointed out. "He may be a dark magic-wielding weirdo, but at least he's not a psycho..."

"Maybe we had those two pegged wrong." The Unicorn stallion admitted. "Maybe we should lay off them... as long as they keep that weird hobby of theirs away from us."

"I think we can all agree on that." The bartender nodded.

As the two left the bar, Sunset nuzzled against Echo.

"That was amazing, Echo." Sunset kissed him.

"Well, I wasn't about to let that hooligan hurt the mother of my foal." Echo said, wrapping a wing around her protectively. "I admit, it took me a bit of restraint to not break the guy's hoof."

"That would have spoiled the moment a little." Sunset admitted. "But it would still be a really sweet thing to do."

"If I'd known what would have happened in there, I would never have gone into that bar." Echo frowned. "What kind of callous thug throws something at a pregnant mare?"

"The jerky kind." Sunset snorted. "Good thing I have you looking out for me."

"Always." Echo beamed.

"But what are we going to do now?" Sunset asked. "We have no more leads."

"I have one I can think of." Echo smiled. "An old... acquaintance of ours."

A short while later, a chubby neon green Unicorn pony with a powder blue mane, square glasses over orange eyes, and a bronze medal Cutie Mark was walking home, whistling, when something dived on him from above, putting him in a headlock. As he struggled to break free, a flash of green light suddenly consumed his vision, and everything went black.

When he regained consciousness, the stallion found himself in a dimly lit room, tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" He groaned.

"We'll be asking the questions here."

The stallion quickly glanced around... only to see none other than Echo and Sunset, standing before him.

"Hello, Brody." Echo glared at him.

"Echo?" Brody Bronze gasped. "Sunset?"

"Long time, no see." Sunset looked at Brody distastefully. "Not long enough, if you ask me..."

"How did you-" Brody started.

"Find you?" Echo asked. "Let's just say I've been keeping tabs on you since our last encounter."

"What do you want from me?" Brody asked.

"Information." Echo declared. "There's been some incidents of a dark magical nature in this town, and since you caused quite a mess with it the last time we were here, we figured you might know something about it."

"First of all: Congrats on finally putting a bun in Sunset's oven." Brody smirked, glancing at Sunset's pregnant belly. "Second: What makes you think I'd tell you anything?"

"You do remember our last encounter, don't you?" Echo asked menacingly.

"Hard to forget." Brody cringed, recalling the tremendous beatdown Echo had given.

"So tell us what we want to know." Echo glared. "Or else."

"Oh, please." Brody smirked. "You don't scare me. Not when I have it on good authority that you no longer have the power to turn into that... monster."

"I wonder how you'd know that?" Sunset frowned. "Your little friends in the Order of Darkness, perhaps?"

"That's no business of yours." Brody sneered. "And you won't get me to talk. You've got no leverage. Without that freaky ace in the hole, you're just a couple of no-account bookworms."

"Oh, really?" Echo smiled. He raised his hooves and flared his wings, sending out a swarm of crystals which enveloped Brody.

"What the-?!" Brody gasped, his face lighting up with fear. "Why do you have Flatfoot's right hand guy's powers?!"

"It's a long story." Sunset declared. "But you're the one who's going to be talking."

"Never." Brody declared, though he was starting to sweat. "Don't forget, I've got friends in high places! Far worse than the Order of Darkness! Flatfoot is one of them and he will not like it when-"

"Oh, really?" Echo sneered. "You expect 'Flatfoot' to save you? Or as Sunset and I know him, Sterling?"

"Ye- wait, what?" Brody gasped.

"It's true." Sunset nodded. "Sterling was posing as the true Flatfoot to further his own ends. He even had his 'right hand guy' backstab the Order and got it disbanded. Or had you no idea that Sterling was Flatfoot?"

"I- but- you're lying!" Brody yelled. "Sterling insisted that he was a part of no order! And that guy was ready to kill him just as he was me back then! There is no way that Flatfoot... or Sterling... could be the same guy!"

"Why do you think he isn't here with us?" Echo asked. "He was arrested for his crimes, and is currently occupying a cell in the Crystal Empire. He had been using us all as pawns in his games, just like you."

"No... it can't be..." Brody muttered. "Not Sterling... he wouldn't..."

"He did." Sunset said firmly.

"But we're pals!" Brody pouted, "Why would Sterling not tell me that he was a head honcho?! He and I had been crossbow buddies for years, and I could have been up there with him if I knew who he was! Why would he rip me off like that?!"

"If you don't start answering our questions, you will be asking him yourself... in prison." Echo declared. "What do you know regarding the disappearances?!"

"I-I haven't done anything!" Brody yelped. "I've got nothing to do with any disappearances!"

"Really?" Echo asked, manipulating his crystals to tighten their grip slightly, and tilting the chair back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Brody nodded. "After what happened last time, I've been laying low, keeping quiet! Besides, after what happened with the Envy spell, I wasn't so eager to use dark magic again... because I could never get it to work! And I didn't want you to beat me up again!"

"If you're lying..." Sunset growled.

"Wait." Echo said suddenly. He willed his crystals up Brody's body, and onto his horn.

"Wh-what are you..." Brody gulped.

Echo paused for a moment, waiting for any activity. However, his crystals didn't so much as twitch.

"He's telling the truth." He announced. "Not only is there no hint of the dark magic energies at the museum and alley, there's no dark magic residue at all."

"Seriously?" Sunset asked. "Huh. Will wonders never cease?"

"There, you see?" Brody told them. "I've been keeping my muzzle clean!"

"Oh, and what of the 'Order'? The one you and Sterling work for?" Sunset glared.

"I-I really can't tell you anything about them." Brody gulped. "They're not the kind of ponies that I want to tick off. And besides, I haven't heard from them in ages!"

"After what happened in Prance, it's not surprising. Either way, it's not worth knowing right now." Echo sighed, before adopting a stern glare. "Are you sure you know of no other dark magic activity in this city? Any details would help."

"None at all." Brody nodded. "Trust me, if I knew, I'd tell you in a heartbeat! Now can you please let me out of here?!"

"Very well." Echo nodded, calling back his crystals. "We'll put you right back where we found you."

"'Put'?" Brody frowned. "What do you-" He realized Sunset was glaring at him, her horn aglow. "Oh, no."

"This is for tying me to that boat." Sunset snarled, as she blasted Brody in the face, knocking him out.

"A bit much, don't you think?" Echo asked.

"He had it coming." Sunset huffed.

"If you say so." Echo shrugged, knowing better than to argue.

When Brody came to, he found himself on the same street he was when Echo and Sunset jumped him.

"If I ever see those two again, it'll be too soon..." He muttered to himself.

By the time Echo and Sunset returned to the palace, dusk had come.

"Another dead end..." Echo sighed. "I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

"I kind of felt bad about telling Brody the truth about Sterling." Sunset admitted. "The look on his face... He really did think Sterling was his friend."

"We all did." Echo lamented. "Even when I held the least regard for him, never did I think he would betray us like that..."

"He really played us, that's for sure..." Sunset admitted. "A regular chessmaster."

"And yet, he is just a pawn." Echo declared. "He spoke of having been given 'orders' to do what he did, and when we talked in the dungeon, It was quite clear that he was... afraid of whoever gave those orders, just like Brody was afraid of the Order."

"Whoever they are, they must be trouble, to make a tough stallion like Sterling afraid." Sunset nodded.

"And that's practically the only thing we know about them." Echo noted. "They've done an excellent job of remaining clandestine. I fear the only way we'll find out who they really are is if they choose to reveal themselves."

Sunset yawned deeply.

"I'm so exhausted." She groaned. "I think I'll go to bed now. You can give Nightshade our report, right?"

"Of course." Echo nodded. "You go and get some rest. I'll be with you shortly."

"Until then..." Sunset shared a kiss with Echo.

"Goodnight, Sunset." Echo beamed.

After parting with Sunset, Echo reported his and her findings to Nightshade and Red Rose.

"While we were unable to discern the culprit of the incident, we did learn that the dark magic involved had no connection to the Gemini spell." Echo summarized.

"Oh, thank goodness." Nightshade smiled. "At least now I know that our attempts to rid my mind of Black Thorn have not caused my subjects undue harm."

"Unfortunately, that means that there is an unidentified dark magic user running free in Cairode." Red Rose pointed out.

"Most likely, yes." Echo nodded. "And whoever it is has left too faint a trail to track for the time being... I fear the only thing to do is wait for him to strike again."

"Until then, you can resume work on the Gemini spell." Nightshade declared. "I trust your outing gave you a fresh perspective on the situation."

"Perhaps." Echo nodded. "Only time will tell."

"Well, I thought up some ideas of my own." Twilight smiled, as she entered the room. "I'll tell you and Sunset all about them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Echo nodded. "And I'm sure Sunset will, too."

"Very good." Nightshade grinned. "Perhaps by this time tomorrow, we will have one less problem to deal with..."

That night, a cloaked pony walked into the darkest corner of Cairode. As he entered an alleyway, he met with two ponies in silver masks and black cloaks, both adorning a symbol of two-tail connected Fs and an eagle behind it, much akin to the pendants that were confiscated from Sterling and Silas. One of them, an Earth Pony seem to move oddly, a squeaking sound echoing as he did. The other was a Unicorn, his horn poking out a hole in the mask, and sparking with electricity.

"Status report?" The masked Earth Pony asked, sporting some sort of southern drawl.

"Everything is going according to plan." The cloaked pony declared. "Fear and suspicion are spreading throughout the city."

"And nopony suspects your involvement?" The second masked pony inquired, bearing a scratchy, yet stern and authoritative voice.

"Not a one." The cloaked said smugly. "By the time they figure out what's going on, it'll be too late."

"Don't you get complacent now." The first masked pony growled. "With all those royals currently at the palace, we can't afford to become careless now. We don't want a repeat of the Crystal Empire, now do we?"

"Poor Sterling." The second masked pony sighed. "He showed such promise. Such a model agent. He didn't deserve what he got."

"It really is a shame." The first masked pony agreed. "A bright young stallion like that, rotting in prison." He turned to the cloaked pony. "I just pray that we aren't staking too much on this plan of yours to work. We can't afford to lose another agent."

"Trust me." The cloaked pony declared. "What those foreigners are doing will only benefit us in the end. They don't know it yet, but they're going to help me take control of this land."

"Until that moment comes, stay on your hooves." The second masked pony ordered. "And don't fail us."

"Hey, you should be more worried about that pig that almost squealed everything." The cloaked pony glared.

"What? Brody?" The Earth Pony mused. "The poor boy is not an issue. He's too yellow-livered to rat us out, and even then, doesn't even know enough to constitute a problem."

"Yet you continue to string him along, thinking he has a part in all of this." The cloaked pony sneered. "I heard he just learned Sterling was Flatfoot today."

"The colt has a lot to do in order to make it far in our world." The Earth Pony shrugged. "The Order of Darkness were mere pawns, but he may have use to us, if he applies himself."

"Good luck with that." The cloaked pony sneered.

"You're the one who'll be needing luck." The masked Unicorn pointed out, his horn sparking. "The longer you draw out this plan of yours, the greater the chances are of you being discovered."

"Anypony ever tell you that you worry too much?" The cloaked pony sneered.

"This is no time for jokes." The masked Earth Pony said sharply. "This is the time to focus on the mission. We've invested too much for it all to slip away."

"Believe me, I know what's at stake." The cloaked pony declared. "I want this plan to work more than anypony."

"Then you'll do everything in your power to prevent it from failing." The masked Unicorn noted.

"Of course." The cloaked pony nodded.

"We'll be watching." The masked Earth Pony said as he slowly 'slid' back into the shadows, with his companion trailing behind him.

"Good." The cloaked pony chuckled. "Just watch closely. It's going to be quite the show..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Pushed To The Limit

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Eight: Pushed To The Limit**

The next morning, Echo and Sunset returned to the library, meeting with Twilight.

"After checking out some... unorthodox books, I think I've come up with an idea that might just work." Twilight declared.

"During the course of our investigations yesterday, I too hit upon an idea that could help." Echo admitted.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sunset smiled. "Let's get to brainstorming!"

While the intrepid trio continued their work, Day Light brought Starlight to the royal gardens. The area abounded with exotic flowers.

"This place is my mom's pride and joy." He declared. "She's been working on it for years."

"It shows." Starlight smiled. "These are some really beautiful flowers."

"Rare ones, too." Day Light added. "Look at this desert rose, for example. Not just anypony can grow these, you know."

"No kidding?" Starlight asked. "My friend Posey back in Ponyville's a pretty good gardener. Maybe I could bring back a cutting or something?"

"I could ask my mom." Day Light nodded. "It probably wouldn't work, though. The conditions in Ponyville couldn't support these kinds of flowers."

"Oh, you don't know Posey." Starlight grinned. "She has her own special kind of magic when it comes to flowers."

"You don't say." Day Light mused. "Perhaps you could introduce us, should I ever make that trip to Ponyville."

"Oh trust me, I'll be putting it on the itinerary." Starlight chuckled. "You'll meet all my friends. And I'm sure you're going to love them."

"That's providing I'll ever get to go." Day Light sighed. "Like I said, my father is quite set on keeping me close to home."

"Well, there's always a chance he'll change his mind." Starlight said hopefully.

"Maybe..." Day Light shrugged. He picked one of the more common flowers and placed it in Starlight's mane. "Either way, you'll have this to bring back to your friend Posey, with my compliments."

"Thanks, Day." Starlight beamed.

"Actually, maybe you should take two." Day Light declared. "That flower looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes..."

"You... really think so?" Starlight blushed.

"Yeah..." Day Light blushed back.

For a moment, the two stood there, smiling awkwardly.

_'Oh boy...'_ Starlight thought. _'This isn't good. Gotta stay in the friend zone...'_

"That's... nice of you to say." Starlight declared. "You're a good friend, Day."

"Thanks, Star." Day Light's smile slipped a little. "I wish I could say I've had a lot of practice, but we both know that's not true..."

"Guess you're just a natural." Starlight joked. "Now, how about showing the rest of your mom's work?"

"My pleasure." Day Light grinned. "There are some really beautiful flowers just around this way."

"After you." Starlight smiled.

As Day Light and Starlight enjoyed the garden, the garden's tender and her husband were in a less than gleeful mood. Nightshade was starting to worry that the Gemini spell wouldn't work, no matter what the others did.

"What if there really isn't a way to make the Gemini spell permanent?" Nightshade fretted. "What if this has all been for nothing, and I'm stuck with Black Thorn forever?"

"Don't think like that, dear." Red Rose soothed him. "I'm sure our guests will find a way, and we'll be able to say goodbye to Black Thorn forever."

"Let's hope so." Nightshade sighed. "I have this feeling, deep inside, that Black Thorn hasn't even started ruining my life. He's been gradually getting worse over the years. Who knows what he'll eventually do if we aren't separated..."

"It'll be okay, darling." Red Rose told him. "As vile as he can be, at least Black Thorn is never around for long. Once he calms down, you come back."

"Yes, and then I have to deal with the consequences." Nightshade frowned. "All these years of trying to fix what he has broken..."

"I know it hasn't been easy." Red Rose placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"But that isn't even the worst of it." Nightshade admitted.

"What do you mean?" Red Rose asked.

"I can't really explain, but over the last couple of years, I've been starting to... feel Black Thorn's spite and hatred in the back of my head." Nightshade revealed. "Slowly but surely, I've been getting angry more often, giving him more opportunity to emerge. That can't just be a coincidence."

"Nighty..." Red Rose whispered.

"Just having that monster in my head is changing me." Nightshade despaired. "Before long, I may no longer recognise myself, because I will have become the monster Black Thorn is."

"Don't even consider that!" Red Rose admonished him. "You will never be anything like Black Thorn. I know it."

"But how can you be sure?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm sure because I know the kind of stallion you really are." Red Rose smiled. "You are sweet, kind and caring. That's what made me fall in love with you in the first place. And I know in my heart that you will not become the monster Black Thorn is."

"Rosie..." Nightshade smiled, touched by his wife's faith in him. "Where would I be without you?"

"Wallowing in despair." Red Rose grinned.

"True." Nightshade nodded, a weary look on his face. "You're right about myself and Black Thorn, of course. I will never be the kind of twisted monster he is. And the minute we're separated, I'll make sure he can never hurt anypony ever again..."

"Are you alright, darling?" Red Rose asked worriedly. "You seem... tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well these past nights." Nightshade admitted. "These constant failures have really stressed me out..."

"Oh, my poor, sweet stallion..." Red Rose nuzzled him. "Just try and hang in there. You never know, today could be the day."

"Yeah, maybe..." Nightshade smiled hopefully.

Later, in the dining room, the delegates were getting ready for lunch, and discussing their failure to make the Gemini spell from working.

"Is anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause?" Chrysalis asked bluntly. "We've been here almost a week. While I sympathize with Nightshade's problem, none of us can stay here indefinitely. We do have kingdoms to run, after all."

"So does Nightshade." Cadance pointed out. "And he can't properly run it when his mind isn't even all his own."

"Maybe Chryssy's right." Sleight admitted. "Sometimes, you've gotta know when to fold your cards."

"You call it 'knowing when to fold', I call it 'quitting'." Shining said derisively.

"If you're too stubborn to see when a problem's beyond fixing, that's your problem." Sleight growled.

"And if you're too gutless to see a problem through to the end, that's _your_ problem." Shining shot back.

"You callin' me a coward?" Sleight growled. "Pretty high-and-mighty, coming from a stallion whose special talent is hiding behind a shield..."

"It's better than having nothing but a bunch of card tricks up your sleeve, that's for sure." Shining snarled.

"We gave our word to help Nightshade." Celestia declared, interrupting the confrontation. "And I intend to keep that word."

"As do I." Luna added. "I know what it's like to have a darkness within you, and I won't let Nightshade suffer any longer than he has to."

"An admirable sentiment, auntie." Blueblood admitted. "But sometimes, we have to face reality. You've tried this three times already, with no luck. Maybe you should throw in the towel."

"Really, Blue?" Dusty frowned.

"I'm just saying..." Blueblood gulped. "Nightshade seems to be... deteriorating. I'm no psychologist, but even I can see he's barely holding it together. Every failed attempt just makes things worse for him."

"And that's why you think it's worth abandoning him?" Dusty growled. "Where would Caboose be if nopony helped him to deal with O'Malley?"

"Not every split personality is like O'Malley." Blueblood declared. "O'Malley wasn't the most likeable stallion, but even on his worst day, he couldn't hold a candle to Black Thorn."

"So you're saying we should give up?" Dusty frowned.

"Basically, yes." Blueblood said bluntly.

"I know it's been tough, but we can't give up now." Shine stated. "Who knows? Maybe the fourth time will be the charm."

"That's the spirit, uncle Shine." Constell grinned.

"Well, as long as Twilight thinks there's a shot, I'm in this for the long haul." Flash declared.

"We all made a promise, and most of us are going to keep it." Shining declared. "If you want to leave, go ahead. But do so knowing that you let down a pony in need."

Chrysalis looked around at the disapproving face. For a moment, she scowled, before sighing.

"Fine." She pouted. "I suppose Sleight and I could at least stay until the week is out. But not a day more."

"You sure about this, Chryssy?" Sleight asked.

"Even a Changeling is not immune to conscience." Chrysalis admitted. "Nightshade welcomed us into his home with open hooves, and the least I can do is help him with this Black Thorn problem."

"I'm glad you're seeing things our way, Chrysalis." Celestia smiled approvingly.

"You really are a caring monarch." Luna added.

"Yeah, Chryssy." Sleight nodded. "I'm proud of you."

"Yes, yes, I'm a wellspring of compassion." Chrysalis muttered angrily. "But like I said, I'm not willing to keep this up forever. Once the week is up, we're leaving."

"No kidding." Sleight nodded. "I remember what happened the last time we left Sazh and Wizel in charge for more than a week..." He shuddered violently. "What a mess that was..."

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"You don't wanna know." Sleight said grimly. "Trust me. I still have nightmares sometimes."

Soon after, Nightshade and Red Rose entered the dining room.

"Good afternoon." Nightshade declared, trying his best to keep up a positive attitude. "I trust you're enjoying the food?"

"It's top-notch, as always." Shine smiled.

"Excellent." Nightshade grinned. "I understand that your stay here is lasting longer than any of us thought. The least I can do is ensure you remain comfortable and sated. I do apologize for any inconvenience your extended stay has caused."

"It's okay, Nightshade." Flash told him. "We promised to help you fix your problem, and that's what we're going to do, no matter how long it takes."

"And I thank you for that." Nightshade smiled. "Your dedication and compassion means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it." Celestia declared. "Doing what's right is nothing to celebrate. It should come naturally."

"Nonetheless, we can never thank you enough for this." Red Rose replied. "Especially if the spell actually succeeds this time."

Moments later, Echo, Sunset and Twilight entered the room.

"Everypony, we believe we have found a new way to make the Gemini spell work for us." Echo announced.

"Wonderful." Chrysalis smiled. "Perhaps this time it will work, and we can all go home."

"That's the plan." Sunset nodded.

"To the courtyard, please." Twilight urged.

The delegates followed the trio outside. Some had high hopes that they might finally succeed, while others were glumly anticipating another failure. Along the way, they crossed paths with Starlight and Day Light.

"Hey, dad." Day Light smiled. "Starlight and I are just headed out to the market. Be back soon."

"Yes, very good." Nightshade nodded, more than a little distracted.

"Where are you guys all going?" Starlight asked.

"Just taking a trip to the courtyard." Twilight declared. "The fresh air will help us discuss... trade agreements."

"If you say so." Starlight shrugged. "See you later."

"Have fun, Day." Red Rose smiled.

"I'm sure I will." Day Light nodded.

While Starlight and Day Light headed for the palace's front doors, the others reached the courtyard

"So, what are we doing differently this time?" Constell asked.

"After Sunset and I took a... break from our research, I came upon a new way to do things." Echo declared. "This time, my crystals will play a far larger role. Rather than acting as a conduit, they will soak up your magic, and slowly inject it into the page."

"And you really think it will work this time?" Celestia asked.

"It should do." Sunset nodded. "Like our last try, it revolves around not forcing too much magic in at once."

"And I figured it might help if there's no continuous stream of magic this time." Twilight added. "A simple on/off procedure. That way, there's little chance of an overload."

"Makes sense." Luna admitted. "But can Echo's crystals contain so much power?"

"Oh, they are quite durable, believe me." Echo smiled. "But if anything starts to go wrong, I can quickly retract them and expunge the magic. An added side benefit, you see."

"Looks like you've thought of everything this time." Constell smiled, impressed.

"Okay, let's do this." Cadance declared.

"Gladly." Chrysalis nodded. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

The Alicorns and Chrysalis gathered in a circle around Nightshade and Echo.

"Here we go." Echo raised his hoof, and a swarm of crystals rushed down his body. It split into five, and flowed up the others, only stopping once it reached their horns, which they coated entirely.

"Alright now Princess Celestia, you start us off." Echo instructed. "Try and conjure up as much magic as you can."

"Very well." Celestia nodded. She charged up her horn. Seconds later, the crystals soaked up the magic. It was slightly discomforting, and caused her to wince.

"Are you okay, cherry blossom?" Shine asked worriedly.

"I'm alright." Celestia declared. "Just a little more..."

"That should be enough." Echo declared. "Remember, the goal is not to use too much power."

As Celestia powered down, the crystals flowed off her horn and back to Echo. With a gesture, he had them flow up to the page, infusing it with her magic. The page glowed brightly.

"Alright, Princess Luna next." Echo instructed.

One by one, their powers were absorbed by the crystals and funneled into the page. The page was glowing all colors, and even vibrating slightly.

"Now for phase two." Echo nodded, as he angled the page towards Nightshade.

"Do it." Nightshade nodded.

With another gesture, Echo began flowing the magic into Nightshade. Nightshade winced as the combined energies flowed into him, slightly altered by their mingling. As before, he began to split into two. His doppelganger came into being, and stood before him, seemingly there for good.

"I think they've actually done it." Blueblood gasped.

"Great." Sleight grinned. "Now we can all go home."

"At last." Nightshade smiled, looking upon his duplicate.

Suddenly, the copy started to shudder and spark. It glowed a sickly green, then disintegrated.

"No!" Nightshade roared. "Not again! No, no, no!"

"Nighty, watch your temper!" Red Rose declared.

"Noooo..." Nightshade groaned, clutching his head as he let out a roar. His head remain limp…before it rose up to show Black Thorn's sneer.

**"Well, well."** Black Thorn smirked, as he looked around. **"What's all this?"**

"None of your business, jerk." Constell growled.

**"Looks to me like you're using some kind of spell to try and get rid of me."** Black Thorn glanced at the page containing the Gemini spell. **"Dark magic? Boy, old Nightshade must really be desperate... Then again, it wouldn't be the craziest thing he's done to try and get rid of me. Like when he hired this swami guy to try and 'coax my spirit out' or when he called upon some old priest to 'exorcise' me... please."**

"We may have failed this time, but we will not stop until you have been cast out, and Nightshade's mind is at last his own once more." Luna declared.

**"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that."** Black Thorn sneered. **"I'm here to stay."**

"Don't be so sure." Twilight glared at him. "We'll keep on trying until you're gone."

**"Please do."** Black Thorn smirked. **"Nothing amuses me more like constant failure. Just ask Nightshade..."**

Black Thorn's smirk faded as Nightshade returned. The Unicorn Prince was breathing heavily.

"Shut up, Black Thorn!" He yelled, panting heavily.

**"Make me!"** Black Thorn sneered.

"What's going on?" Dusty asked. "I thought Nightshade can't remember what Black Thorn does."

"Residual energies from the spell must be creating a temporary divide between their personalities." Sunset surmised. "Allowing them to actually be aware of each other's actions."

"It would appear so." Echo nodded. "It would be fascinating... if it weren't so morbid."

**"You should talk, bat-breath."** Black Thorn gave Echo a ghastly stare. **"Think just because I'm stuck in this loser's mind most of the time that I'm not well-informed?"**

Before Echo could ask what Black Thorn meant, Nightshade shot back.

"I've had enough of you." He told Black Thorn. "I swear I will finally be rid of your vile presence this day!"

**"You'll never get rid of me, you weak, useless-"** Black Thorn snarled.

"Enough!" Nightshade yelled. For a moment, he stood there. Everpony in the vicinity feared Black Thorn's reply. But there was none. The residual effects of the spell seemed to have passed.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Echo declared. "I don't know what went wro-"

"Again." Nightshade hissed.

"Your highness?" Echo gulped.

"Nighty?" Red Rose gasped.

"Again!" Nightshade yelled. "We were so close, I could feel it! Do it again! As many times as it takes!"

"So soon?" Sunset asked. "Your body may not be able to handle repeated tries..."

"You said it was safe, did you not?" Nightshade growled. "Then do it!"

"I suppose one more try wouldn't hurt." Echo admitted. "What say you all?"

"I suppose we've come this far." Celestia nodded.

"I'm in." Luna agreed.

"Me too." Constell added.

"So am I, if for nothing else than to see the smirk wiped off that fiend Black Thorn's face." Chrysalis snarled.

"Count me in." Cadance said grimly.

"Then we're agreed." Twilight nodded. "Do it, Echo."

The procedure went as it did before, with each participant's magic funneled into the page. As the page's energies flowed into Nightshade, he once again cringed in pain, his pain increased by a significant margin. Just as it had done moments ago, the doppelganger appeared, then vanished.

"Not again!" Nightshade roared, as Black Thorn once again emerged.

**"Ooh, not bad!"** Black Thorn cackled. **"I actually felt that!"**

"You demon!" Red Rose yelled. "Get out of my husband's head!"

**"Not today!"** Black Thorn sneered.

"Yes, today!" Nightshade yelled as he returned. "Again!"

The group complied, and their magic surged into him for the third time that day. That time, he felt as if a hammer had just slammed into his chest. The doppelganger once again emerged, then disintegrated.

"Yaaargh!" Nightshade screamed. Head bowed, he struck the ground with his hoof. When he raised his head, Black Thorn had once again emerged.

**"Oh, what a shame."** He mock-pouted. **"Another failure. Fancy that."**

"Why do you keep showing up?" Flash demanded. "Are you just mocking us?"

**"What was your first clue?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"Face facts, you fools. This is never going to work, so you might as well give up."**

"We'll never give up." Sunset retorted. "Not until you're gone."

**"Then I hope you're ready for a long stay, because I'm not going anywhere!"** Black Thorn cackled.

Echo was about to reply, when he noticed something; The gem on Nightshade/Black Thorn's headdress was glowing dully. He hadn't realized it before, but it was also glowing when they first saw Black Thorn emerge.

**"Feel free to keep trying, though."** Black Thorn told them. **"All this anger and misery Nightshade is feeling is just heavenly. I can't remember the last I got to come out so much!"**

Black Thorn fell into mocking laughter, which gave way to Nightshade's return. The repeated attempts, coupled with Black Thorn's appearances, were taking their toll on him; the Prince looked like he could barely stand.

"Again." He wheezed.

"Maybe we should stop." Twilight suggested. "You don't look so good."

"One more try." Nightshade pleaded. "Please..."

The participants glanced at each other.

"One more try." Celestia nodded.

"Here goes..." Echo sighed.

For the fourth time, the magical energies flowed into the page, then Nightshade. Nightshade grit his teeth, doubling over in agony. Blood started trickling down his nose. The duplicate appeared, then vanished. This time, instead of giving in to rage, Nightshade fell to his knees, weeping loudly.

"Nighty!" Red Rose ran over and embraced her husband. "Oh Nighty, I'm so sorry..."

"Why... won't... this... work?" Nightshade said between sobs.

"I don't know." Red Rose declared. "I just don't know."

"I'm sorry, your highness." Echo bowed his head.

"Sorry?" Nightshade growled. "You're sorry?! You're an idiot!"

"...Excuse me?" Echo frowned.

"Why can't you get this right?" Nightshade growled. "You're supposed an expert in dark magic, a genius!"

"I am." Echo declared. "That's why you asked for my help."

"Well, clearly I was wrong." Nightshade snarled. "Because I'm not seeing any of that 'genius' here!"

"With respect, your highness, Echo did his best." Sunset declared. "We all did."

"Well your best wasn't good enough!" Nightshade roared. "All of you have done nothing but fail since we started!"

"Kinda harsh, don't you think?" Constell frowned.

"Getting angry isn't going to help." Sunset retorted. "It'll just make things worse."

"How can things be worse?" Nightshade demanded, tearing up again. "Black Thorn is still inside me! I can hear him laughing at me! He won't stop!"

Nightshade used his horn to lift over a bucket, and started slamming it against his head.

"Shut! Up! Black! Thorn!" He yelled, his words punctuating each strike.

"No!" Twilight cried.

"Nightshade, stop!" Celestia gasped.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Shining yelled.

"Beating your brains out _definitely_ won't help!" Flash added.

"I hate to say 'I told you so'..." Blueblood frowned.

"Then don't." Dusty scolded him.

Sleight and Shine combined forces, one pulling the bucket away, and the other pushing Nightshade back to Red Rose. Nightshade slumped against his wife's side, utterly defeated. Red Rose held him tenderly.

"There, there." Red Rose whispered. "Just try and relax..."

"Poor fellow." Chrysalis sighed. "I fear he may not last much longer... mentally speaking."

"What does that mean?" Shine asked.

"If this keeps up, it won't be long before he stops playing with a full deck." Sleight mused.

"You mean... he may lose his mind?" Cadance asked.

"It would appear so." Luna agreed. "All this stress would be too much for most ponies..."

"He just needs to hang in there." Constell declared. "We'll get it eventually, right? ...Right?"

The royals were silent for a moment.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Twilight said solemnly.

"Maybe we should." Sunset agreed. "Right, Echo?" She noticed Echo was suddenly lost in thought. "Echo?"

"...Oh, sorry." Echo snapped out of it. "I was just... considering something. A variable I hadn't considered before now."

"What kind of variable?" Sunset asked.

"I'll tell you later." Echo declared. "I don't think Nightshade can handle another try at the moment. And if I'm wrong, it wouldn't be right to needlessly raise his hopes..."

"I'm sorry, Nightshade." Twilight apologized. "I really thought we had it this time..."

"It's not your fault." Nightshade hiccoughed. "You were right, you did all you could. Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm cursed to be stuck with Black Thorn forever..."

"Don't say that." Red Rose urged. "Let's get you to the royal physician, then to bed. You need rest."

"What I need is to get rid of Black Thorn." Nightshade said desperately.

The group left the courtyard, the dark shadow of failure upon them once again...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Gone Too Far

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Nine: Gone Too Far**

Nightshade spent most of the following afternoon and night in a depressed slump. The latest failure of the Gemini spell had brought him to the edge of despair. His head throbbed from the bucket-related beating he had bestowed upon himself. His whole body felt like it had just ran a marathon. He was tired, aching, and utterly lacking in any positive thoughts. He had never felt so low in his life. Despite her best efforts, Red Rose was unable to raise his spirits.

"Please, darling." Red Rose patted him on the back. "Don't give up hope. I'm sure the next try will work."

"But what if it doesn't?" Nightshade sniffed. "What if I'm doomed to be stuck with Black Thorn for all eternity? What then?"

Red Rose couldn't think of an answer.

"Exactly." Nightshade sighed, as he got into bed.

Unable to think of anything she could say that could make things better, Red Rose silently climbed into bed beside him.

The next morning, Echo woke up before Sunset. Making sure not to disturb his pregnant fiancé, he climbed out of bed, still half-asleep. His work board was propped against the wall, covered in magic equations that he had been writing ever since they started their work on the Gemini spell.

The previous night, Echo had shared his new theory with Sunset. Though it seemed plausible, Echo found there was still one thing wrong with their calculations: some unseen flaw that would continue to ensure failure. Echo and Sunset had spent many hours fruitlessly going over the problem, writing and erasing all kinds of new formulae. Sunset gave in to sleep first, climbing into their bed. Ultimately, Echo too was forced to stop for the night, grudgingly acknowledging that he wouldn't be much use to anypony with rest.

Echo drowsily walked past the board, then stopped.

"Somepony touched my board." He realized, turning to examine it. "Oh Faust, my board!" He turned to face the bed. "Sunset! Sunset, wake up!"

"What's the matter?" Sunset yawned, as she climbed out of bed.

"My equations." Echo pointed at the board. "Somepony's tampered with my equations!"

"Are you sure?" Sunset asked, squinted at the equations.

"Of course I am!" Echo nodded. "Look at the beta function of quantum casting dynamics! The sign's been changed!"

"Oh, yeah..." Sunset looked closer. "But wait, doesn't that solve the problem we've been having?"

"Are you serious?" Echo frowned, his tiredness not helping his mood. "Are you joking? Are you-" He glanced back at the board, and realized that Sunset was correct. "Hey look, that fixes the problem we've been having!"

"Fancy that." Sunset snarked.

"It's so simple, so obvious." Echo gasped. "I can't believe none of us noticed it before."

"They do say the greatest discoveries are often right under your nose." Sunset admitted.

"This is wonderful!" Echo embraced Sunset. "We can finally separate Black Thorn from Nightshade!"

"And finally go home." Sunset sighed with relief. "I was beginning to worry I might wind up giving birth here."

"But who could have done this?" Echo frowned as he gazed at the equation once again. "Who could have solved this perplexing problem?"

"Not me." Sunset shrugged. "Maybe Twilight?"

"Perhaps." Echo mused. "But why not simply tell us about the breakthrough, instead of anonymously writing it down?"

"Who knows?" Sunset asked. "Well, it'll be breakfast soon, so we can ask her then."

"Either way, it's marvelous." Echo smiled. "We finally have the means to ensure the Gemini spell works perfectly."

"And not before time, too." Sunset nodded. "Poor Nightshade was a wreck yesterday. I'd hate to think what another failure could do to him."

Shortly afterward, Echo and Sunset came down for breakfast. They made a beeline for Twilight, was enjoying her food alongside Flash.

"Good morning, you two." Twilight smiled.

"How goes it?" Flash added pleasantly.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to Twilight about that." Echo declared, as he and Sunset led Twilight to a corner of the room.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, did you come into our room last night and change Echo's equations?" Sunset asked.

"Of course not." Twilight frowned. "Why would I do something like without letting you know?"

"True, it didn't seem likely." Echo admitted. "But we had to be sure. Somepony has altered my calculations, and actually solved the problem we were having with the Gemini spell."

"Wait, really?" Twilight smiled. "That's great!"

"But if it wasn't you figured it out, who did?" Sunset asked.

"Not to sound pompous, but there are very few outside the three of us who could even grasp those formulae, let alone solve them." Echo declared. "Which makes this quite a mystery..."

"Still, why look a gift horse in the mouth?" Twilight smiled. "If we have the means to finally make the Gemini spell work, it really shouldn't matter where it came from, shouldn't it?"

"I suppose not..." Echo shrugged. "But honestly, I would quite like to meet this mystery genius."

"Me too." Sunset nodded. "At the very least, I'd shake his hoof for finally solving our problem."

"Me too." Twilight smiled. "Thanks to our anonymous helper, Nightshade will finally be able to get his life back, and nopony will ever have to worry about Black Thorn again."

"That's the plan, at least." Echo nodded. "After we double-check everything, we can let Nightshade know that we're ready for one last try."

"And this time, the outcome _will_ be different." Sunset smiled.

"Wonder what they're whispering about?" Blueblood frowned.

"Probably some fancy-pants brainbox stuff." Sleight shrugged.

"They seem rather happy about something." Luna noted. "Perhaps they finally have a way to separate Black Thorn from Nightshade?"

"If anypony could do it, they could." Celestia smiled proudly.

"That's my Twily." Shining grinned with brotherly pride.

"And my wife." Flash added.

"You really think they've found a way?" Cadance asked.

"Let's hope so." Chrysalis frowned. "For all our sakes."

"Especially Nightshade's." Constell frowned. "Poor guy was a wreck yesterday."

"If we're lucky, he won't be a wreck for much longer." Dusty smiled.

Meanwhile, Starlight and Day Light were laying on the roof of the palace. Starlight was telling Day Light about her friends and family back in Ponyville.

"And then there's my sister-in-law, Dazzle." Starlight continued. "She's a well-known model, but she's so down-to-Earth and generous. And my nephew, Sparkling Night, is just the sweetest little colt you could ever meet!"

"So you don't just have wonderful friends, but a wonderful family." Day Light noted. "That's something else you have up on me..."

"Don't you have any close family members?" Starlight asked.

"Not anymore." Day Light shrugged. "My maternal grandparents passed away a couple of years ago, and my paternal grandfather left the country not long after I was born; to 'travel', as my father puts it. Also, both my parents were only children, so I've never had much in the way of aunts, uncles, or cousins."

"Oh." Starlight said quietly. She was getting a sense of how truly lonely Day Light's life was compared to hers. "...That's too bad."

"I can't complain, really." Day Light sighed. "The family I do have provide me with love and caring. Even if father can be a little overprotective..."

"Let me guess." Starlight frowned. "The whole 'not allowed to travel' thing?"

"Yes." Day Light nodded. "I know father says that it's best I stay close to home, but I can't shake the feeling that there's more to it than that."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Starlight suggested. "It can be dangerous, out in the wide, wild world."

"That may be, but I am a grown stallion, and more than capable of taking care of myself." Day Light huffed. "Father can't treat me like a child all my life."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Starlight suggested.

"Maybe I should." Day Light said firmly. "After all, once the summit is over, you'll be heading back to Ponyville, and our chances of seeing each other again any time soon is slim at best."

"I know." Starlight sighed. "If your dad could let you come and visit, it would so great. I could show you around Ponyville, and introduce you to all my friends..."

"That would be nice." Day Light nodded. "You know what? I'm going to do it. I'm going to go to my dad, and tell him that I won't be kept here like fragile trinket."

"Are you sure you should do that now?" Starlight frowned. "I saw your dad earlier today. He looked really stressed out. And no offense, but I think the last thing he needs right now is to have his son mouth off to him."

"Believe me, I know how stressed my dad can get." Day Light assured. "I'll take it easy on him, but I am going to get my point across. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Starlight smiled, the thought of Day Light coming to Ponyville warming her heart.

"Thanks, Star." Day Light beamed. "And not just for this. For everything. For being my first friend, and doing such an amazing job of it."

"No problem." Starlight jabbed him playfully on the shoulder. "You go tell your dad what's what. I'll be right here when you're done."

Day Light climbed off the roof, sharing a wave with Starlight as he descended. He quickly made his way to the throne room, where Nightshade and Red Rose were.

"Dad, we need to talk." Day Light said firmly.

"This really isn't a good time, son." Nightshade sighed. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid this matter has waited long enough." Day Light declared.

"Day, your father really needs to take it easy." Red Rose urged.

"I know." Day Light nodded. "Which is why I'm going to make this brief; I want to be able to leave Cairode, and travel to other places."

"Oh, not this again..." Nightshade growled.

"Yes, this again." Day Light shot back. "I'm a grown stallion, next in line for the throne. And yet, I've never travelled beyond the city walls." He kept the secret of his 'relaxation spot' well. "I should be allowed to go beyond Haygypt, and see the rest of the world."

"Out of the question." Nightshade retorted. "You are to stay here. Cairode needs you."

"I'm sure the city can get along without me for a week or two." Day Light frowned. "I'm not talking about leaving forever, just for a while. I want to broaden my horizons, interact with ponies in other countries."

"Like Starlight, for instance?" Red Rose smirked knowingly.

"Well... yeah." Day Light blushed slightly. "Starlight's the first actual friend I've ever had. I'm sure I could make a lot more if I just got out there."

"My answer is still no." Nightshade said firmly. "You're staying here, and that's all there is to it."

"Why?!" Day Light yelled. "Why don't you want me to go? Do you think I'm too weak to handle being on my own? I'm not a foal anymore, father! I don't need you coddling me!"

"That's not it..." Nightshade shook his head.

"Then what?" Day Light asked. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of you shirking your responsibilities." Nightshade declared.

"'Shirking'?" Day Light spat, his anger growing. "All my life, I've done nothing but live up to my responsibilities! I think I've earned a little time to myself!"

"Foolish boy." Nightshade frowned. "Being royalty is not something you take 'time off' from. You were born to be a Prince, and I will not stand by as you spit on your birthright."

"I'm not doing anything like that!" Day Light roared. "I want to connect with other ponies, show what being part of this family means! But you're content just to hide behind these walls, like all the others..."

"Watch your tone, Day Light." Nightshade growled.

"Why?" Day Light spat. "Because it's the truth? Maybe you could have gotten rid of Black Thorn years ago, if you hadn't left calling other royals for help as a last resort! Or were you just too ashamed of your little secret to share it with the world?"

"Day..." Red Rose said nervously.

"That's enough, Day Light." Nightshade frowned.

"Isn't it, though?" Day Light growled. "If it weren't for your stupid pride, maybe we could have had a normal life at last. Face it, everything that monster did these last few years has been all your fault!"

"How dare you say that!" Nightshade roared.

"Well, somepony had to!" Day Light shot back.

"Day, stop!" Red Rose yelled.

"No, mom!" Day Light snarled. "We always have to suffer because of dad's 'condition'; You, me, the ponies of Cairode! Is it any wonder I want to take a break from that lunatic Black Thorn?"

"So you just want to run away from our problems here?" Nightshade growled.

"_Your_ problem." Day Light countered. "A problem that probably could have been fixed years ago if you'd asked for help sooner. But you didn't, and we've all had to suffer for that."

"Day, that's enough!" Red Rose admonished him. "Stop this at once!"

"It's not my fault dad's too stubborn to see reason!" Day Light declared.

"Quiet!" Nightshade bellowed. "You don't what you're talking about! I am your father, and I will not be spoken to like... like..." His face began to harden.

"Oh no..." Red Rose gasped.

"Oh, great..." Day Light grimaced, as Black Thorn emerged.

**"What's this?"** Black Thorn sneered, acknowledging the look on Day Light's face. "**A little father/son disagreement, I'm guessing? Good for you, kid. Finally sticking it to the old stallion."**

"We were talking about you, you monster." Day Light glared at him.

**"'Monster', huh?"** Black Thorn mock-pouted. **"That's a fine way to treat your uncle Black Thorn. Clearly, that spineless worm didn't teach you any respect..."**

"Like anypony should respect a stallion like you." Day Light snorted.

**"Is that so?"** Black Thorn snarled, as he approached Day Light. **"Sounds like a certain brat needs a spanking."**

"No!" Red Rose gasped. "Black, please!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Black Thorn." Day Light said defiantly. "You're nothing but a bully and a coward."

**"Oh, really?"** Black Thorn smirked. **"And what are you, some kind of tough guy? You definitely didn't get that from your dad."** He turned to leer at Red Rose. **"He probably got it from you, Rosie-posie. You always did have a fiery side. That's what I like most about you, actually."**

"Don't you dare touch him!" Red Rose growled.

**"I won't have to."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"Just so long as he learns his place. Y'hear that, kid? All you have to do is apologize, and admit I'm better than your loser dad in every way, and that he'll never be half the stallion I am."**

"Never." Day Light snarled. "My dad may have his faults, but he's still ten times the stallion you'll ever be."

Black Thorn scowled deeply, then lashed out and struck Day Light in the face.

Day Light stumbled back, clutching his cheek.

"That's IT!" Day Light screamed, as he fired a bolt of magic, striking Black Thorn in the side.

**"Gah!"** Black Thorn seethed. He glanced at the scorch mark, then back at Day Light. **"...Big mistake."**

With a roar that was on loan from Tartarus, Black Thorn lunged at Day Light, tackling him to the ground. He then started pummeling him madly.

**"Lousy brat!"** He snarled, as he punched Day Light on the nose. **"I'll teach you to respect me!"**

"Get off him!" Red Rose rushed over and tried to pull Black Thorn off her son.

**"Get lost!"** Black Thorn backhooved her hard, knocking her to the floor. He then resumed beating Day Light. **"Now where's all your tough talk, huh? Lousy little runt! Like any offspring of that wimp could take me!"**

The pummeling continued. Before long, Day Light was a broken mess. He struggled to hang on to consciousness, as Black Thorn raised a hoof to finish him.

**"Time to tuck you in and say goodnight!"** Black Thorn taunted.

Just before Black Thorn's hoof hit Day Light's face, it froze. Black Thorn started groaning.

**"Not... yet..."** He grunted, as Nightshade made his return.

"...What?" Nightshade blinked, confused. "What's going-"

Nightshade looked down in horror at his son's bruised and bloodied face.

"Nighty..." Red Rose sighed with relief.

"No..." He gasped in horror. "No, no, no... He didn't... Son, I'm so sorry."

"No..." Day Light gurgled, coughing up a bit of blood. "My fault... I was so angry... shouldn't have pushed you..."

"Don't try and take the blame off me." Nightshade shook his head, as he lifted his son up. "You were right. Everything Black Thorn's done is all my fault." He glanced over at Red Rose, who bore a bruise from the backhoof. "And now, my worst fear has come true. Black Thorn has finally gone too far. He has harmed those closest to me."

"We should take Day Light to the royal physician." Red Rose suggested.

"You mean you should take Day Light to the royal physician." Nightshade corrected her. "I've already done enough..."

"Dad..." Day Light whispered, his voice full of guilt, as Red Rose leaned him against her.

"Forgive me, my son." Nightshade sighed. "I've failed you. A father is supposed to protect his children, and I could do nothing to stop Black Thorn from hurting you."

"It wasn't your fault." Red Rose shook her head.

"But it is." Nightshade lowered his head. "You had me pegged from the start, son. I was too proud and ashamed to reach out for help. Instead, I resorted to cheap mysticism and back door tricks. And now you've paid the price for my mistake."

"I'm sorry I said those things..." Day Light groaned. "I wasn't thinking... brought it on myself..."

"Save your strength." Red Rose told him, as she helped out of the room. Just before leaving, she cast a concerned look at Nightshade, who could barely bring himself to look up.

Following their departure, Nightshade sat on his throne and buried his face in his hooves, awash in a sea of misery and self-loathing. A short while later, Echo and Sunset entered the room.

"Is, er... this a bad time, your highness?" Echo asked.

"My whole life is a bad time." Nightshade muttered.

"Pardon?" Sunset asked.

"Never mind." Nightshade huffed, taking his head out of his hooves. "What is it?"

"We've finally figured out how to stabilize the Gemini spell." Echo revealed.

"You have?" Nightshade gasped, his face lighting up. "You're certain this time?"

"Indeed we are." Sunset smiled. "We've checked everything out, and the problem that was holding us back has been discovered and fixed. We're ready to go whenever you are."

"Excellent!" Nightshade smiled for the first time in two days. "And not a second too soon! Gather the others in the courtyard! I'll be right with you!"

As you wish, your highness." Echo nodded.

"See you out there." Sunset smiled.

As Echo and Sunset left the throne, Nightshade was positively giddy with joy. The one thing he had yearned for all those many years was finally within his grasp. To live his life without fearing Black Thorn's sudden appearances... it seemed too good to be true. But it _was_ true. He could feel it.

"At long last." He smiled. "I will be free!" His expression dimmed as he looked into a mirror. "I hope you enjoyed yourself today, Black Thorn. Because harming my son will be the last evil deed you will ever commit! I'll finally have you out of my life for good!"

Nightshade raced out of the throne room. He intended on picking up Red Rose before heading to the courtyard. It seemed only right his wife would be by his side, as Black Thorn's vile essence was removed from his body. To be rid of Black Thorn at last, just as he was starting to go too far, seemed like divine destiny.

Little did Nightshade know, destiny was just getting started with him...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Enemy Within, Enemy Without

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Ten: Enemy Within, Enemy Without**

Starlight was walking down one of the palace's hallways, idly wondering how Day Light's talk with his father went. She walked over to a guard, hoping to get a sense of Day Light's current location.

"Excuse me, guard?" She asked. "Do you happen to know where Prince Day Light is, by any chance?"

"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed. "I, er, am sorry to say that I saw Prince Day Light being taken to the royal physician by his mother."

"'Royal physician?" Starlight frowned. "Why?"

"It appeared that the young prince was in quite bad shape." The guard answered.

"Oh, no." Starlight gasped. "Which way is the royal physician?"

"Go down the east wing, and take a left at the first corridor, m'lady." The guard instructed.

"Got it." Starlight nodded. "Thanks!"

Starlight rushed down the corridors, her mind racked with worry over Day Light.

_'If anything happened, I'd, I'd... I don't know what I'd do!'_ She thought.

She eventually made it to the royal infirmary, almost bumping into Red Rose as she reached the door.

"Oh!" Red Rose gasped. "Hello, Starlight."

"Sorry." Starlight apologised. "I heard that something happened to Day Light. Can I see him?"

"Of course you can." Red Rose smiled. "Day Light could use a friend right now."

"Thanks." Starlight nodded. As she entered the room, Red Rose made her way to the courtyard.

What Starlight saw when she entered the room chilled her to the bone; Day Light, laid up in a bed, his body a mass of bruises and welts.

"Day..." She whispered.

"Hey, Star." Day Light smiled weakly.

"...What happened?" Starlight asked. "How did you end up like this?"

"I... fell." Day Light lied.

"You fell?" Starlight frowned incredulously.

"Yeah." Day Light nodded. "Down some stairs."

"Must have been quite a tumble." Starlight remarked, pointing out all of Day Light's wounds.

"It was my own fault." Day Light sighed. "I wasn't thinking, I just walked right into it... I brought it on myself."

"If you say so." Starlight shrugged, confused by the self-loathing look on Day Light's face. "I'm just glad you're okay. Hate to lose a new friend so soon after making one, y'know?"

"Yes..." Day Light mused, lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Day?" Starlight asked.

"You know, after an... experience like that, you start to realise what's important." Day Light declared. "And how you could leave this world without ever admitting to the truth..."

"I'm afraid you've lost me there." Starlight admitted.

"Star, there's something I need to tell you." Day Light said seriously. "Something I've been keeping to myself for a while now, for fear that it could ruin for friendship. But after what happened today, I can't keep it hidden any longer."

"What is it?" Starlight asked. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, the truth is..." Day Light faltered for a moment. He took a deep breath and continued. "Star, I... I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Haba-whaaa?" Starlight's jaw dropped.

"I've been feeling this way for the past couple of days." Day Light admitted. "You're like no pony I've ever met, Starlight. You're so kind, so sweet, so fun, so beautiful."

"Well, I..." Starlight blushed.

"You're always on my mind." Day Light confessed. "I'm thinking about you, dreaming about you... you're in my very soul. I just can't hold it in anymore. If this isn't true love, I don't know what is."

"Day, I..." Starlight gulped. "I..."

"Oh." Day Light's face fell. "You don't feel the same way?"

"Actually, I... do." Starlight admitted. "You're so gentle, and handsome, and thoughtful... when I heard you'd gotten hurt, I was so worried I'd never see you again..."

"You were?" Day Light smiled.

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "And to be perfectly honest, I've been attracted to you since the second we met."

"You have?" Day Light gasped. "And you've hidden those feelings for all this time?"

"Uh-huh." Starlight nodded bashfully.

"But this is wonderful!" Day Light beamed. "We both share the same feelings! I know we're from two very distant countries, but I think we could make this work. We could write each other letters, maybe even come visit now and then..."

"Not so fast, Day." Starlight frowned. "I need to think about this."

"Why?" Day Light asked. "What's the problem?"

"Like I told you before, I've never been very lucky in love." Starlight reminded him. "Every close-distance relationship I've ever had has gone south, and who's to say a long-distance one could work out any better?"

"We could still try." Day Light urged.

"But what if it still goes wrong?" Starlight asked. "What if we break up, and our friendship is ruined forever?"

"I'm willing to take that risk." Day Light declared.

"But I'm not." Starlight countered. "I really like being with you, Day. I can't risk losing that over a failed fling."

"Fling?" Day Light frowned. "You just said you're attracted to me!"

"Please understand." Starlight sighed. "It'd be better if we just... stayed friends."

"Do you really feel that way, Star?" Day Light asked. "Or are you just afraid? You can't let your past romantic experiences dictate your future. I know we have something really special here. Please don't throw it away over the chance that it could go wrong."

"Believe me, I want to be your marefriend." Starlight told him. "But I just don't know if it's worth losing you as a friend. I just... need time to think it over."

"You'll have that time." Day Light told her. "All you need. I just hope you make the right choice."

Meanwhile, the others had gathered in the courtyard. Red Rose was the last to arrive, having rushed over from the royal physician's office.

"Okay, we're ready to make this work." Echo declared.

"Are we?" Chrysalis said skeptically. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Don't worry." Sunset smiled. "The problem that kept us from successfully altering this spell has been located and rectified."

"Really?" Cadance smiled. "Who figured it out? You? Echo? Twilight?"

"It was... a group effort." Twilight fibbed. The three had agreed not to tell them that a mystery pony had solved the problem, for fear that the others would grow too suspicious to go along with it.

"I'm sure you're being modest about your part in it, Twilight." Flash said proudly.

"And you're sure it'll work this time?" Constell asked.

"Positive." Sunset smiled.

"That's good enough for me." Celestia beamed.

"And me." Luna agreed.

"But first, a couple of things before we get started." Echo declared. "First... Prince Nightshade, if you would remove your headdress, please."

"My headdress?" Nightshade frowned, glancing up at said headdress, "Professor Alchemy, this headdress is a symbol of Haygyptian royalty, why in Faust's name would I remove it?"

"Well, your highness, since our last attempt, Echo and I had been doing some research. He noticed something regarding your headdress whenever Black Thorn emerges." Sunset explained.

"Really? What about it?" Nightshade glanced at Echo.

"You see, after spending all night going over the equations, we have reason to believe that the headdress is artifact of dark magic." Echo declared.

"What?!" Nightshade gasped.

The others shared his feelings of surprise.

"Seriously?" Shining gaped.

"I never would've guessed..." Shine frowned.

"But... this headdress has been passed down my family through countless generations." Nightshade declared. "How could none of us have known about it having dark magic?"

"Maybe its true purpose was just forgotten about over the years." Twilight surmised. "That sort of thing has been known to happen. I heard about this stallion who had a sketchbook as a family heirloom, and had no idea that it was full of valuable art."

"I am not sure how this could have gone unnoticed." Echo explained. "But according to calculations, the dark magical energy that headdress is giving off seems to be interfering with that of the Gemini spell. If we have any hopes of successfully completing this spell, the headdress must be removed."

"Makes sense to me." Flash shrugged.

"Not to me." Sleight snorted. "But if Mr 'dark magic expert' here says it, it must be the way to go."

"I must admit, this is more than a little disconcerting." Nightshade frowned, as he took off the headdress. "This has been a symbol of the Haygyptian royal family for as long as anypony can remember. I was so proud to finally be able to wear it. And now I find that it's seeped in dark magic..."

"I understand your feelings." Luna declared. "But whether the headdress has dark magic within it or not doesn't matter. It is still a symbol of your family, a sign that its wearers are raised to be good and compassionate rulers. Don't let this revelation dull what the headdress means to you."

"I'll try..." Nightshade sighed, placing the headdress on a bench. "But I doubt I'll ever be able to look at it the same way ever again..."

"With luck, now that the headdress no longer interfering, we should be able to stabilize the spell." Sunset smiled.

"And now you'll be able to get it to work, right?" Red Rose asked.

"In theory, yes." Echo nodded. "Which brings me to point two: According to our new calculations, we will require a lot more magic to be funneled into the spell this time. And I mean a _lot_ more."

"More?" Sleight asked. "Just how much are you expecting them to pump into that spell?"

"I'm afraid it'll be a lot more than any previous attempt." Sunset declared. "More than half of what they've got."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Blueblood held up his hooves. "You're asking them to expend over half their magic at once?"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Dusty asked.

"Maybe." Twilight nodded. "But it's our best chance to solve this problem once and for all. I for one am going for it."

"That's my little sister." Shining grinned.

"And your wife." Cadance beamed. "Count me in."

"Is this going to totally wipe us out?" Constell asked. "'Cause I had some stuff I wanted to do tonight..."

"It will be quite tiring." Echo admitted. "But I'm reasonably sure there'll be no long-term side effects."

"That's comforting..." Chrysalis frowned.

"Calm yourself, Chrysalis." Celestia declared. "If three of the best minds I've ever known say it will work, I believe them."

"And the loss of a paltry half of our magic is a small price to pay." Luna added.

"I'm glad some of us can be so upbeat about this." Chrysalis shook her head. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Thank you all." Nightshade smiled. "I never intended for you to have to go through something like this. I wouldn't have blamed you for saying no."

"We made a promise." Constell shrugged. "All of us. Besides, an early night wouldn't be _too_ bad. I could always some more beauty sleep."

"Alright, now that the provisos are out of way, we can begin." Echo declared. "If you can all take your positions, please."

"Here." Red Rose kissed her husband. "For luck."

"Here goes nothing." Nightshade said hopefully.

The Alicorns and Chrysalis formed a circle around Nightshade. Echo once again spread his crystals out, the small black gems swarming around their horns and the page.

"This time, we'll be doing things a little like the first attempt." Echo declared. "But you'll infusing the page with magic sequentially."

"First Celestia, then Luna, then Cadance, then me, then Constell, then Chrysalis." Twilight ran down.

"Once you start transferring your magic into the page, don't stop at all costs." Sunset added. "Ready?"

"Ready." The royals chorused (Chrysalis with less enthusiasm).

"Okay, here we go." Echo nodded. "Princess Celestia, if you'd start us off?"

"Gladly." Celestia smiled. Concentrating hard, she willed her magic down the stream of crystals, the energy pouring into the page.

"So far, so good..." Sunset mused.

Luna followed suit, then Cadance, Twilight, Constell, and Chrysalis. They continued pouring their energies into the page, as the page in turn poured the energies into Nightshade.

"Here comes the moment of truth." Echo said finally.

As Nightshade's body crackled with magical energy, it was plain to all the onlookers that things were different this time. The magic flowing around him was smoother, more fluid.

"Please work, please work, please work..." Sleight spoke a rapid mantra.

"Nighty..." Red Rose watched avidly.

Within seconds, Nightshade's started vibrating again. An indistinct doppelganger started to come out of him, a string of dark magic connecting the two, then suddenly slipped back in, to everypony's dismay.

"Is it failing again?" Shine asked worriedly.

"Give it a moment..." Echo urged. "Don't stop, no matter what!"

"Easy for you to say..." Constell groaned, her efforts starting to tax her.

The others were also starting to feel the detrimental effects of expending so much of their magical energies. Sweat (slime in Chrysalis' case) poured down their brows, and their legs started to shake.

"How much longer are you expecting them to keep this up?" Blueblood asked. "Abort the spell, now!"

"No, not yet..." Nightshade groaned. "We're closer than we've ever been. It's different this time. I can feel it..."

The doppelganger emerged once more. Its vibrating started to slow, yet a thin line of magical energy still linked it with with Nightshade.

"Come on..." Nightshade grunted, the magical energies running through him starting to take their toll. "This time, please..."

The strand of magic linking Nightshade and his duplicate started to spark and sputter. Suddenly, it ruptured, resulting in a blinding flash.

"Ah!" Shining yelled.

"What the-?" Luna shielded her eyes.

"What's happening?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight yelled, covering her face with a wing. "So bright..."

"Has it gone wrong again?!" Chrysalis yelled.

"It couldn't have!" Sunset insisted.

"Did your calculations say this would happen?" Sleight yelled in Echo's direction.

"Not exactly." Echo admitted, his dark crystals forming shades over his eyes. "But it's to be expected. So much magical energies at once can make for an explosive combination..."

The light started to die down. Once it faded, Nightshade stood before them. The doppelganger stood beside him, a blank look on his face. He had Black Thorn's features, yet with a slightly darker coloring than Nightshade, and red eyes.

"Well, I'll be." Blueblood gasped. "They did it."

"I never doubted it for a second." Flash smiled.

"I was a little worried for a while..." Dusty admitted.

"Just a while?" Sleight snorted. "I thought we were in for another disaster!"

"Oh ye of little faith." Shining chided him.

"Like you were any surer than me." Sleight snorted. "I saw that look on your face!"

"Let's just be glad it worked." Shine smiled.

"At last." Chrysalis smiled. "Our job is done, and we can finally go home."

"A job well done, ladies." Celestia congratulated them.

"And not before time." Luna nodded.

"No lie." Constell slumped in exhaustion. "I am Diamond Dog-tired."

"I knew we could do it." Twilight said breathlessly.

"...Nightshade?" Red Rose asked tentatively as she approached her husband. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay." Nightshade smiled. "I'm free at last."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Echo beamed. "We all are."

"Then this must be Black Thorn." Sunset glared at the other stallion.

The other stallion remained motionless.

"Well, well, looks like Black Thorn has nothing to say." Sleight snarked, as he jabbed the doppelganger, eliciting no reaction whatsoever, much to Sleight's sudden concern. "Absolutely nothing."

"This is the first time a permanent Gemini spell was ever cast." Echo explained. "And since we just split two minds into two bodies, Black Thorn might be out of it for a while."

"Good." Nightshade said sternly. "That will make things easier for me. Now that Black Thorn is no longer in my head, he will stand trial for his many crimes, starting with the brutal assault of my son!"

"He did what?!" Shine gasped.

"His son?" Flash gaped.

"When did that happen?" Constell gaped.

"It doesn't matter when it happened." Nightshade declared, as he smiled triumphantly. "I have waited a long time for this day. The day that I would no longer suffer the consequences of Black Thorn's actions, the day I can finally redeem myself and make up for all he had done... and the day that I make him pay!"

"Pay?" Twilight asked. "I thought you were going to have him put in jail?"

"I am." Nightshade nodded. "But not before I level a little physical payback."

"'Physical'?" Constell frowned. "You mean you're going to beat him up?"

"I wouldn't use so crude a term, but essentially, yes." Nightshade grinned.

"You can't do that!" Cadance admonished him.

"Why not?" Red Rose chimed in. "Black Thorn has done far worse to others. It's time he got a taste of what he's been doing to all his victims!"

"Says who?" Luna asked.

"Says me." Nightshade snarled. "As crown Prince of Haygypt, I have the right to pass judgment on Black Thorn. Swift, brutal judgment."

"We didn't sign on for this." Shining growled. "Not even royalty has the right to flout the law like this!"

"Shining's right." Flash agreed. "You sound like you're going to torture him!"

"And would that be so bad?" Nightshade asked.

"Yes, actually." Blueblood nodded. "Look at him! He's practically helpless!"

"Which only makes it easier for me." Nightshade said coldly.

"Don't do it!" Dusty added.

"We will not stand by and let this happen." Chrysalis growled. "You try anything, and we'll put a stop to it."

"I think not." Nightshade snarled. "If any of you try to stop me, I will consider it an act of war."

"You'd risk war for petty revenge?" Sunset asked.

"Only if you force me." Nightshade retorted.

"So much for our friendly host..." Sleight said in disgust.

"I never imagined things would come to this." Echo sighed.

"Now... to start things off..." Nightshade glared at the doppelganger. "I am going to give this ghul a piece of what's to come!"

Nightshade began approaching the doppelganger, but as he did... he suddenly felt woozy.

"Oh…" Nightshade groaned, as he fell to his knees.

"Your majesty!" The others gasped.

"Night!" Red Rose rushed over to him. "Dear, what's wrong?!"

"...I don't know." Nightshade whispered. "I suddenly feel weak all of a sudden..."

"You must be worn out by the spell." Blueblood surmised, "The others looked like they're tuckered out as well."

"I don't think so." Nightshade murmured. "This isn't fatigue... it's like... I've been drained or something."

"Maybe the Gemini spell fed on a little of your magic, too." Sunset suggested.

"There's one way to find out." Echo extended his crystals. "If I may?"

"Do it." Nightshade nodded.

With a gesture, Echo sent his crystals to swarm over Nightshade's horn, getting a reading on his magic. As they returned to him, Echo examined them.

"This... this can't be right..." Echo frowned.

"What can't be right?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, what?" Nightshade inquired.

"Your magic." Echo told Nightshade. "It's... gone."

"Gone?!" Nightshade gasped.

"What?!" Twilight gaped.

"Impossible..." Celestia frowned.

"How can this be?" Red Rose gasped, as she turned to Echo. "Professor, what's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know." Echo frowned. "This never came up in our research. The spell was supposed to just split the two apart."

"Then what is it?!" Sleight glared. "It's not like all that magic vanished into thin air!"

Suddenly, there was a dark chuckle, causing everypony's blood to run cold as they stared at the doppelganger. The head soon raised up and faced the crowd, the emotionless face soon taking on the sneer of none other than Black Thorn.

**"Hello, everypony..."** Black Thorn greeted with an evil grin.

"Black Thorn..." Red Rose seethed.

"He's awake?" Flash asked.

"And apparently, he's finding something very amusing..." Luna frowned.

**"It is nice to finally meet you all in the flesh!"** Black Thorn declared. **"I had set a trap and all of you sprang it _gloriously_!"**

"You..." Nightshade murmured, the lack of magic taking a toll on his body. "What... what had you done to me?!"

**"Oh, I've done nothing."** Black Thorn chuckled. **"When you kicked me out of your mind and body, I decided to take something along with me... namely... _all your magic_."**

"Say what?!" Constell gasped.

"He didn't!" Red Rose yelled, as she rushed to her weakened husband.

"How is that even possible?" Candace wondered.

**"Wouldn't you like to know?"** Black Thorn sneered.

"Return Nightshade's magic to him at once!" Celestia ordered.

**"Yeah... no."** Black Thorn smirked. **"All this magic is best used by somepony who can make better use of it."**

"I think I speak for all of us when I say nothing you do with that magic can be considered 'better use'." Blueblood frowned.

**"Guess again."** Black Thorn sneered. **"Now that I've finally been separated from that loser, I've got big plans."**

"What kind of plans?" Chrysalis asked.

**"You'll see."** Black Thorn sneered. **"But for now, I have matters to attend you elsewhere..."**

"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that we're just going to let you go." Echo surmised, his crystals forming into a clamp.

"You're not going anywhere." Shining declared, his horn sparking.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Shine added, as they advanced on Black Thorn.

"And we do." Sleight nodded, drawing his cards.

**"Oh, yeah?"** Black Thorn grinned wickedly. **"Well, I've got something of my own to say. Listen, and listen good."**

In an instant, Black released a pulse of magic that sent them all flying across the courtyard. Chrysalis and the Alicorns felt it the hardest, having been weakened by their efforts.

**"Did I get my point across?"** Black Thorn taunted them.

"What th-?" Nightshade groaned, as he struggled to get to his hooves. "Where did that come from? I've never had that kind of power before..."

**"Of course not."** Black Thorn sneered. **"After all, I did happen to also take all of the magic you had pumped into you when we split apart."**

"Wha..." Nightshade's blood went cold. "The Alicorns..." He glanced at Celestia and the others.

"He stole our magic too?" Twilight frowned.

"It can't be!" Celestia cried out.

"Inconceivable!" Luna yelled.

"Not cool..." Constell growled.

**"Oh, it can..."** Black Thorn smirked. **"Even the Changeling's magic is mine now."**

"My magic..." Chrysalis growled. "You thieving little..."

"Now we definitely can't let him leave!" Cadance declared. "Not with all that power!"

**"Like you could stop me."** Black Thorn taunted her.

"You fiend." Nightshade glared at Black Thorn. "I was so focused on separating us, it never occurred to me that you would take advantage of the situation..."

**"Of course, it doesn't help that you had no idea of the power under your nose."** Black Thorn laughed manically, as he approached the headdress. **"Or over it, would be the better way of saying it..."**

"What are you talking about?" Nightshade snarled, as Black Thorn donned the headdress. "Answer me, Black Thorn!"

**"You'll find out soon enough."** Black Thorn declared, as the gem on the headdress started to glow brightly. **"And you can address me as _King_ Black Thorn now."**

The evil stallion cackled madly as the gem glowed ever more brightly. Only a few minutes ago, everypony present had assumed their troubles were over. But now they were realizing in horror that it was only just beginning...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Black Thorn Rising

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Eleven: Black Thorn Rising**

The royals stood firm as Black Thorn cackled triumphantly. Nightshade, however, was beside himself.

"King Black Thorn?!" He snarled, glaring at Black Thorn. "What makes you think you can get away with that title?"

**"Nopony else was using it."** Black Thorn shrugged matter-of-factly. **"And why would that be, I wonder? Maybe it's because you know you're too weak to be called a King. Why else would you still call yourself a Prince after all this time?"**

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nightshade said, with a tinge of uncertainty.

**"Don't I?"** Black Thorn chuckled. **"I've been in your head, remember? I may have only come out when you got angry, but that didn't mean I just vanished completely when you cooled off. I know all your fears and anxieties, every last one."**

"You lie." Nightshade spat.

**"But that's not all."** Black Thorn smirked. **"I didn't just have an insight, I had influence."**

"...What?" Nightshade gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Red Rose asked.

**"It's simple, really."** Black Thorn sneered. **"I've been whispering thoughts and idea into Nightshade's head for months. I was the one who came up with the idea to research dark magic. I was the one who told you to bring in Echo..."**

"And just how would you have known about me?" Echo asked.

**"Let's just say I have 'connections'."** Black Thorn answered.

"How can you have connections, given your limited periods of... wakefulness?" Sunset asked.

**"Oh, well, you see..."** Black Thorn started chortling. **"That thing about me only coming out when Nighty's angry? That was a lie."**

The others froze in shock. Even Nightshade was speechless.

**"The truth is, I could also come out when you were asleep."** Black Thorn declared. **"Whenever it suited my purposes, I'd take control of your body while you were in dreamland, and attend to some business."**

"What kind of business?" Nightshade, trembling with both fear and outrage.

**"Oh, just some little things, really."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"Fixing the problem with the Gemini spell, for instance."**

"Wait, you did that?" Twilight gaped.

**"I had no choice."** Black Thorn scowled. **"You so-called 'experts' were taking forever to get it right. And as much fun as it was seeing Nightshade lose it, I was starting to get impatient, so I fixed the problem for you... Not to mention alter the equations so you would feed me all of that delicious magic."**

"All this time..." Celestia frowned. "You actually wanted to be separated from Nightshade."

**"Of course I did."** Black Thorn grimaced. **"What, you think I'd be fine with being stuck in that idiot's head for the rest of my life? No way."**

"You used us." Luna growled. "Used all of us."

**"Yep."** Black Thorn nodded. **"I knew all you bleeding hearts would jump at the chance to help some sucker in need."** He turned to Echo. **"And you, Echo, were the easiest of all to manipulate."** He boasted. **"You always leap at the chance to use dark magic for good. Sterling really had you pegged..."**

"Sterling?" Echo frowned. "How-"

**"Too bad he was such a fool."** Black Thorn continued. **"He just had to go and make friends with you and tubbo over there."**

"What did you just call me?" Sunset growled. "And how do you know about us and Sterling?"

**"You know, I should be thanking you fools."** Black Thorn admitted, ignoring Sunset. **"Thanks to all of you, I'm finally free."**

"No, you're not." Nightshade snarled. "I won't let you run amok, doing whatever twisted act comes to your deranged mind!"

**"You actually think you can stop me?"** Black Thorn smirked. **"I have all your magic now, and then some. Face it, I'm the one holding all the cards."**

"Hey, card lines are my thing!" Sleight said indignantly.

**"Bottom line: I'm not going anywhere."** Black Thorn declared.

Suddenly, the palace guards raced into the courtyard, having been drawn by the blinding flash of the Gemini spell's completion.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nightshade said confidently.

"My liege, what is the..." The captain of the guard froze when he realized there were two of them. "...Matter?"

"I'll keep it simple." Nightshade declared. "In a nutshell, Black Thorn and I have been separated, and now he is attempting an insurrection. Seize him!"

The guard took up battle positions, pointing their spears at Black Thorn, who looked less than intimidated.

**"I've got a better idea."** Black Thorn smiled. **"Form up, boys!"**

Approximately half the guards suddenly walked over to Black Thorn, and pointed their spears at the others.

"Okay, now I'm totally lost..." Blueblood frowned.

"What treachery is this?" Nightshade roared.

**"What do you think it is?"** Black Thorn chuckled, delighting in Nightshade's outraged confusion. **"They're joining the winning side."**

"Forgive me, your majesty." One guard pleaded, guilt all over his face. "Black Thorn threatened to harm my family if I did not comply."

"You threatened them into compliance?" Nightshade glared at Black Thorn.

**"Not all of them."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"Some were open to some old-fashioned bribery. You really shouldn't have cut their salaries."**

"Traitors!" Nightshade roared. "You side with that fiend over something as trivial as money?"

"Hey, I got a family to provide for." A Pegasus guard declared. "I couldn't do that on the pittance you gave me."

"Me, I just like the idea of having lots of gold." A Unicorn guard shrugged.

**"Anyhoo..."** Black Thorn cut in. **"I made sure to have the biggest, toughest guards on my side. I've been planning for this day for a long time, you see. I've thought of everything."**

"Not everything, you fiend." Celestia declared.

"We may be down to half our magic, but that's still more than enough to handle a couple dozen guards." Luna added.

"I'd say you've miscalculated." Twilight chided, as the Alicorns and Chrysalis stood firm, ready to fight.

**"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"But I have one last surprise to show you all..."**

Black Thorn's horn lit up. Suddenly, the statues depicting the former kings of Haygypt in the courtyard sprung to life, and a quartet of mummies rose from under the ground. The statues grinded and scraped, while the mummies shuffled and dragged themselves along, gaps in the bandages showing their rotting bones.

"What the-?" Flash gaped.

"What is this, some cheap horror movie?" Constell asked.

**"Neat trick, huh?"** Black Thorn smirked.

"How are you doing this?" Nightshade gasped. "I never could..."

**"That's what you think."** Black Thorn retorted, letting out a chortle as his eyes grew wispy...

"His eyes..." Echo gaped, "He's using dark magic."

"But how? I never learned any dark magic!" Nightshade stammered. "And the Gemini spell is the only page I had!"

**"Well, I have a final surprise for you, Nightshade... you are one of a lucky few to be what science charmingly calls a 'Nightcrawler'…"** Black Thorn declared.

"A what?!" Nightshade gasped.

"What in Faust's name is a Nightcrawler?!" Red Rose yelped.

"Why don't you ask your bat friend?" Black Thorn pointed at Echo. "He should know, he's one himself!"

"Wait? You're saying that Nightshade is able to use dark magic at will like me?!" Echo gasped.

**"_Was_ able."** Black Thorn chuckled. **"But now, his powers belong to me."**

"But how?!" Echo muttered. "Sterling said that in order for a Nightcrawler to gain his powers, he needed to be subjected to an influx of dark magic so to activate the Tenebros gene."

"I take back what I said before." Blueblood frowned. "_Now_ I'm totally lost."

"You're not the only one." Shine frowned.

"Somepony care to explain?" Constell asked.

"Basically, there are certain ponies with a recessive gene within them, the Tenebros gene." Sunset announced. "Those ponies are known as 'Nightcrawlers', and have the potential to utilise their own unique brand of dark magic."

"No kidding?" Sleight mused, equal parts interested and unnerved.

"But the Tenebros gene just doesn't become active on its own." Echo clarified. "Contact with dark magic is required in order for it to activate..."

**"What do you think this thing was for?"** Black Thorn pointed at the headdress. **"That night, when you and Rosie got attacked by those racist thugs, you had inadvertently activated the dark magic within this here headdress, and it is that magic that activated your Tenebros gene... thus giving you the dark magic spell of 'Animus', the power to bring life to those without it. Hence the statues and mummies... and since we were one at some point, I too can use your powers."**

"Seriously?" Chrysalis frowned. "We went to all that hard work, just to unleash a dark magic-using psychopath?"

"Who can turn pretty much any inanimate object into his servant?" Dusty gaped.

"Gotta admit, I'm starting to regret it..." Constell said drily.

"I'm more surprised to hear that Nightshade, of all ponies, was a Nightcrawler all this time." Shining admitted.

"I... I never..." Nightshade stuttered.

**"Knew?"** Black Thorn chuckled. **"Of course you didn't. You were so content with what you already had, you didn't bother to dig deeper. Even with your Tenebros gene active, your dark magic powers remain dormant, gathering dust, so to speak. But I did you a favor and kept it in good use so that your body can handle it... so _I_ could handle it in this body. It's actually quite fitting that your magic is mine now, since you did so little with it in the first place. I'll be putting it to good use, trust me."**

"Trust you?" Echo snarled. "I won't hear of it!" Microcrystals emerged from his wings."It is one thing to take one's magic away from him, but to take his own 'gift' away from him?! Mark my words, I will see to it that you use ponies no more, like Sterling!"

**"Oh? Look at you, using the spell of your dead brother."** Black Thorn sneered. **"No wonder Sterling was caught off guard. But hey... that's what you get for trusting a wingless freak."**

"How dare you!" Echo yelled. "Synchro gave me his magic freely, and I'm using it to help make this world a better place. And regardless of his actions, I will not allow you to insult his memory!"

**"It's you I'm interested in insulting."** Black Thorn spat. **"You see, our old friend Sterling had me in mind for his little 'super-soldier' project. That is, until he took a fancy to you. Oh, the indignity, being replaced by an inferior life-form..."**

"Believe me, I was exactly thrilled at the prospect." Echo retorted.

**"Well, none of that matters now."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"Sterling's scheming landed him in jail, and here I am, ready to take control of this country. I will become the Dark Thorn of Haygypt, scourge of those who oppose me!"**

"Not unless we stop you." Shine growled.

**"Oh, please."** Black Thorn sneered. **"I wouldn't bet too much on that happening."**

"Guess again, Black Thorn." Shining Armor declared. "Even with your reinforcements, I'd say our numbers are about even."

**"My advice to you? Leave the thinking to your bookworm sister."** Black Thorn mocked him.

"Keep joking, because you won't be laughing for much longer." Cadance growled.

**"We'll see..."** Black Thorn turned to his forces. **"Get them!"**

The guards, mummies and statues charged forward. The guards still loyal to Nightshade clashed with their traitorous comrades, while the visiting royals battled the statues and mummies, while simultaneously protecting the powerless Nightshade.

"Take this, mindless puppet!" Chrysalis blasted one of the mummies.

The mummy was blasted into the wall, collapsing to the floor in a jumble of broken bones. Just as Chrysalis was about to claim victory, the mummy pulled all its bones back into place, got up, and started attacking again.

"What is this?" Chrysalis frowned.

"These things are dead, remember?" Sunset declared, as she blasted another mummy. "It's not like you can do anything worse to them..."

Constell blasted on of the statues, blowing it to bits.

"Gotcha!" She grinned.

**"Didn't anypony ever tell you it isn't nice to break other pony's toys?"** Black Thorn sneered, as his horn lit up.

Suddenly, the statue's pieces were brought back together, and the damage repaired.

"Okay, now that's just unfair." Constell frowned.

The non-Alicorns were doing their part, but fared no matter. Sleight's card attacks only served to slow them down.

"Looks like a storm!" He yelled, flinging a blizzard at cards at a statue. The statue simply walked through it, undeterred. "Not a fan of card tricks, huh? Typical..."

"Yah!" Flashed divebombed a mummy, tackling it to the ground. The mummy recovered instantly, grabbing Flash and tossing him away. "Oh, come on!"

Shine was grappling with a statue.

"Nnghhh..." He groaned, his muscles not built to contend with stone. "I've done some weird things in my life, but this takes the cake..."

At the same time, Shining threw up a shield around himself, Cadance Dusty, and Sunset, struggling to maintain it as a mummy and statue beat against the barrier.

"This would be easier if these things actually got tired..." Shine groaned. "As it is, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..."

"You don't have to." Cadance urged. "Let me help..."

"No, I won't let you risk yourself..." Shining declared. "Not in that state."

"Either way, this doesn't look good."

Blueblood took potshots at one of the statues, but aside from burning a few holes in it, failed to inflict any damage at all.

"If anypony has a plan, I'd love to hear it!" He yelled desperately.

Meanwhile, Echo saw an opening in the sea of combat.

"Take this, you fiend!" Echo launched a wave of crystals toward Black Thorn.

**"Hah!"** Black Thorn annihilated the wave with a blast from his horn.

"Impossible." Echo gaped.

**"I will not lie, Alchemy."** Black Thorn sneered, **"You certainly have bite. Those seven months of harnessing your Nightcrawler abilities had served you well... just one problem..."**

Black Thorn blasted Echo back with a dark pulse, the Thestral resorting to using the microcrystals to cushion his fall.

**"You had seven months. I had _over twenty years!_"** Black Thorn grinned. **"You can't beat me, you rank amateur."**

"That remains to be seen." Echo flared his wings.

**"Wrong."** Black Thorn sneered. **"This battle's outcome is a foregone conclusion. Case in point..."**

Black Thorn blasted Echo away with another shockwave.

**"And to think, Sterling actually thought he could be worthy..."** Black Thorn spat. **"Pathetic."**

It was a losing battle. Since Black Thorn had gotten the strongest guards on his side, the faction still loyal to Nightshade were at a distinct disadvantage. And with their unliving opponents shrugging off even their strongest attacks, the royals weren't doing so well, either. The Alicorns and Chrysalis were fighting at half strength, and their reserves were draining fast.

"This isn't working!" Luna yelled, as she blasted a mummy aside. "We must retreat!"

"Never!" Nightshade said defiantly. "I won't let that monster drive me out of my own palace!"

"Luna is right." Celestia declared, panting heavily. "We cannot win. Not like this, at least. We need to regroup until our magic builds back up."

"We can't just leave!" Red Rose countered. "What about Day Light and Starlight?"

"We'll make a detour." Twilight declared. "We'll pick them up, then get out of here."

"No!" Nightshade protested. "I refuse to leave! I won't my palace and my kingdom fall into the hooves of that fiend!"

"We all understand how you feel." Shine told him, as he shoved aside a mummy. "But what else can we do?"

"We can fight!" Nightshade yelled. "I don't need my magic to make that monster pay!"

"Nighty, please." Red Rose begged. "Listen to reason. I hate the thought of abandoning the palace to Black Thorn, but we can't stop that fiend right now. If we keep fighting, we will surely die, and then nothing will stand in Black Thorn's way."

"I'd listen to the mare, if I were you." Flash declared.

Nightshade struggled with himself for a moment, before finally seeing sense.

"Alright, fine." He sighed. "We're going. But we'll be back."

"Of course we will." Red Rose nodded.

"We'll cover you, your highness." The captain of the guard declared.

"Thank you, captain." Nightshade smiled. "Your loyalty means a lot to me."

"Time to go, everypony!" Cadance yelled, as the guard took up the front line.

**"Think you can run, huh?"** Black Thorn smirked. **"Go ahead and try. We'll see how far you'll get."**

"Further than you think, pal." Sunset glared, as Echo created a shield of crystals. Using her magic, she conjured up a ball of light which exploded into a flash of light. The guards on their side were unaffected, due to facing a way from it, and the crystal shield protected the royals, but Black Thorn and his forces were blinded.

**"Gaaah!"** Black Thorn roared, his hooves over his eyes. **"Lousy cheaters!"**

"Nice trick, you two." Sleight smiled, as he ran towards the royal physician's office.

"Yeah." Dusty nodded. "Really... flashy."

"Please, no puns." Sunset frowned, her pregnant self riding on a wave of crystals, courtesy of her fiancé.

Starlight was still in the physician's office, wracked with indecision over the day's revelations, when her mother and the royals dashed.

"Starlight, we have to go." Twilight declared, out of breath. "Now."

"We're going home?" Starlight asked.

"Not exactly." Flash said sternly.

"What's going on?" Day Light asked, noticing all the battle damage. "What happened to you all?"

"There's no time to explain." Nightshade declared, as he and Red Rose helped him out of bed. "We must leave the palace post-haste."

"You would be wise to leave, too." Red Rose told the physician. "And spread the word to as many of the servants as you can."

"Yes, your highness." The physician nodded, confused but obedient.

"Can somepony please tell me what's going on here?" Starlight asked indignantly.

"Not now, kid." Sleight said bluntly. "We gotta move!"

As they walked back into the corridor, Black Thorn and his forces were near, the loyal guards fending them off.

**"Didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?"** Black Thorn taunted them.

Starlight's jaw dropped. She looked from Black Thorn to Nightshade, and back again.

"Okay, who is that?!" She yelped.

"It's a long story..." Day Light said sheepishly.

"We'll tell you later." Twilight declared. "But for now, we have to go!"

The royals raced down the corridor. The loyal guards broke off their fighting and followed, their counterparts in hot pursuit.

**"After them!"** Black Thorn yelled.

As they finally reached the front doors, Echo fell behind. Once everypony was through, he created a wall with his crystals around the frame.

"That should buy us a few moments." He declared.

"To do what?" Blueblood asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Where can we hide where Black Thorn won't think to look?" Dusty asked.

"I think I might know a place we can hole up in." Red Rose declared.

"Excellent." Chrysalis smiled. "Where is it?"

"It's not far here." Red Rose smiled. "Follow me."

"I don't care where this place is." Starlight declared. "As long as somepony explains things to me once we get there!"

As the group made their way into Cairode, Black Thorn's forces slowly tore down the crystal wall. Once the wall was shattered, they realized their quarry was gone.

**"Unbelievable."** Black Thorn shook his head.

"No offense, your kingship, but we could gotten to him if you had just blasted a hole in the wall." One of the guards declared.

**"What, and damage my new palace?"** Black Thorn snorted. **"Not a chance!"**

"But they got away." Another guard pointed out.

**"Let them run."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"They'll make some kind of foolhardy comeback attempt sooner or later, and we'll finish them then. Until that moment comes, they can hide like rats for all I care. I have bigger fish to fry."**

Meanwhile, the royals reached their destination; a small, run-down house, in the lower-class section of Cairode.

"This is our hiding place?" Chrysalis asked skeptically.

"You were expecting a mansion of some kind?" Red Rose asked sarcastically.

"What is this place, anyway?" Shining asked.

"My old friend Oasis' place." Red Rose declared. "She moved away a couple of months ago. With nopony in residence, this is the perfect place to hide."

"Good thinking, my love." Nightshade congratulated her. "Nopony would think of looking for us here."

"Speaking of which, we should get inside, before somepony sees us." Celestia suggested.

"Good point." Echo nodded. "A group of our... diversity is bound to attract notice."

They slipped into house, and sat down in the living room to catch their breath. Some of Oasis' furniture remained, either too large or too old to be taken with her.

"Okay, anypony who's become thoroughly disenchanted with our little trip kindly raise your hoof." Sleight snorted.

"I'll admit, I didn't see today turning out like this..." Sunset mused.

"Like what?" Starlight asked, frustrated. "Will somepony please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, it's like this..." Twilight started.

Moments later, the whole story had been told. Starlight was, understandably aghast.

"So, Prince Nightshade had some psycho split-personality inside him all this time... and you never thought to tell me?!" Starlight yelled.

"It was mostly our fault, honey." Flash admitted. "You were having so much fun hanging out with Day Light, and we didn't want to ruin it..."

"Day Light..." Starlight rounded on the young Prince. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"For pretty much the same reason." Day Light sighed.

"I don't believe this." Starlight growled. "You all lied to me. Kept this massive secret from me. And all because you didn't want to ruin my fun? What do you think I am? Some little kid, who can't handle bad news?"

"Star..." Day Light stepped forward.

"Don't... don't talk to me." Starlight frowned. "You're the worst."

"Me?" Day Light gaped. "Why?"

"After what you told me in the physician's room, I thought you really cared about me." Starlight growled. "But it seems you didn't care enough to trust me with the truth."

"I didn't want to weigh down our relationship with my family's burden." Day Light told her. "I'm sorry, Star."

"Don't call me that." Starlight spat. "Only my friends can call me that. And after what you did, I don't want you as a friend, much less a coltfriend. In fact, when all this is over, I don't ever want to see you again!"

Day Light's face fell as he stumbled back, shattered.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Constell frowned.

"I don't care." Starlight huffed.

"Look sweetie, now is not the time for us to be divided." Twilight declared.

"Your mom's right, hon." Flash nodded. "We gotta stick together."

"Oh, really?" Starlight snorted. "You didn't seem to think that before, when you all kept me out of the loop! And for the record, I wouldn't stick with Day Light if my life depended on it!"

"Don't blame Day Light, Princess." Nightshade told Starlight, his face awash with sorrow. "It's my fault, really. My curse, and my desperation to be rid of it, brought this upon us all. Because of me, we're reduced to hiding in this den, while Black Thorn has the palace, and free reign to do whatever he wants to Cairode and its citizens. I failed. I failed my family, my newfound friends, my ancestors, and the ponies of my country."

"You can't blame yourself for what Black Thorn has done." Luna told him.

"Can't I?" Nightshade retorted. "Black Thorn was born from my mind. His evil only exists because of me..."

"Nighty, don't say that..." Red Rose tried to comfort him.

"I... need to be alone." Nightshade sighed. "I'll be upstairs if anypony needs me..."

Nightshade walked up the stairs, a broken shell of a stallion.

"Poor guy..." Flash said sympathetically.

"He's not wrong, though." Blueblood admitted. "Technically, this _is_ all his fault."

"Blue!" Dusty elbowed him.

"Well, it's true!" Blueblood protested. "If he hadn't be so ready to split from Black Thorn, none of this would've happened!"

"That may be true, but this is hardly the time to be pointing hooves." Echo declared.

"Echo's right." Twilight nodded. "Once we build back our strength and come up with a plan, we'll go back to the palace, and take down Black Thorn."

The royal prepared to hunker down for the night. Fortunately for the exhausted Alicorns, Dusty had taken some food from lunch especially to give them after their attempt, knowing that they'd be tired. She passed the food out.

"There's not enough for everypony, so we'll have to share." She declared.

"None for me, thanks." Chrysalis declined. "I can get what I need by feeding off Sleight's love."

"Consider it an all-you-can-eat buffet." Sleight smiled.

Wordlessly, Day Light offered Starlight some of his food, but she turned away.

"She hates me." Day Light sighed.

"No she doesn't." Cadance assured him. "I know my niece. Give her time, and she'll forgive you."

"I hope so..." Day Light moaned.

"I still can't believe what happened back there." Shining frowned. "Sterling had connections with Black Thorn all this time..."

"And Nightshade being a Nightcrawler." Sunset added. "I don't think any of us saw that coming..."

"Especially those of us who didn't even know what a Nightcrawler was." Sleight frowned.

"So much for going home..." Chrysalis sighed.

"We must not give up hope." Celestia declared. "Once our magic returns, we will take the fight to Black Thorn, and make things right."

"We certainly will." Luna smiled.

"That sounds good, but does anypony have an actual plan?" Blueblood asked.

"I already have an idea." Twilight revealed. "I just need this time to work it out..."

"Not too much time..." Shine pointed out. "After all, who knows what Black Thorn's planning?"

"We'll stop him." Sunset declared. "I know we will."

"Indeed." Echo nodded. "Of that, there is no doubt..."

"I wish I had your optimism." Dusty sighed.

As night fell, Nightshade lay on an old bed. He had stayed like that for hours, turning Red rose away when she offered him some food. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

'My desire to be free from Black Thorn has unleashed him upon my subjects.' He thought. 'Every he does to them will be on my head. Time to face facts; I've been nothing but a burden to everypony around me. And now I've brought disaster upon us all. The world would be better off if I were never born...'

Nightshade sat up. He glanced at the curtains over the window, and came to a decision.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Black Thorn pushed aside a statue in the throne room. Under the statue was a small recess, with a magic mirror inside. When Black Thorn activated the mirror, the masked Unicorn appeared.

"Ah, Black Thorn." He said, in his scratchy, authoritative voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

**"Those fools actually succeeded."** Black Thorn announced. **"Nightshade and I have been separated."**

"You don't say..." The Unicorn mused.

**"And what's more, I manipulated them into giving me most of their magic."** Black Thorn added. **"Which means I can finally put phase two into action."**

"Wonderful." The masked unicorn nodded. "And what of the royals?"

**"They managed to slip away."** Black Thorn admitted. **"But I had the security buffed on all the walls of Cairode. They won't be leaving anytime soon."**

"As long as they're dealt with soon, I suppose that will do." The Unicorn declared. "So, you have total control over Cairode's resources?"

**"Sure do."** Black Thorn nodded. **"And with the royals here, their own kingdoms will soon fall into chaos."**

"Interesting." The Unicorn gave a hidden smile. "Perhaps we could use this opportunity to finally spring Mr. Cross and Necross from their cages."

**"Why bother?"** Black Thorn scoffed. **"Sterling failed with his project and made friends with a leatherwing. And Silas is just a blowhard who couldn't see past his own ego. They are both useless to our organization now!"**

"That is not up to you to decide, Thorn!" The masked Unicorn snarled, his horn crackling with electricity. "Must I remind you that Sterling had given a lot to this order while you were off dawdling in somepony else's head! Even Silas had done much more than you!"

**"Okay, okay, easy!"** Black Thorn hissed. **"So, when can I expect you guys to open shop here?"**

"As of now, it's up in the air." The masked unicorn declared, the electricity dissipating. "For now, try to hold the fort. I trust you'll be able to handle that?"

**"Oh, please, what could go-"** Black Thorn suddenly started gasping and wheezing.

"What is this?" The Unicorn frowned. "What's going on?"

Black Thorn couldn't answer, still inexplicably choking, as he fell to the ground.

"Black Thorn!" The Unicorn cried.

Back at the mansion, Red Rose entered Nightshade's room.

"Dear, I know you said you wanted to be alone, but-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realised what was happening.

Nightshade was dangling in the air, having wrapped the curtains around the light fixture and his neck, forming a makeshift noose.

"No!" Red Rose cried. She flew up and unwrapped the curtains, then gently set her husband down. "Nighty, speak to me!"

"Why... did you... do that?" Nightshade coughed. "I've caused enough trouble for one lifetime... it's better if I end it now..."

"Better?" Red Rose yelled. "You think it's 'better' to abandon your wife and child when they need you most? When your country needs you the most?"

"What good can I possibly be?" Nightshade asked. "Without my magic, I'm worthless! Because of me, Cairode is going to burn, and I can't do anything to stop it!

"Never think that." Red Rose admonished him. "You are not worthless. You're the most wonderful stallion I've ever known."

"No, I'm not." Nightshade shook his head. "Like Black Thorn said, I'm weak."

"No, you're not." Red Rose countered. "You're strong in ways Black Thorn will never know. Weak would be ending it now, and you are not weak."

"I fail to see otherwise." Nightshade frowned. "because of me, our guests have been reduced to hiding in this hovel. They were willing to give anything to help with, and this is how I repay them? They must hate me..."

"No, they don't." Red Rose told him. "They don't hold you responsible for this. And they still want to help."

"And what of Day Light?" Nightshade asked. "Because of my curse, his relationship with Princess Starlight has been ruined."

"It's too early to say that." Red Rose told him.

"Either way, I've ruined the lives of everypony around me." Nightshade despaired.

"You're wrong." Red Rose said flatly. "You haven't ruined my life."

"I haven't?" Nightshade asked.

"Of course not." Red Rose smiled. "You gave me love, and companionship. I was never happier then when I became your wife."

"But Black Thorn-" Nightshade frowned.

"I knew he'd be a problem before that." Red Rose pointed out. "And I married you anyway, because I know it would be worth it. Enduring Black Thorn's vileness was a small price to pay for being with such a wonderful stallion. I always knew you could cast Black Thorn out, and I still do now."

"...You really believe in me, don't you?" Nightshade asked, surprised. "Even after-"

"Shush." Red Rose hushed him. "I will always believe in you, my love. Always."

"What a fool I've been." Nightshade sighed. "Forgive me, my darling."

"Let us talk no more of it." Red Rose declared, as she embraced.

"You're right." Nightshade whispered. "I _am_ strong, and I will use that strength to help take back what Black Thorn took from me…"

"Now there's the stallion I married." Red Rose beamed.

"And I am so glad you did." Nightshade grinned, as he kissed her.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Black Thorn had just recovered.

"What was that?" The Unicorn asked.

**"…I don't know."** Black Thorn admitted, breathing heavily. **"It felt like I was being hung or something. But I don't get why…"**

"Hmm..." The Unicorn pondered. "Wasn't there something about that spell you tricked the others into using on you that did something like this?"

**"What, the Gemini spell?"** Black Thorn scoffed. **"Don't be ridiculous!"** He pulled the spell page, having picked it up from the battlefield after the others fled. **"I had modified it to perfection!" He looked it over, "There's no way I would have... uh-oh..."**

"What's 'uh-oh'?" The masked Unicorn narrowed his eyes.

**"There might be a little problem."** Black Thorn frowned. **"It seems that in my haste to be free, I had forgotten to account for the part of the spell that deals with the connection between me and Nightshade... where all things inflicted upon one would be inflicted upon the other, be they a nosebleed or an arrow to a knee. Now, instead of the damage occurring when we merge together, it happens anytime one of us gets so much as a papercut!"**

"I wouldn't call that a _little_ problem." The masked Unicorn growled. "If something were to happen to your 'friend', you would fall and everything in your plan would be all for naught... and you wonder why Mr. Cross had chosen Echo over you."

**"Hey, don't you dare count me out yet."** Black Thorn snarled. **"I can fix this! Just give me a day or so, and we will be right on track."**

"See that you do." The masked Unicorn nodded. "Remember, there are many others aside from you that we could be investing our time in. Don't disappoint us."

**"I won't."** Black Thorn nodded. The masked Unicorn gave a firm nod before fading from the mirror... **"Thunder-headed fool..."** Black Thorn hissed, as he turned to a guard. **"You!"**

"Yes, my King?" The guard bowed.

**"Spread the word: I want Nightshade found and brought to me."** Black Thorn ordered. **"Alive, and intact. No harm is to come to him… understood?"**

"Of course, your highness." The guard nodded.

As the guard left, Black Thorn glanced at the night sky.

**"I won't let you ruin things for me now, Nightshade."** He seethed. **"Not when I'm so close..."**

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Tears And Tyranny

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Twelve: Tears And Tyranny**

The citizens of Cairode gathered nervously around the palace. They had been herded there by the guards, under 'royal decree'. As they looked around with uncertainty, what appeared to be Prince Nightshade walked out onto the palace balcony.

**"Greetings, dear citizens."** He smiled. **"First of all, in order to alleviate any confusion, I must point out that, though I wear the face of your weakling former Prince, I am not him. I am your new ruler, King Black Thorn!"**

The crowd was aghast.

"King?"

"What's going on?"

"Where's Prince Nightshade?"

"And who is that?"

Because Nightshade usually stayed in the palace, carrying out his royal duties, the citizens of Cairode had little experience with Black Thorn. Those who had, like Papyrus, had the good grace (or fear of Black Thorn) to keep the matter to themselves. Those who knew looked on with worry, while the rest were clueless.

**"Silence!"** Black Thorn roared. **"That fool Nightshade is gone, and now I, Black Thorn, reign supreme! Now, as your new king, I am taking the liberty of issuing some new laws. First of all, anypony found loitering will be sent to the dungeon. Secondly, anypony found in possession of any object made outside of Haygypt will fined two hundred Bits. Thirdly, there will be a curfew set, effective immediately that requires you all to return to your homes by 5:00 P.M. Anypony caught outside after that time will be apprehended and beaten in the town square."**

The crowd gasped in outrage.

"What lunacy is this?"

"Curfew?"

"Since when is possession of objects from outside the country against the law?"

**"And now we move on to the important things."** Black Thorn continued. **"Henceforth immediately, fraternizing of a romantic nature between pony races is expressly forbidden. You will all stick to your own kind, just as nature intended. Transgressors will be punished severely."**

"You can't do that!" One Earth pony spoke up boldly.

"Settle down, dear." His Unicorn wife whispered.

"No, I won't!" The Earth Pony declared. "My wife and I have been married for over ten years! Do you intend for us to just split up, when our only crime was falling in love?"

**"I don't intend, I demand!"** Black Thorn roared. **"Guards, throw those two freaks into the dungeon!"**

The guards complied, grabbing the pair.

"No, let me go!" The wife yelled.

"This isn't fair!" The husband struggled.

"Forgive us." One of the guards, who was among those Black Thorn had threatened into serving him, whispered. "We have no choice."

The crowd watched as the couple were dragged away, too lost in their own fear to help.

**"And now for the big announcement."** Black Thorn smiled. **"All able-bodied stallions over eighteen are to enlist in the Haygyptian army immediately. You see, I have it on good authority that the rulers of Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, and the Changeling Lands are... indisposed, making this the perfect time to expand my empire, and spread our new, enlightened ways to those lands, and then, the entire world!"**

The crowd was more shocked than ever.

"You would invade those lands?"

"That's tantamount to declaring war!"

"You can't do that!"

**"QUIET!"** Black Thorn roared, his horn lighting up. The statues around the palace sprang to life, and stomped over to the terrified crowd. **"I am your King, and you will do what I say! ...Or suffer the consequences of defiance."**

The statues slammed their hooves together to emphasize the point. The crowd shrank back in fear.

**"I hope I'm making myself clear."** Black Thorn hissed. **"This is the way life in Cairode will be from now on. Nightshade may have been too weak to reign a rabble like you in, but I'm not. Obey these new laws, fall in line, and give me the respect I deserve, and you'll all live long, pleasant lives. Understand? You can answer me by bowing."**

After a moment's indecision, the crowd reluctantly bowed.

**"Good. Other than that, just go about your pathetic little lives as normal."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"Black Thorn, out!"**

Black Thorn walked back into the palace. The guards followed, and the statues returned to dormancy. The crowd muttered worriedly amongst themselves.

"Who does that monster think he is?" An Earth Pony mare growled.

"And what has become of our beloved Prince Nightshade?" A Unicorn mare asked.

"You don't think he's... dead?" A teenage Pegasus colt gulped. "Killed by that fiend?"

"I hope not." An elderly Unicorn stallion frowned.

"What will become of us now?" An Earth Pony stallion frowned. "Who can possibly save us in this time of need?"

"I'm sure somepony will come to our aid, and stand up to that fiend." The old Unicorn declared.

"But who can?" The teen Pegasus asked. "Who, I ask you? Who?"

Meanwhile, back at the house, the royals were busy discussing the plan to take back the palace. Most of them, at least; Starlight was sat in a corner, sulking. Day Light, still determined to ease things between them, wandered over to her.

"Starlight?" He asked tentatively.

"What do you want?" Starlight growled.

"To talk." Day Light smiled weakly.

"I'm not really in the mood, what with my family and friends being forced to hide from your dad's split personality come to life." Starlight scowled.

"I know you're still angry at me for keeping that from you..." Day Light admitted.

"Angry? Angry?!" Starlight growled. "Try furious!"

"I should have told you." Day Light sighed. "But I was too afraid of ruining what we have had together."

"Emphasis on 'had'." Starlight declared. "Even if we were still just friends, you should have told me. But you didn't. Do you know how many stallions have lied to me over the years? ...I thought you were different. I thought you were kind, and honest, a stallion I could trust..." She bit back a sob. "...But I guess I was wrong."

"Starlight, please..." Day Light pleaded. "I love you..."

"No, you don't." Starlight said nastily. "If you really loved me, you would have told me the truth. You would have trusted me, like I trusted you."

"But..." Day Light started. "But, you said-"

"Whatever feelings I had for you before- and I'm not saying they were all that strong -are gone now." Starlight told him. "Your lies chased them away."

"Starlight..." Day Light begged, his eyes tearing up.

"Just leave me alone." Starlight walked away. "I can't stand the sight of you anymore."

As Starlight left the room, Day Light fell to his knees, and wept, his heart broken.

In the next room, Starlight struggled to keep herself from doing the same.

"No, Starlight..." She sniffed. "Don't you dare... not over him..."

"Something wrong?"

Starlight turned to see that Sunset had entered the room, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, hi, Sunset." Starlight wiped her eyes, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Are you okay, Starlight?" Sunset asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"It's just my allergies." Starlight lied. "All this dust, you see..."

"Uh-huh." Sunset muttered, not buying it for a second.

"Anyway, how are you holding up?" Starlight asked, glancing at Sunset's large belly. "I can't imagine all this running and hiding out is good for a mare in your condition. And that poor foal..."

"Don't you worry about us." Sunset put on a grave face. "True, this isn't exactly an ideal environment for an expectant mother, but I've been in worse places in my time." She rubbed her stomach. "And the foal's just fine. He's tough, like his dad."

"That's a relief." Starlight smiled. "On top of everything else that's been happening, it would be really awful if something happened to your foal."

"Thanks for the concern." Sunset smiled. "But we'll be just fine. By the way, I noticed you and Prince Day Light talking about something. How are things between you two?"

"Don't even say his name to me." Starlight growled.

"Still mad at him, huh?" Sunset asked.

"Of course I'm mad!" Starlight yelled. "He lied to me! Even after telling me he was in love with me, he wouldn't trust me with the truth! For a second there, I thought I'd finally found Mr. Right... But as usual, he turned out to be Mr. Wrong! I should never have let myself care for him like that in the first place!" Starlight sniffed, her eyes tearing up once more. "I just wound up getting my heart broken... again!"

"I know were you're coming from." Sunset declared. "When Echo and I were searching for the pages of King Sombra's spell book, we slowly started to fall in love with each other. But I could tell he was hiding something from me."

"That makes you smarter than me, at least." Starlight huffed. "I had no idea Day Light was keeping any kind of secret, let alone one that big."

"Well, Echo's secret was something similar." Sunset admitted. "Like Nightshade, he had a 'dark side' that came out when he got angry; A savage beast that lashed out uncontrollably. But unlike Nightshade, he picked up this dark side trying to stop those from using Sombra's spellbook for evil. Unfortunately, the first time it happened, he ended up kidnapping a whole bunch of ponies from Canterlot."

"That was him?!" Starlight gaped. She had heard about the disappearances, and even rumors that a 'monster' was behind them.

"I'll admit, I was surprised when I first saw Echo transform." Sunset declared. "And before I saw that, I wasn't pleased that he was keeping secrets from me. But after I saw what he was hiding, I could understand why he did it. Whenever he lost control, ponies got hurt. He didn't want to have to think about it any more than he had to."

"You weren't mad at him any more?" Starlight asked.

"Of course not." Sunset smiled. "Because I knew that Echo was still a good stallion. And I also knew that it can sometimes be all too easy to succumb to the darkness within."

"But it's not Day Light who has the problem." Starlight countered. "It was his father."

"Exactly." Sunset nodded. "Day Light just didn't want his Nightshade's shame to be broadcast any more than it already was."

"That's all well and good... except Nightshade had already told everypony else!" Starlight growled. "I was the only one out of the loop!"

"I'm sure Day Light didn't mean to hurt you." Sunset declared.

"Well, he did!" Starlight yelled. "It's not the lie that hurt the most... it was that he didn't trust me enough to tell me! What, did he think I wouldn't be able to handle the truth? I would've been okay with it!"

"He didn't know that." Sunset pointed out. "For all he knew, you could have rejected him in disgust."

"Well... I... he..." Starlight stuttered, trying to think of a fitting argument. "Look, I don't want to talk about him anymore. Please, just leave me alone..."

"Okay, Starlight." Sunset sighed. "Just... think about I said, okay?"

Starlight didn't answer. With another sigh, Sunset left the room.

Meanwhile, Day Light had just finished crying. He rubbed his red eyes, and sniffed woefully.

"Rough day?"

Day Light turned to see Echo enter the room.

"Oh, it's you, Professor Alchemy." Day Light sighed. "I, er, was just..."

"Bemoaning your current romantic woes?" Echo smiled knowingly.

"You could say that." Day Light sighed. "Though 'romantic' could be stretching it, since Starlight wants nothing more to do with me..."

"I know." Echo nodded sympathetically. "I couldn't help but overhear your little... discussion."

"I don't blame her for being angry." Day Light admitted. "I should have told her about Black Thorn, but I was just so afraid that the truth would drive her away."

"I can sympathize." Echo admitted. "You see, young Prince, I too once kept a dark secret from a mare I had fallen in love with."

"Sunset?" Day Light asked.

"Indeed." Echo nodded. "But keeping the secret from her was wrong of me. Because, as it has a habit of doing, the truth came out. Fortunately, Sunset accepted my problem."

"If only Starlight could do the same..." Day Light sighed.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually." Echo assured Day Light. "I could tell you two shared something special at a glance."

"Maybe then, but not now." Day Light frowned.

"I thought the same thing after Sunset and I had this terrible argument." Echo recalled. "An encounter with dark magic brought our more callous and blunt sides to the fore. We both said awful things, but what I said hurt Sunset to the core. For a time, she wouldn't even speak to me unless she had to. But as time went by, she slowly grew to forgive me."

"You think Starlight will do the same?" Day Light asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." Echo mused. "Just give her time."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Day Light sighed, gazing in the direction Starlight went. "It couldn't be any worse than continuous rejection..."

"That's it, young Prince." Echo smiled. "Don't give up hope. When all around you is darkness, hope is the light that illuminates our path."

"If you say so." Day Light shrugged. "Thanks for the pep talk, Professor."

"Any time, my young friend." Echo smiled, as he left the room.

Outside the room, Echo crossed paths with Sunset.

"How did it go?" Sunset asked.

"Quite well, I think." Echo smiled. "You?"

"Not so good." Sunset frowned. "But I think I might be getting through to her. We'll see."

"Lucky for these two we overheard their argument." Echo smiled. "Otherwise they'd both be languishing, with nothing but broken hearts for company."

"And that would be just terrible." Sunset nuzzled him. "Good thing the Professor of love and his assistant were here."

"So true." Echo cuddled her back, taking special care to stroke her stomach. "And how is my little fellow today?"

"He's doing great." Sunset grinned. "Despite the below-average accomodations."

"It's such a shame." Echo sighed. "You deserve the best, and not being stuck this dusty old hovel."

"It's okay." Sunset kissed him. "As long as I have you, I'll always have the best."

"Hard to argue with logic like that..." Echo smiled, giving her a kiss of his own.

Back at the palace, Black Thorn was approached by the guards he had sent to find Nightshade.

**"Well?"** He asked.

"We, ah, have yet to find the deposed Prince yet, my King." The guard said nervously.

**"You what?!" ** Black Thorn snarled. **"You dare to return to me empty-hooved?" **

"We have already searched half the city, sire." The guard quivered. "It should only be a matter of time now."

**"Time is the one thing I don't have!"** Black Thorn roared. **"I have big plans being set in motion, and I don't need Nightshade ruining them! Now get out there and find him!"**

"Y-yes, sir!" The guard gulped. He charged out of the throne room, leaving the irate Black Thorn behind.

Shortly afterwards, a squad of guards reached the house the royals were hiding in.

"This looks like a decent hiding place." The lead guard declared. "Let's move in."

Using magic to open the door, the guards entered the house, which was... empty. They searched upstairs and downstairs, finding nothing of interest, save for a chair made out of grey crystals.

"These kinda looks like the crystals that bat-winged guy was using." One guard noted. "They probably _were_ here at some point."

"Well they're not here now." The lead guard groaned. "Let's keep searching."

Moments after the guards left the house, the crystal chair started quivering, then collapsed as Sleight burst out of it.

"Took 'em long enough." He snorted, pulling several cards out of his waistcoat. "Okay, they're gone!"

Sleight flung several cards to the floor, then lit up his horn, causing the cards to turn back into the royals.

"Good thinking back there, Sleight." Twilight smiled. "You really saved our saddles."

"Man, Caboose was right... there really was a lack of chairs in there." Dusty mused.

"I had no doubt in my mind that my husband could pull it off." Chrysalis smiled fondly. "Sleight can always be counted on to find a way out of a tight spot."

"Hey, credit where credit is due." Sleight said humbly. "Flash was the one who spotted those guards coming from upstairs."

"What can I say?" Flash smiled. "I may not be a Royal Guard anymore, but I still have the moves."

"And Echo made that little hiding place for me." Sleight added. "Smart thinking, by the way."

"My pleasure." Echo grinned.

"As much as I hate to break up this mutual admiration society, we still need to figure out a way back into the palace." Blueblood declared, using his magic to close the front door. "Without being seen, I might add."

"That could prove difficult." Nightshade admitted. "Black Thorn knows the palace as well as I do. He will no doubt anticipate us sneaking in from the back or side entrances."

"Then what do you suggest?" Celestia asked. "We can hardly just storm in through the front."

"I think I know a way we can sneak in." Day Light declared. "And it's a way nopony but me knows about."

"Really?" Red Rose pondered.

"Yeah." Day Light nodded. "There's this secret passageway behind one of the tapestries in the south corridor. It leads under the palace, and out through an old well on the edge of town."

"That's it!" Nightshade smiled. "That's our way in!"

"Way to go, Day Light!" Constell cheered.

"Great idea." Sunset nodded, before turning to Starlight. "Don't you think?"

Day Light looked at Starlight hopefully.

"Yeah, not bad." Starlight shrugged. "Better than nothing, I guess..."

For a moment, Day Light was crestfallen. Then he remembered what Echo had told him, and knew that Starlight still needed time to forgive him.

"And best of all, our magic is almost back up to full power." Cadance smiled.

"One more night of rest, and we'll be ready to take on Black Thorn." Luna declared.

"And get you your kingdom back." Twilight told Nightshade.

"Let's just hope it's that simple..." Nightshade said warily. "Who knows what diabolical tricks Black Thorn has up his sleeve."

"Nothing all of us can't handle." Shine said confidently. "Black Thorn may have dark magic, but we have numbers, and heart. He won't stand a chance."

"That's the spirit." Red Rose smiled. "Together, we will overthrow Black Thorn, and restore peace to this land."

"Of course we will." Nightshade smiled. "Black Thorn will pay for every misdeed he has ever committed, even if it is in blood and broken bones!"

"A little dark, but sure, I'm game!" Constell grinned.

"Then let's put the finishing touches on our plan." Shining Armor declared. "It won't be long until sundown, after all."

The intrepid royals went to work on their strategy, as the day of reckoning neared ever closer.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. The Ties That Bind

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Ties That Bind**

By the next morning, everything was in readiness. Chrysalis and the Alicorns had finally built their magic reserves back up to full, and the group had their strategy all planned out.

"Okay, we're all set." Twilight declared, her horn glowing brightly.

"Time to teach Black Thorn a lesson." Constell added.

"Count me in." Starlight nodded. "That creep ruined a perfectly good trip for me. Time to pay him back."

"That's the spirit, Starlight." Shining grinned, proud of his niece's spunk.

"That's my girl." Flash said, equally proud.

"You'll have to get in line, though." Chrysalis snarled. "That fiend took my magic, and I intend on making him suffer for it."

"Oh, he's gonna pay, alright." Sleight nodded. "Nopony messes with my wife and gets away with it."

"I'm sure we all feel the same way." Shining declared, giving Cadance a smile.

"As sweet as that is, let's not forget the real reason we're doing this." Cadance declared. "Namely, helping Nightshade take back his throne."

"Thank you all." Red Rose smiled. "Nighty and I are forever in your debt."

"There's no need to thank us." Constell said firmly. "We helped make this mess, so we're going to help clean it up."

"And even if we didn't have a hoof in it, we'd take on a monster like Black Thorn for nothing." Shine added.

"Hear, hear." Blueblood smiled. "Time to put that reprobate in his place."

"We're all in this together." Dusty smiled. "No matter what."

"And we won't stop until all wrongs have been righted." Luna agreed.

"We will defeat Black Thorn this day." Celestia declared. "Make no mistake."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sunset smiled. "Let's go."

"I'm afraid not all of us will be going." Echo said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked, confused.

"I mean, you're staying here." Echo clarified.

"Excuse me?" Sunset frowned.

"It's too dangerous for you to come with us." Echo declared.

"I can take care of myself, Echo." Sunset growled.

"Against a foe like Black Thorn?" Echo shook his head. "I'm sorry Sunset, but I cannot allow you to put yourself and our foal in harm's way."

"Allow?!" Sunset snorted. "Since when are you the boss of me?"

"Since we fell into this precarious situation." Echo countered, "Somepony has to look out for you, and that pony is me."

"I don't remember deciding that." Sunset huffed. "I'm going, Echo."

"No, you're not." Echo glowered. "It's too risky."

"I have to agree with Echo here." Twilight added.

"As do I." Luna nodded.

"Perhaps you should stay, Sunset." Cadance mused.

"With all due respect, kindly stay out of this." Sunset said coldly. "You guys are going to need all the help you can get out there, and I'm going to do my part."

"At the risk of losing the foal, or worse?" Echo shot back. "I think not."

"You don't tell me what to do, Echo." Sunset snarled. "I'm going."

"You're staying." Echo said stubbornly.

"I'm going." Sunset repeated.

"You're staying." Echo retorted.

"I'm going." Sunset said again.

"You're staying." Echo said tersely.

"I'm. Going!" Sunset yelled. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Oh, I think there is." Echo smirked. Opening his wings, he sent a swarm of crystals around Sunset's hooves, holding her fast.

"What... you..." Sunset spluttered, unable to free herself. "Echo, let me out of this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Echo said firmly. "You'll thank me later."

"Like buck I will!" Sunset roared, outraged. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, Echo!"

"I'd do anything to protect you." Echo pledged. "Even if it makes you angry at me."

"And what's to stop me from just blasting these things off me?" Sunset powered up her horn.

"This." Echo sent a stream of crystals to cover Sunset's horn, smothering its magic.

"Oh, you did not just-" Sunset fumed.

"Calm down, Sunset." Twilight urged. "Echo's right. It's best if you don't exert yourself. You may be tough, but your foal isn't. Trust me, Echo is doing what is best for you."

"So I stay here, all by myself?" Sunset asked.

"She's got a point." Shining admitted. "What if the guards come back?"

"I'll stay behind and keep an eye on her." Flash volunteered.

"There you go." Echo smiled at Sunset. "You'll have a little company, at least."

"Hmph!" Sunset turned away from him, still angry.

"I'm sorry, Sunset." Echo sighed. "It's for your own good."

"Enough of the family squabble." Blueblood declared. "In case you've all forgotten, we have a would-be King to dethrone!"

"Like I could ever forget..." Nightshade said darkly.

"Okay son, lead us to this secret passage of yours." Red Rose told Day Light.

"You got it." Day Light nodded. "Follow me, everypony."

"Good luck, guys!" Flash smiled, as they started to exit the house. "Give 'im one from me!"

"We will." Twilight chuckled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You take good care of Sunset, okay?"

"Hey, I'm a former Royal Guard, remember?" Flash grinned. "Guarding a pregnant mare who's stuck to the floor should be easy."

"Not if she strangles you with her tail, it won't." Sunset pouted.

"Play nice, Sunset." Twilight playfully chided her, as she too left the house.

The royals made their way covertly through Cairode, sticking to back alleys and shadows, until they reached the old well. It sat in a dingy corner, not far from the wall itself, just behind an old house.

"Okay, the tunnel is right down here." Day Light instructed. "We've gotta slide down the sides. Trust me, it's too deep to jump."

"That's encouraging." Blueblood gulped.

"We'll do it one at a time." Shine declared. "But we'll have to be quick about it. A guard could come by at any time."

"I'll keep an eye out." Chrysalis declared, taking on the form of a beautiful Earth Pony mare. "If any do show up, I'll spin them a lie."

"That's my girl..." Sleight smiled lovingly.

Day Light eased himself into the well. Gripping the sides with his hooves, his gingerly slid down. One by one, the others followed. As Chrysalis looked around the corner of the house, she spotted a guard drawing near. Realizing the others needed more time, she moved to intercept him.

"Morning, handsome." She put on her most alluring voice.

"Good morning to you, good-looking." The guard smirked. "And what's a lovely mare like you doing out in this grungy part of town?"

"Just out for a walk. You shouldn't judge by appearances, you know." Chysalis chided him. "What looks gringy can be quite charming close up."

"I'll have to take your word for it." The guard shrugged. "Say, you doing anything tonight? I know this great bar..."

"Sounds good." Chrysalis purred. "But I'm busy tonight, and you probably should get back to work. Being a guard must be a tough, thankless job..."

"It depends on who you're working for." The guard frowned. "My... new boss isn't the most pleasant guy. In fact, I really should get back to my patrol. If he found out I've been slacking off..."

"Don't let me keep you." Chrysalis spun him around and gently pushed him back in the direction he came from.

"Nice to meet you" The guard grinned. "What was your name?"

"Chrissie." Chrysalis lied. "Maybe we'll catch each other again sometime?"

"Here's hoping." The guard chuckled.

The guard waved as he walked away. Chrysalis waved back, smiling widely, until the guard disappeared from view. Her smile then faded into a grimace.

"Yuck." She spat, revolted. "Muscle-headed wannabe Casaneighva..."

Changing back to her normal self, Chrysalis walked over to the well. Only Sleight remained, diligently waiting for her to join him.

"All clear." She announced.

"Nice work, Chrys." Sleight smiled. He glanced at the well. "You sure you'll be able to fit down there? It looks like a tight squeeze."

"I've been in tighter spots." Chrysalis smiled saucily. "As you well know..."

"Yeah, good times." Sleight smiled. "Still, I think I'll go first."

Sleight slid down the well. Chrysalis followed, her bulky body compressing itself surprisingly well. Once they reached the bottom, they found a hole which led further down into a tunnel, where the others waited.

"Good, we're all here." Echo smiled.

"Okay, now we just head down the tunnel." Day Light declared. "Before long, we'll reach some stairs. They go up to behind a tapestry in the corridor, just outside the throne room."

"That's good." Shining declared. "Black Thorn is no doubt expecting us, so it's best that we attack as quickly and unexpectedly as possible."

"Not to change the subject, but how exactly did you find out about this tunnel, Day Light?" Red Rose asked.

"Oh, I found it when I accidentally fell against the tapestry." Day Light recalled. "It's come in useful over the years, for... this and that."

"Like sneaking out of the palace unnoticed?" Red Rose smiled knowingly.

"Sometimes." Day Light admitted awkwardly.

"As unhappy as I am with such an idea, I will admit that this passage of yours may have given us the edge we needed." Nightshade said fairly. "Good work, son."

"Thanks, dad." Day Light smiled.

"Pretty smart of Day Light, wasn't it?" Twilight asked Starlight, hoping to ease off her daughter's ire.

"Oh, yeah." Starlight said sarcastically. "Yet another secret he's been keeping. That's what he does best, isn't it?"

"Please, Starlight." Cadance urged. "We all need to work together here. I know you're still angry at Day Light, but you need to put that aside for now. Okay?"

"I'll try." Starlight frowned. "Don't expect any miracles, though..."

Day Light bowed his head in woe. Red Rose supportively placed a hoof on his shoulder.

Before long, they reached the stairs Day Light had spoke of. Day Light went up first, poking his head through the tapestry and looking around.

"Okay." He whispered to the others. "It's all clear for now. Let's go."

One by one, they passed through the tapestry, and leaned against the walls outside the throne room. A quick glance inside by Shine showed Black Thorn sitting on his throne, bored, with a couple of guards and the statues and mummies surrounding him.

"He's not alone." Shine announced. "So we'll still have a fight on our hooves."

"That suits me just fine." Nightshade growled.

"On three." Celestia whispered. "One, two, three!"

The royals raced into the throne room.

"Black Thorn!" Nightshade roared. "Your reign is at an end!"

**"Well, well."** Black Thorn smirked. **"What kept you?"**

"I had a feeling you were expecting us." Nightshade declared. "We didn't want to disappoint."

**"It would be disappointing if you didn't come to make one more futile effort to stop me."** Black Thorn declared. **"Seeing you struggle hopelessly is just so entertaining."**

"Your fun is about to come to an end." Echo announced.

"We won't allow you to keep your grip on Haygypt for a moment longer." Celestia growled.

**"'Allow' me?"** Black Thorn snorted. **"Like I ever needed permission to do whatever I wanted..."**

"You have two choices, Black Thorn." Luna declared. "Either surrender, or be vanquished."

**"I think not!"** Black Thorn pulled a rope, causing a loud ringing sound.

"He's called for the guards." Red Rose realized. "It's now or never."

"Then we fight." Chrysalis snarled.

**"For once, we agree."** Black Thorn snarled. **"Attack!" **

The mummies, statues and guards charged at the royals. Chrysalis and the Alicorns, their magic back at full power, did considerable better against their unliving foes this time around; One blast from Celestia's horn shattered a mummy's rotted bones and burned it's wrappings to cinders. As a statue reached for her, Cadance blasted its hoof to dust.

"It's not so easy this time around." Constell chided Black Thorn, as she blasted a mummy away. "Now that we're at full power again, your lifeless goons aren't that much of a challenge!"

**"Wanna bet?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"These guys don't get tired. Even with all your magic, you're at a disadvantage."**

"You keep thinking that." Shine sneered, as he tripped up a statue, causing its face to shatter as it hit the floor. The statue got back up, and continued its assault.

Meanwhile, the non-Alicorns concerned themselves with the guards. A dozen of the armored foes approached Dusty and Blueblood.

"Stand down, foreigners!" One of the guards yelled.

"Not today." Blueblood smirked. "Ready, my love?"

"Ready." Dusty nodded.

"Let's give them what-for!" Blueblood charged.

Blueblood punched one guard in the face, who quickly returned the blow.

Meanwhile, Dusty, taking full advantage of the self-defense training her uncle Salt had provided her, flipped over another guard, and tripped him up. She then leapt up and kicked another in the face. A third guard charged at her, but she slid under his legs, kicking him in the groin as she did. The guard fell to his knees, just as another came over. Dusty vaulted the wounded guard, wrapped her legs around her attacker's neck, and brought him down.

At the same time, Blueblood was still trading blows with the one guard. The guard punched him in the stomach, then banged his head against an altar.

"Watch the mane!" Blueblood yelled.

Dusty continued taking down guards, flipping, kicking and tripping. She was like a blur; the guards could barely keep up with her.

As Blueblood was put in a bear hug by his foe, he clamped his teeth onto the guard's ear. As his enemy screamed in pain, Blueblood punched him in the stomach, then the face, knocking him down.

"I got him!" Blueblood cheered. He turned to see the rest had been dispatched by Dusty. "...Oh."

"Good work, dear." Dusty kissed him on the cheek.

At the same time, Starlight blasted a guard sideways. As the guard turned to confront her, Day Light struck him down.

"We make a pretty good team, don't you think?" Day Light smiled.

"Remember what I told you about the whole 'don't talk to me' thing?" Starlight growled. "One little assist doesn't make up for what you did, pal."

Starlight turned to fight another guard. Day Light sighed forlornly, then punched a guard who was trying to attack him from behind.

Nightshade was doing well, despite his lack of magic, taking down a couple of guards.

"Traitors!" He roared. "How dare you attack your Prince?"

"Perhaps we wouldn't have to, if you could have controlled that monster." One of the guards said coldly. "Then he wouldn't have threatened our families, putting so many of us in this position."

"That may be true." Nightshade spat. "But I won't let you stop me from putting things right!"

Sleight was surrounded by a group of mummies and guards.

"That's it, gather round." He smiled, drawing his card. "The performance is about to begin."

"You think a bunch of cards can stop us?" One guard snorted.

"You'd be surprised." Sleight grinned.

"Enough of this." Another guard growled. "Get him!"

As a mummy charged toward him, Sleight threw a card, which exploded on contact, showered the floor with chunks of bone.

"And that was just the opening act." Sleight chuckled. "Ready for the main event?"

Snarling angrily, one of the bigger guards lunged at Sleight. Sleight threw a card at him. In a flash of light, the guard found himself trapped inside.

"Attack from both sides!" One guard yelled.

As two guards came at him, Sleight created a card portal in front of one of them. The guard fell through, coming out of the portal that had popped up next to his comrade, and crashed into him.

"What do you think?" Sleight taunted his foes. "A real show-stopper, huh?"

On the other side of the throne room, Black Thorn was personally fighting Echo, Shine and Constell.

**"You made a big mistake, coming back here."** Black Thorn sneered. **"I still have a ton of Alicorn and Changeling magic on top of my own!"**

"Power alone is nothing." Echo countered. "What matters is how you use it."

**"Figures you'd say something like that."** Black Thorn snorted. **"Speaking of power, where's your precious little fiancée? Think you can keep her and that hybrid freak in her belly away from me, huh? Guess again. Once I'm done here, I'll find her, and 'abort' Sterling's little would-be super-soldier."**

"You won't touch her!" Echo roared, sending a stream of crystals his way.

Black Thorn easily demolished the crystals with a blast from his horn, then pushed Echo away with a shockwave.

**"Oh, you think you 're going to stop me?" ** Black Thorn chuckled menacingly. **"Sterling was a fool to pick a bat pony and a Unicorn to make a supersoldier. Hybrids are always inferior to the pureblood species!"**

"That is always the problem I see with ponies like you!" Echo snarled. "You condemn all who were born from interracial couples, thinking that having the blood of two races make them weak. We may not be pure, but neither are the likes of you!"

**"Oh, now you're just being mean."** Black Thorn pouted mockingly. **"You're going to hurt my feelings if you keep this up."**

"It's not your feelings I aim to hurt." Echo retorted, lashing out with a crystal whip.

**"Well, once I'm done here, I think I'll show Sterling what true Nightcrawlers can do." ** Black Thorn declared, dodging the whip.

"I don't think so." Echo glared. "You're not going anywhere when this is over. Except perhaps prison."

**"You think you can overpower me?"** Black Thorn chuckled. **"Don't make me laugh."**

"If anypony's a joke around here, it's you!" Constell shot back, firing a bolt of magic from up in the air.

Black Thorn dodged the blast.

**"Is that the best you can do?"** Black Thorn taunted her.

"Not really." Constell admitted, as she fired another beam, that Black Thorn also dodged. "But that's the point of a distraction."

**"What?"** Black Thorn frowned, holding a hoof to his ear.

"She said 'distraction'!" Shine yelled, punched Black Thorn as hard as he could.

As Black Thorn fell to the floor, Nightshade suddenly did the same thing.

"Ahh!" Nightshade yelled, clutching his face.

"Nighty!" Red Rose ran to him.

By this point, most of the guards had been dispatched. The only royals watched in shock at Nightshade's unexplained tumble.

"What the-" Shine glanced at his hoof.

"What's going on?" Celestia asked.

**"Ah yes, the big question."** Black Thorn smirked, as he got back up. **"It seems the original drawback of the Gemini spell is still in effect. Pain felt by one of us is felt by the other. Allow me to demonstrate."**

Black Thorn turned and kicked his throne as hard as he could.

"Grrh!" Nightshade cringed, as a twinge of pain ran through his hoof.

**"Consider that payback for what you almost did a couple of nights ago."** Black Thorn told him spitefully.

"If I'd have known of the connection sooner, perhaps I would have gone through with it after all!" Nightshade spat.

**"Oh, how noble."** Black Thorn jeered. He picked up a fallen guard's spear, and dragged it across one of his cheeks, leading a thin red line behind it.

"Nrrr!" Nightshade groaned, as his cheek burned in pain and a bleeding scar appeared in the same spot.

**"You've always been weak, Nightshade."** Black Thorn said mockingly. **"I can handle a little pain, but you never could."**

"Why, you vile-!" Luna lunged forward.

**"Ah-ah-ah!"** Black Thorn waved his hoof. **"Think about it for a second. You hurt me, you hurt Nightshade."**

Luna halted her attack.

"He's right." Sleight realised. "We can't fight him. Not if it means hurting Nightshade too."

"No." Nightshade shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Do whatever it takes to beat this fiend."

**"See what I mean?"** Black Thorn rolled his eyes. **"Always so sickeningly noble."** He raised his hooves to the others. **"Come on, then. What are you waiting for? Give me your best shot!"**

"Change of plans." Twilight said suddenly. "We must contain Black Thorn without hurting him, and by extension, Nightshade."

"Easier said than done." Chrysalis frowned.

**"Lady, you don't know the half of it."** Black Thorn chuckled, his horn glowing. **"Let's take this outside, shall we?"**

Black Thorn suddenly released a blast from his horn, blowing everypony out of the throne room. The wall outside broke from the force, and they tumbled onto the sandy ground outside the palace.

"Aahh!" Sleight groaned, as he landed hard. "So much for keeping sand out of my suit..."

"Everypony okay?" Dusty asked, as they struggled back to their hooves.

"For now, at least." Chrysalis said darkly.

**"There, that's much better."** Black Thorn grinned, as he and the statues and mummies followed them outside. **"Lots more room out here!"**

The battle continued. The royals were forced to fight defensively, pulling their punches, while Black Thorn let loose with all his power.

"You can't keep this up forever, Black Thorn!" Celestia declared, narrowly dodging a blast. "Sooner or later, the magic you stole will run dry!"

**"Trust me, you'll be dead long before that happens."** Black Thorn sneered, firing another blast.

"What do we do now?" Twilight asked, as she kicked aside a mummy. "How do we stop Black Thorn if we're forced to hold back?"

"There must still be some dark magic binding Nightshade and Black Thorn together." Echo surmised. "I may be able to find and and extract it using my crystals, if I'm allowed a few moments to concentrate."

"We'll buy you what time we can." Cadance assured him.

"Don't worry, we'll keep Black Thorn busy." Shining added.

While the others fought Black Thorn, Echo moved over to Nightshade.

"This may tingle a little, your highness." Echo declared, as his crystals emerged. "I picked up this little trick during my studies, but I haven't had the chance to use it much, so things could get a little rough..."

"After what Black Thorn did to me, I doubt it'll be too excruciating." Nightshade frowned.

As Echo's crystals flowed over Nightshade's body, the others, having been relayed the message, struggled to keep Black Thorn occupied. Sleight unleashed a dragon made out of playing cards. The beast grasped Black Thorn in its jaws and swallowed him. But moments later, Black Thorn blasted it apart from the inside.

**"Is that the best you've got?"** He sneered. **"Cheap parlor tricks?"**

Black Thorn fired a blast at Sleight, but Shining blocked it with his shield. The magic dome shuddered, but held.

"You're not so tough." Shining chided him. "You can't even break my little shield!"

**"Wanna bet?"** Black Thorn growled, falling for Shining's ruse. He blasted the dome with a continuous beam of magic. The dome held for a few seconds, but ultimately shattered under the onslaught, sending Shining flying.

"Shining!" Cadance gasped, running to him.

**"Anypony else care to try me?"** Black Thorn growled.

"Only all of us." Twilight declared.

The royals started firing beam after beam of magic at Black Thorn, who managed to dodge or deflect most of them. Even at full strength, their magic wasn't unlimited, and they started to grow weary.

"How much more more time does Echo need?" Blueblood panted.

"No matter what, we have to keep Black Thorn's attention off of him and Nightshade." Twilight declared, sweat running down her brow.

**"Is that all you got?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"Even at full power, you're pathetic! I could do this all day!"**

"That's what we're counting on..." Shine muttered.

Meanwhile, Echo's crystals were all other Nightshade, as Echo tried to "feel out" the dark magic still inside him.

"Almost... there!" Echo smiled, finally locating it. "Hang on, here it comes..."

Nightshade grimaced as the remaining piece of dark magic was pulled out of his body and into Echo's crystals, before finally dispersing.

"Did it work?" Red Rose asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Nightshade declared, his eyes locked on Black Thorn. "Professor Alchemy, I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"As you wish, your highness." Echo said reluctantly.

Echo punched Nightshade in the face.

"Ugh!" Nightshade grunted.

Black Thorn, still countering the royals' attack, didn't even flinch.

"It worked." Nightshade smiled.

"Thank goodness." Red Rose smiled.

"Now, let us rejoin the battle." Nightshade grinned.

"Gladly." Echo smiled.

The three walked over to the others, who stopped firing.

"Did it work?" Dusty asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Shine declared.

"Black Thorn!" Nightshade yelled. "Time to end this!"

**"Oh, you want some more, huh?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"Take this, you pain in the neck!"**

Black Thorn headbutted one of his statues, visibly hurting himself.

**"How you like some of that, you spineless bucker?!"** Black Thorn grunted, blood seeping from his forehead.

To his surprise, Nightshade didn't react at all.

**"What the..."** Black Thorn snarled. He kicked the statue with his hoof, inducing even more pain in himself. Nightshade yawned mockingly. **"What did you do?!"**

"The connection between the two of you is broken." Echo declared.

"Looks like you just lost your trump card." Sleight smirked.

"Really?" Blueblood groaned.

"Now there's nothing stopping us from beating the dark magic right out of you." Chrysalis growled.

**"You meddling foreigners..."** Black Thorn snarled. **"I was just starting to have fun with that, and you took it from me?!"**

"You've tormented my husband enough for one lifetime, monster." Red Rose spat.

**"That's it!"** Black Thorn growled, his horn sparking. **"I've had it with all you!"**

An enormous shockwave burst out of Black Thorn's horn, sending them all flying.

**"You're all going to pay for this."** Black Thorn seethed, as they landed hard. **"Sticking your noses into my business. I am Black Thorn, King of Haygypt. I waited a lifetime for the chance to take what is rightfully mine. After keeping me a prisoner inside his pathetic mind, I had a lot of retribution to enact on Nightshade, and that connection was the perfect way to do so. I could have tortured him for months on end, but you meddling fools ruined all that. Now, I am going to make you pay for your interference. And I think I'll start with..."** He scoured the battlefield, looking for a suitable target. He saw Starlight, who had landed on her wing, and was struggling to get up. **"You!"**

Black Thorn fired a massive beam of dark magic out of his horn.

For the next few seconds, it was like the world had gone into slow motion. Starlight's eyes widened as the beam neared her, while the others gasped, frozen in horror, none of them near enough to help her. Then, from out of nowhere, Day Light jumped into the path of the beam.

"Day Light?" Starlight was able to choke out.

"...I love you." Daylight whispered.

The second the beam struck Day Light, there was a blinding flash. Once the light faded, nothing but a pile of sand was left.

"No..." Nightshade gasped.

"Day Light..." Starlight whispered, stunned.

"NO!" Red Rose started to cry. "Not my baby!"

"Oh, Faust..." Constell gaped.

"It can't be..." Twilight gasped.

"That poor boy..." Celestia whispered.

"He didn't deserve that..." Luna bowed her head.

"Black Thorn has gone too far this time..." Chrysalis growled.

"No kidding." Sleight agreed. "Day Light was just a kid..."

"That monster..." Blueblood snarled.

"How could he?" Dusty shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't forget, he was aiming for Starlight." Shining pointed out. "If Day Light hadn't jumped in the way..."

"Either way, it's one loss too many." Cadance declared.

"Nightshade..." Shine tried to comfort the Prince, as he stood frozen with anguish. "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

**"Not quite who I was aiming for."** Black Thorn admitted. **"Still, at least it means I finished what I started before. Never liked that rotten little brat anyway."**

Nightshade started breathing heavily, overcome with anger. His eyes began to well up and his hooves were shaking…

"You monster..." He snarled, his voice nearly breaking. "How could you... how could you do this? You took my son from me... you took my BOY!"

**"Hey, I did you a favor."** Black Thorn said nonchalantly, **"Now you don't have to worry about him going anywhere. Except maybe the grave!"**

"How dare you!?" Nightshade screamed. "You not only killed my son, but mocked his memory!"

**"He wouldn't be dead if he hadn't jumped into the blast like that."** Black Thorn shrugged. **"Then again, I would have killed him eventually. Funny, I thought he'd be a lot harder to get rid of, but that was easy. Guess the smug punk wasn't as tough as he thought..."**

"I swear... I will destroy you!" Nightshade roared. "Buck dark magic! Buck Alicorn magic! Buck everything! If it takes my last breath, I will murder you for this!"

**"Bring it on, you weakling."** Black Thorn spat. **"You'll go down just as easily as the brat did!"**

"RAAAARRRGH!" Nightshade roared, as he charged towards Black Thorn. One way or another, he was going to settle things with Black Thorn, and avenge his son, even if it meant his own life was forfeit...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Broken Curse

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Fourteen: Broken Curse**

"YAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Nightshade screeched, pure, undiluted hate in his voice, as he charged at Black Thorn, eager to make the fiend pay for taking his son from him.

**"Oh, I've been dreaming of this..."** Black Thorn grinned. **"Say goodbye, Nightshade!"**

Black Thorn fired bolts of dark magic from his horn. To his surprise, Nightshade sidestepped all of them, and tackled him hard, knocking them both off their hooves. His concentration broken, Black Thorn lost control of the statues and mummies, all of which collapsed, inert.

"This is for all the trouble you've caused me!" Nightshade punched Black Thorn in the face. "And this for all those you've hurt!" He punched him again. "And this is for taking my kingdom from me!" He punched Black Thorn again. "And this for killing my son!" He punched Black Thorn as hard as he could.

Black Thorn spat out a tooth.

**"Not bad, Nightshade."** He admitted. **"Guess you're not completely pathetic, after all." ** He retaliated with a punch of his own. **"But you're still not in my league."**

Nightshade shook off the blow, a bruise blooming on his face.

"I've had enough of you." He snarled, lunging at him again. "Your brutishness, your arrogance... I can't take it anymore!"

The others watched as the two battled, rolling and struggling in the sand.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Cadance asked.

"Like what?" Shining countered. "They're moving around too much. None of us are likely to get a good shot."

"Besides, this just got real personal for Nightshade." Constell declared. "Black Thorn took his son from him, and he's raring to make him pay."

Starlight was on her hooves, kneeling before the mound of sand where Day Light once was.

"Starlight..." Twilight tried to comfort her daughter.

"He sacrificed himself for me." Starlight mumbled. "After everything I said to him, he saved me..."

"It'll be okay." Twilight stroked her mane.

"No, it won't." Starlight started crying. "Because he's gone! Day Light's gone! And I never even..."

The sand in which Daylight was obliterated began to bulge.

"Um, did you just see that?" Sleight pointed.

"The sand... it's breathing?" Shine gaped.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure sand doesn't do that." Blueblood frowned.

"Maybe it's another one of Black Thorn's tricks." Luna frowned.

"As if things weren't bad enough already..." Dusty bemoaned.

Suddenly, none other than a sand-covered Daylight burst out of the dune, coughing up grit.

"Day Light!" Starlight yelped with joy.

"Son?!" Nightshade gasped, momentarily turning away from his fight with Black Thorn.

**"What the-?!"** Black Thorn spat. **"How is that brat still alive? I nailed him right in the chest!"**

"What's going on?!" Day Light yelped, as the sand seemed to slither around him. "What happened to me?"

"Oh, my darling boy!" Red Rose hugged her son. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"I'm okay, mom..." Day Light murmured, his hooves twitching. "B-but I'm kinda freaking out right now..."

"How did you survive?" Luna asked. "Black Thorn struck you with the full force of his magic."

"I don't know." Day Light shrugged. "I just remember a flash, and pain, then I woke up buried under a pile of sand... which won't come off!" He patted himself down wildly, trying to shake off the grains stuck to his body.

"How odd." Celestia declared. "Perhaps Black Thorn's magic affected it in some way."

"Perhaps..." Echo mused, suspecting an altogether different reason...

"We're just glad you're okay, kid." Sleight smiled.

"Some of us more than others..." Twilight grinned, as Starlight stepped forward.

"Day, I..." Her words caught in her throat.

"Are you okay, Star?" Day Light asked.

"Why did you do that?" Starlight asked.

"Because... I love you." Day Light smiled. "You being mad at me didn't change how I feel. And I couldn't let the mare I love die right in front of me."

"You big jerk." Starlight sniffed. "Pulling a crazy stunt like that... means I pretty much have to forgive you, doesn't it?"

"I'm still sorry." Day Light sighed. "I should have told you. You deserved to know the truth. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I'm sorry, too." Starlight admitted. "I shouldn't have been so harsh. I just... couldn't handle the idea of another failed romance. I thought you were like all the other colts who lied and cheated on me."

"I don't blame you." Day Light said charitably. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Starlight suddenly embraced Day Light, kissing him on the lips.

"Just for the record, I love you too." She smiled.

The others smiled widely, overjoyed at Starlight's confession.

"I knew they'd make up eventually." Twilight grinned.

"So did I." Cadance chuckled. "I know true love when I see it, after all..."

Black Thorn suddenly pushed Nightshade off of him.

**"That's enough of the hoofticuffs."** He sneered. **"Time to tilt the odds with some old fashioned dark magic!"**

Black Thorn fired a blast at point-blank range, knocking Nightshade off his feet and sending him skidding across the sand. Nightshade let out a weak groan as the dark magic surged through his body...

"Dad!" Day Light yelled. "Black Thorn, you monster..."

**"You want some more, kid?"** Black Thorn chuckled darkly. **"Come and get it. I'll make sure you stay dead this time."**

"Or vice-versa." Day Light shot back.

"Day, don't..." Starlight tried to stop him.

"Sorry, Star." Day Light growled, his eyes suddenly becoming wispy unbeknownst to him. "That monster's going to get what's coming to him."

Before the eyes of the others, the sand around Day Light was moving, shifting. It crawled up his body, joining with the grains still stuck there, taking shape, hardening, until it formed a suit of stone armor around him.

"...That's new." Shine said bluntly.

"What is this?" Chrysalis frowned.

"Incredible." Shining gaped.

"Amazing." Cadance agreed.

"Unbelievable..." Dusty whispered.

"That's not something you see every day." Blueblood admitted.

"Well, well..." Twilight smiled knowingly.

"I knew you." Echo grinned.

"Now this is a surprise." Celestia declared.

"And for once, it seems to be in our favor." Luna added.

"Cool!" Constell smiled.

"Day?" Starlight gasped.

**"You cannot be serious!"** Black Thorn raged.

"What in the name of the pyramids?" Day Light looked at himself. "What's happened to me?"

"I think I know." Echo declared, his crystals vibrating. "You, my boy, are a Nightcrawler, like your father before you."

"I am?" Day Light gasped.

**"He is?!"** Black Thorn roared.

"Of course." Echo nodded, with a snide grin at Black Thorn. "For someone who worked with Sterling, you seem to have forgotten that the Tenebros gene always passes down through bloodlines. Nightshade had it, and so does Day Light. I wasn't sure of its authenticity till now."

**"No... you mean to tell me I gave this little punk powers?!"** Black Thorn gaped in fury.

"Does that mean I'm like Echo?" Day Light gasped.

"Indeed." Twilight smiled. "That's why Black Thorn's dark magic blast didn't kill you. Your Tenebros gene absorbed its energies, and became active, thus giving you your powers."

"And it seems your power lies in controlling sand." Celestia pointed out the gritty armor Day Light had inadvertently created from himself.

"Incredible..." Day Light whispered, before smirking at Black Thorn. "Let's see how this power works then..."

Day Light charged at Black Thorn.

**"Oh, you may have powers now, boy, but that doesn't mean I won't smite you right where you stand!"** Black Thorn snarled. **"Come and get it!"**

Black Thorn fired some magic blasts at Day Light, but they glanced off Day Light's new armor, leaving only minor cracks and scratches behind.

**"Impossible!"** Black Thorn gaped.

Day Light cleared the distance between them, and struck Black Thorn hard in the face, his sand-covered hoof packing quite a punch.

"Who's getting smote now?!" Day Light taunted him.

**"You little punk..."** Black Thorn snarled, nursing his wounded jaw. **"You're not the only one around here with stone hooves, you know!"**

Black Thorn's horn lit up, and the statues and mummies reawakened. One of the statues grabbed Day Light.

"Gah! Let... go!" Day Light struggled, his hooves pinned, and his horn in no position for a good shot.

"Day!" Starlight yelped.

"No more watching from the sidelines." Shining declared. "Let's get back into this!"

The royals rushed to help.

**"Not so fast."** Black Thorn growled. **"Come any closer, and I'll have stoney face here break that brat in half."**

**"You wouldn't dare..."** Luna snarled.

**"Try me."** Black Thorn smirked. **"Let's see how long that fancy new armor of his can handle the pressure..."**

Day Light struggled to break free, but the statue's grip was too strong. He could feel his armor begin to break... when suddenly, the stone giant released him, and he dropped to the ground.

**"What?!"** Black Thorn gaped. **"I didn't tell you to let him go!"**

"No. I did."

All eyes turned to the far side of the grounds. Nightshade, his eyes wispy, and horn alight with dark magic, stood before them. His teeth were gritted, and sweat poured down his forehead.

**"You?"** Black Thorn snorted in disbelief. **"How-"**

"Call it a happy accident." Nightshade smiled. "I don't know how, but when you struck me with your dark magic, you somehow transferred the power of the Animus spell to me. One might say you reactivated my Tenebros gene... bottom line: I can control your lifeless minions too."

**"No!"** Black Thorn yelled. **"They are mine!"**

"Not for long." Nightshade narrowed his eyes.

Both their horns lit up, and they entered into a magical tug-o-war over control of the statues and mummies, which all started glowing with magical energies. While Black Thorn was more powerful, Nightshade was more determined, and his stores of magical strength were at full due to him not having any until that moment, leaving them evenly matched. Ultimately, the battle of wills was too much for the unliving legion; The mummies and statues fell apart from the stress, crumbling into dust.

"Look at that." Nightshade smiled through his efforts. "It's a draw."

**"No, no, no!"** Black Thorn roared.

"Now it's just you against all of us." Shine declared. "Even with all the magic you stole, the odds aren't looking good for you."

"Everypony here wants a piece of you." Day Light declared. "And I don't think there's enough to go around."

"Time to fold, Black Thorn." Sleight smirked.

"Surrender what is left of the magic you stole from us, and give yourself up." Celestia declared.

**"Give up?"** Black Thorn snarled. **"I am King Black Thorn of Haygypt! I haven't come this far just to give up!"**

"Then you leave us no choice." Chrysalis growled. "We will fight you until you can fight no more."

Black Thorn weighed his options. Despite his bravado, he was beginning to tire. The Alicorn and Changeling magic he'd stolen was starting to run out, and his physical strength was waning. He wasn't going to last much longer, not in a straight fight, at least.

_'Then again, who says the fight has to be straight?'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll lead them back into the palace. Use the place to my advantage. Maybe double back and catch them from behind...'_

**"You want me?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"Come and get me!"**

Black Thorn ran back into the palace.

"He's making a run for it!" Shining realized.

"After him!" Nightshade declared. "We can't let him get away!"

"We won't." Celestia said firmly.

The royals followed Black Thorn inside. The wounds Black Thorn had sustained (particularly the damaged hoof he had given himself) were slowing him down. He could barely stay ahead of his enemies, let alone lose them. As he looked back, he saw that Nightshade was still leading the charge.

_'Time for plan B.'_ He thought.

Black Thorn turned and headed up a narrow staircase.

"That way!" Red Rose pointed.

_'That's it...'_ Black Thorn thought, as the others followed him up the stairs. _'Just a little closer...'_

Without warning, Black Thorn fired a powerful bolt of magic at the ceiling just above his pursuers, causing it to come down. Though they managed to avoid the debris, Nightshade found himself the only one who could continue the chase, the others being blocked by a mountain of rubble.

**"Just you and me now, Nightshade."** Black Thorn taunted him. **"Catch me if you can!"**

"Black Thorn!" Nightshade yelled, as he followed his nemesis.

On the other side, the royals tried to remove the debris, their efforts halted by the instability of the pieces of ceiling.

"This isn't going to work." Shine declared. "It's like a rockslide I saw back home once. The whole thing could come down on us if we're not careful."

"Shine's right." Constell nodded. "We'd be better off going the long way around."

"Nightshade..." Red Rose fretted. "Just hold on..."

On the upper levels, Nightshade continued the chase. With one mighty leap, he tackled Black Thorn, sending them tumbling toward the balcony. Black Thorn bucked him off, then charged at him, ramming him further ahead.

**"Just you and me now."** Black Thorn smirked. **"But you know what? I still wouldn't mind a captive audience."**

"And I wouldn't mind you shutting up!" Nightshade punched him.

Nightshade and Black Thorn emerged onto the balcony, their fight continuing. The citizens of Cairode spotted the scuffle.

"Look!" An Earth Pony mare pointed.

"Is that... Prince Nightshade?" A Pegasus stallion said hopefully. "Fighting Black Thorn?"

"I knew he wouldn't forsake us!" A teenage Unicorn colt cheered. "Go, Prince Nightshade! Show that tyrant who the real ruler is!"

The citizens all started to cheer for their Prince.

"Do you hear that, Black Thorn?" Nightshade glared. "This is what it truly means to be a ruler. It isn't about lording it over your subjects, it's about winning their hearts and minds. They believe in me, because I care about them. I wanted to get rid of you, not just for me and my family, but for them!"

**"Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up."** Black Thorn grimaced.

"Scoff all you like." Nightshade said derisively. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, you are nothing but a portion of my own psyche. You are an incomplete being, unable to feel anything but spite and anger. That is why you can't win. Because you don't have the-"

Black Thorn let out a dark cackle.

"What is so funny?!" Nightshade snarled.

**"Oh, you poor, deluded fool..."** Black Thorn chuckled. **"Did you really think somepony like me could come out of your pathetic mind?"**

"...What are you saying?" Nightshade asked, confused.

**"I was never really a part of you."** Black Thorn snorted. **"The truth is... I am far more than you can possibly imagine... for I am... an Umbrum!"**

"A what?" Nightshade gasped.

** "An umbrum."** Black Thorn revealed, as his eyes grew wispy, along with his body. **"I was never a pony to begin with. Once, I was but a dark spirit, made of nothing more than shadows, brought together by dark magic. Just like old Sombrero of the Crystal Empire... except that he was merely a child compared to me!"**

"But where did you come from?!" Nightshade growled. "What could have brought you into this world?!"

**"Oh, funny story."** Black Thorn sneered. **"Centuries ago, your ancestor, the one who made the headdress, created me to aid in his quest for power. I joined with him, combining my power with his own, and together, we really raised some Tartarus!"** He laughed with nostalgia. **"Oh, the countless weak fools we terrorized and enslaved. Good times... But all that came to an end when the King was deposed by his son. That meddling brat pulled me out of my host and trapped me inside the headdress! All those countless decades, I was a prisoner, desperately seeking a way out, my existence prolonged by the dark magic-enhancing powers of the headdress. That way out came on that fateful night when lost your temper. Your anger tapped into the dark magic of the headdress, and since I was made of dark magic, my essence was absorbed by your Tenebros gene, and you and I became one, just as I did with your ancestor!"**

"All this time..." Nightshade gaped. "I thought you were a manifestation of my own dark side."

**"Well, you were wrong."** Black Thorn declared. **"But it suited my purposes to let you think that. Even with my little 'suggestions', it didn't take much to convince you to find a way to separate us, and finally set me free. Thanks to you, I was finally my own being again, free to do whatever I pleased!"**

"Except you weren't." Nightshade shot back. "As long as I'm around, you will never be free."

**"Oh, I know that."** Black Thorn smirked. **"Which is why I'm taking you out right here and now!"**

Black Thorn fired a beam of magic at Nightshade, who dodged it.

"You know, I really should be thanking you." Nightshade declared, as he kicked Black Thorn. "All these years, I thought you were the dark side of my mind brought to life, that everything you did came from some deeply buried hostility, some unknown anger. But now I know that there was never anything wrong with me. Now I know that you are nothing but a parasite who used my body for his own gain. Well, that ends today!"

"The only thing ending today is your life!" Black Thorn spat, firing another beam at Nightshade. This one caught Nightshade in the side, knocking him over to the edge of the balcony.

"Ah!" Nightshade yelped, fighting the pain long enough to keep himself from falling.

**"Did you really think you could beat me?"** Black Thorn sneered. **"I'm beyond you, you pathetic weakling. I'm a being of pure dark magic, with no weakness!"** He grabbed Nightshade by the neck and lifted him up. **"Now get up. I want to look you in the eyes before I kill you. I want to see the light fade from them up close."**

"Oh, this is close enough." Nightshade smiled.

**"For what?"** Black Thorn growled.

"For this!" Nightshade grabbed the headdress, simultaneously kicking Black Thorn in the chest.

**"No!"** Black Thorn roared, as he tumbled to the floor. **"Give that back!"**

"I'm afraid this doesn't belong to you." Nightshade taunted him.

**"That's it!"** Black Thorn snarled. **"Prepare to fry!"**

Black Thorn's horn started to glow... then sputtered out, barely a spark flying out of it. Gritting his teeth, Black Thorn tried again, but with the same results.

"Just as I thought." Nightshade said triumphantly. "Without your former home enhancing your dark magic, you barely have any power left. You used it all up."

At the same time, the rest of the royals arrived, having taken an alternate route to the second floor.

"Nightshade, you're alright!" Red Rose smiled.

"More than alright." Nightshade nodded. "I feel better than I have in a long time. And Black Thorn is finished."

"Way to go, dad!" Day Light cheered.

"It's over, Black Thorn." Nightshade declared.

"...No." Black Thorn hissed. "No, no, no! It's not over until one of us is dead! Namely, you!"

Black Thorn lunged at Nightshade, reaching for the headdress. The two struggled over it in a tug-o-war, until they leaned too far back, and fell over opposite sides of the balcony.

"No!" Red Rose screamed.

"Dad!" Day Light gasped.

The crowd gaped as the two fell towards the ground. Nightshade's fall was broken by a nearby palm tree; He landed on the fronds, and tumbled down the side of the bending trunk to the ground, reducing the impact from crippling to painful. Black Thorn wasn't so lucky; He landed hard on the stone steps outside the palace.

Nightshade got to his feet, bruised from his landing. Black Thorn was bleeding out and gasping for air. Nightshade limped over to him, and glared down at his dark opposite.

"It's over, Black Thorn... your reign of terror has ended." Nightshade declared.

**"He-he..."** Black Thorn made a weak laugh, as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"What are you laughing at?" Nightshade growled.

**"I never imagined you, of all ponies, could pull this off."** Black Thorn smirked.** "Go ahead, finish the job. Kill me. You know you want to..."**

"I won't kill you." Nightshade glared. "Not when you're already finished."

**"Pathetic..."** Black Thorn growled. **"Even in victory, you're nothing but a weak, spineless coward."**

"You are the weak one." Nightshade spat. "Relying on a crutch like the headdress to give you an edge. Without it, you're nothing."

**"And yet, you still won't finish me."** Black Thorn croaked. **"I wonder how Rosie and that brat feel, knowing you're so weak."**

"You do not speak of them." Nightshade growled.

**"Or what?"** Black Thorn taunted. **"We've already established that you won't kill me. You know if the tables were turned, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you... but not before before I killed your wife and son in right of you. Made you listen as they screamed in pain..."**

"That's enough." Nightshade snarled.

**"...Made you watch as I broke every bone in their bodies..."** Black Thorn sneered.

"Shut up!" Nightshade roared.

**"...Then hung up their corpses on the palace wall for all to see."** Black Thorn grinned wickedly. **"A sign to one and all that you were too weak to protect even your precious family..."**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Nightshade screamed. He started punching Black Thorn over and over again. He fell into a blur of rage, just striking his hated foe over and over again, until he felt a hoof grabbing his own.

"Nighty?" Red Rose whispered.

"Rose?" Nightshade snapped out of it. He looked down in horror to see that he had beaten Black Thorn to near-death.

**"That's the ticket..."** Black Thorn gurgled. **"Guess you're not... such a wimp... after all..."**

"I... I..." Nightshade stuttered, aghast at how badly he had beaten Black Thorn. "I didn't mean to..."

**"Sure you didn't..."** Black Thorn sneered. **"You were always too soft to do... what needed to be done. Until now..."**

"You... you shouldn't have pushed me!" Nightshade declared.

**"Don't lay all the blame on me..."** Black Thorn taunted him. **"Sure I pushed you, made you lose control... but it was still you who did this... beat me to within an inch of my life. Even without me in your head, there's a darkness in you..."**

"No..." Nightshade shook his head, his bloody hooves trembing.

**"You may have won, but I still got a decent consolation prize..."** Black Thorn said mockingly. **"I succeeded in bringing out your inner monster... making you like me...**

"I am not like you." Nightshade said, his voice wavering. "I could never be like you."

**"No?"** Black Thorn smirked. **"Look at the blood on your hooves... and not just your hooves... there's a stain on your soul now... a stain that will never go away... it'll be with you forever..."**

"You monster..." Nightshade growled."You just couldn't let me have my victory, could you?"

**"Nope."** Black Thorn wheezed, his breathing growing more and more shallow. **"Enjoy your new lease on life, Nightshade... that is, if you can live with the cost..."**

As Black Thorn breathed his last, his horn lit up with light blue energy, which flew into Nightshade's.

"Your magic." Echo smiled. "It has been returned to you."

Seconds later, Black Thorn's body withered and crumbled into dust.

"I killed him." Nightshade gaped. "I really killed him."

"Not without just cause." Celestia said firmly.

"I've never killed anypony before..." Nightshade looked at his blood-splattered hooves. "Perhaps Black Thorn and I aren't so different after all."

"I've said this before, and I'll say it again." Red Rose declared. "You are nothing like Black Thorn. He killed for his own sick amusement. You killed him to protect us all."

"That's right, dad." Day Light nodded. "And they seem to think so too."

The citizens of Cairode approached the palace steps.

"All hail the rightful ruler of Cairode, Prince Nightshade!" Papyrus declared.

"Long live the Prince!" The crowd chorused.

Nightshade smiled, his guilt assuaged by his subjects' cheers.

"Black Thorn met his end, as all tyrants do." Luna told Nightshade. "And you were the one who vanquished him. You should be proud, not guilty, as your beloved kingdom is once again free."

"...Yes." Nightshade smiled, embracing his wife and son. "It is. And I am free of Black Thorn, once and for all. But I couldn't do it alone. I owe you all a debt that can never be repaid."

"There are no debts when it comes to friends." Twilight smiled. "Your peace of mind is all we ask for in return."

"And that is what you shall have." Nightshade grinned. "Come, my friends! Let us celebrate our victory with a grand feast!"

"Sounds good to me." Constell grinned. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Sleight agreed. "Fighting a power-hungry tyrant really gives you an appetite."

"So true." Chrysalis smiled. "And victory isn't particularly filling..."

"After everything that's happened, I say we could use some downtime." Shine smiled.

"Indeed we do." Celestia smiled. "I haven't had a day this busy in a long time."

"And personally, I'd care to not have one like this again." Luna admitted.

"I'll save you a seat, Star." Day Light declared. "Right by mine."

"What a gentlecolt." Starlight nuzzled him.

"Guess all's well that ends well." Shining declared.

"And things did end well for those two." Cadance beamed.

"Mind holding off on the feast for a moment?" Echo requested. "I have a fiance I need to set free..."

"Of course." Nightshade nodded.

"I'll come with you." Twilight told Echo. "Somepony needs to catch Flash up with what's happened. And lend a hoof, if Sunset's still in a bad mood..."

"Much appreciated." Echo smiled weakly. "Sunset can be quite the force to be reckoned with when she's angry..."

"Don't I know it." Twilight chuckled.

As Twilight and Echo made their way back to the safe house, Blueblood let out a sigh of relief.

"All things considered, this has been one of the most eventful 'summits' I've ever been to." He announced.

"Isn't that the truth." Dusty snorted. "Once we get back to Canterlot, I'd prefer to lay off any further trips for a while."

"Come on, everypony." Red Rose smiled. "Let's get back inside."

As they headed into the palace, the cheers of the citizens at the backs, Nightshade turned and gazed upon his beloved Cairode. The citizen were free at last, and a new start had begun for all of them. The death of one evil stallion seemed a small price to pay for it.

_'Goodbye, Black Thorn.'_ He thought. _'And good riddance.'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. What Comes Next

**The Curse Of Black Thorn**

**Chapter Fifteen: What Comes Next**

The visiting royals chose to stay in Haygypt for a couple more days after Black Thorn's defeat, acknowledging that there would still be a mess to clean up, not to mention they could use some downtime after their struggles.

Echo returned to the hideout to free Sunset.

"So, how did it go?" Flash asked as Echo entered the house. "Are Twilight and Starlight-"

"Everypony's fine." Echo declared. "Black Thorn is no longer an issue."

"That's great news." Sunset said dully, not an ounce of joy on her face. "Now can you please get me out of this?!"

"Oh, er, of course." Echo winced.

The crystals flowed off Sunset's horn and hooves, leaving her free to move.

"At last." Sunset stretched. She walked over to Echo, smiling... then slapped him.

"Ow!" Echo yelped.

"That's for sticking me to the floor." Sunset pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sunset." Echo apologised. "But I told you I couldn't let you get hurt."

"And I told you I could take care of myself!" Sunset huffed.

"I'll, er... leave you two alone then, shall I?" Flash said awkwardly, as he headed for the door.

"Sunset, please..." Echo urged.

"Please what?" Sunset spat. "You had no right to do that to me!"

"You're right." Echo sighed. "I didn't."

"So why did you do it?" Sunset growled. "Did you think I wasn't strong enough?"

"No." Echo sighed. "I did it because I thought _I_ wasn't strong enough. That I couldn't protect you, that I'd be forced to watch you die. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and our foal. If Black Thorn took you from me, I wouldn't be able to go on."

Sunset's anger started to diminish.

"Echo, I..." She sighed. "I didn't think of it like that."

"You mean everything to me." Echo admitted. "You and our foal. Forgive me?"

"Well... maybe just this once." Sunset kissed him. "Just don't make a habit of it, okay?"

"Okay." Echo grinned, wrapping a wing around her.

Back at the palace, the others were gathering for a celebratory dinner. Flash had just arrived, and shared a loving embrace with his wife and daughter. Not long after, Echo and Sunset joined them, and they all enjoyed the taste of both the food and their victory.

"Thank you all, my friends." Nightshade smiled. "If not for you, Black Thorn would have won, and my beloved kingdom would be in his cruel hooves."

"Perhaps, but you can't deny that Black Thorn's demise was your doing, not ours." Celestia smiled.

"You should be proud." Luna added. "You saved your country from a great evil."

"An evil that only came about because of my actions." Nightshade countered sadly.

"Well, if you want to get technical, we kinda had a part in it, too." Constell pointed out. "We did help get Black Thorn out of you, remember?"

"Let's not dwell on the past." Twilight suggested. "How about we just focus on the fact that everything turned out okay?"

"An excellent suggestion." Red Rose smiled. "Wouldn't you agree dear?"

"Yes." Nightshade nodded. "No more dwelling on the past."

"Speaking of the past, why are you still wearing that headdress, dad?" Day Light asked.

"This headdress is a symbol of our family, son." Nightshade declared. "Despite its origins, it has become synonymous with our benevolent rule. For that reason, I shall continue to wear it. And I hope you will do the same when the time comes."

"We'll see..." Day Light frowned, still unnerved by the headdress's origins.

"I'm just glad we all made it through this in one piece." Blueblood declared.

"Well, I for one, am not going to be attending any 'summits' for a long time..." Chrysalis said darkly.

"You gotta admit, it wasn't boring at least..." Sleight chuckled.

"That is an understatement." Dusty snorted. "I think I might actually welcome some boredom after this."

"A toast." Nightshade raised her glass. "To the power of good, and friendship!"

"Hear, hear!" Cadance grinned, as they all raised their glasses.

The next morning, Nightshade and the others used a lie detector spell on the guards (who had been rounded up and imprisoned before the previous evening's dinner), weeding out those who sided with Black Thorn because they were threatened from those who turned traitor for money. Those who were threatened were allowed to remain in Nightshade's service, while those who sided with Black Thorn for money were stripped of their rank and charged with high treason.

"Please, your highness, this is all a big misunderstanding!" One of the guards yelled as they moved on to the next subject. "I've always been loyal to you! You can trust me! Black Thorn made me do it!"

"We shall see." Nightshade said coldly. He stopped at one guard's cell. "No need to check this one. I remember him gloating to me about how Black Thorn paid him better. He stays where he is."

"Oh, come on!" The guard spluttered. "It was nothing personal! I just needed a nest egg for retirement!"

"You don't need to worry about that any more." Nightshade declared mockingly. "Now you get free room and board for the next thirty years."

"Bet betraying the Prince for money doesn't sound like such a good idea now, huh?" One of the exonerated guards taunted him.

"Now, now, my loyal servant." Nightshade chided him. "He may be a traitor, but we must at least be civil. Besides, he's already got what was coming to him, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir." The exonerated guard nodded.

"Now, let's move on, shall we?" Nightshade urged, leaving the disgraced traitor in his cell.

At that same time, construction workers had been called in to repair the damage caused by the battle.

"Boy, look at all this mess." The foreman shook his head. "It breaks my heart to see a historical establishment like this in such bad shape."

"Not for long, though." His assistant smiled. "We'll fix this up in no time."

"Yep." The foreman nodded. "We'll make it just like new. It's the least we can do, after Prince Nightshade saved us. ...Now get to back, you lazy slobs! We're on the clock here!"

The workers hurriedly set about their tasks.

"Now that's what I like to see." The foreman grinned.

"Excellent motivation skills, sir." The assistant cringed.

While all that was going on, Starlight and Day Light sat on the roof together, Starlight leaning against Day Light's side.

"You'll write to me, okay?" Starlight asked, fully aware of their impending separation.

"As often as I can." Day Light promised. "Maybe I could even come visit."

"I don't think your dad will mind." Starlight declared. "After everything that's happened, he probably knows that you can take care of yourself."

"And then some." Day Light nodded, creating his armor for emphasis. "I can't believe I had this power hidden inside me for all my life... Kinda weird, right?"

"Not really." Starlight shrugged. "The way I see it, it's a lot like your special talent, only... harder to find. And you know something? You look really good in that armor. All handsome, and heroic..."

"Thanks, Star." Day Light beamed. "I'm really going to miss you when you and the others leave."

"I'll miss you too." Starlight smiled. "But we'll see each other soon enough. And until then, we'll have our letters."

"Yeah..." Day Light grinned. "I'm so glad I met you, Star."

"Me too, Day." Starlight sighed blissfully. "Before I came to Haygypt, I didn't ever want to fall in love again. I thought I'd just set myself up for more heartbreak. But I was wrong. You're the stallion I've been waiting for my whole life."

"And you're the mare of my dreams." Day Light whispered.

The lovestruck pair came together for a slow, sweet kiss, determined to make the most of their last day together.

The next morning, the visiting royals were ready to leave.

"Safe journey, my friends." Nightshade smiled. "And thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure." Celestia declared.

"Aside from the all the peril, it was an engaging few days." Luna grinned.

"Thanks to you, my husband is free of the demon in his mind." Red Rose told Cadance. "We owe you a debt that can never be repaid."

"We were happy to help." Cadance smiled.

"Who knows?" Shining grinned. "Maybe one day, you'll return the favor."

"Without a doubt." Nightshade nodded. "If any of you ever need any help, all you have to do is ask."

"All in all, this was quite the experience." Twilight remarked.

"Definitely the wildest trip our family's ever made..." Flash admitted.

"I trust you'll come back some day?" Nightshade asked hopefully.

"Sure." Sleight chuckled. "What are friends for?"

"Perhaps next time, we can attend an actual summit." Chrysalis said sardonically.

"It would be better than a pitched battle to the death, that's for sure." Blueblood agreed.

"And less exhausting." Dusty joked.

"Even with all the rotten stuff Black Thorn pulled, this was a pretty awesome trip." Constell smiled. "New friends, lots of action... and I thought things here would be boring..."

"I could have lived with boring..." Shine declared wearily.

"Here." Nightshade gave Echo the Gemini spell page. "You take this. I doubt I'll have much use for it."

"As you wish, your highness." Echo took the page.

"It really was... an experience." Sunset declared.

"Good luck to you both in all your future endeavors." Nightshade told them, glancing at Sunset's stomach. "And I do mean all of them."

"Are you sure you and your son will be alright?" Echo asked, "You two are both newly awakened Nightcrawlers. It may take some time for you to adjust..."

"We'll be fine." Nightshade smiled. "And besides, you have other Nightcrawlers to focus on. Such as those in your... Project Synchro, I believe you call it?"

"That's the one." Sunset nodded. "It's still in the early stages, but it's really coming along."

"I'm sure you will do great things with it, Professor Alchemy." Nightshade declared.

"Thank you, Prince Nightshade." Echo smiled. "Oh, and one more thing? You may want to keep an eye on a stallion named Brody Bronze who resides here."

"Oh?" Nightshade asked. "Why is that?"

"He's kind of a troublemaker." Sunset frowned. "Not in the same league as Black Thorn, but he's been known to make a mess or two. No harm in being cautious, right?"

"Duly noted." Nightshade nodded.

Starlight and Day Light shared one last kiss before Starlight boarded her family's carriage.

"See you soon, Star." Day Light beamed.

"Not soon enough." Starlight sighed.

As the carriages took off into the sky, Starlight's eyes remained locked on Day Light, gazing down at him until he vanished from sight.

"I know that look." Flash grinned at his daughter. "I told you the next colt could be 'the one', didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Starlight gushed.

"We're just glad you're happy again, Starlight." Twilight added.

"Oh, I am so happy..." Starlight chuckled. "And I'm so glad I decided to come here."

"So are we." Flash declared. "Because when you're happy, we're happy."

"I love you guys." Starlight grinned.

"We love you too, dear." Twilight smiled, as she and Flash hugged her.

The carriages flew off into the horizon, bound for home.

Some time later, back at the Crystal Empire, Echo walked into the prison block, as he approached Sterling's cell. Sterling was growing a small beard and his mane a little ragged. However, Sterling only gave a small smile upon seeing him.

"Echo." He said pleasantly. "This is a surprise... truly. How long has it been, seven months?"

"Indeed." Echo nodded curtly. "But I am not here to make idle chat. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"If you are here to try to get me to talk again, I still stand by what I said before." Sterling said, face drooping.

"Oh I know... but I thought I should let you know that I ran into 'Dark Thorn' in Haygypt." Echo announced.

"What?" Sterling's face lit up in shock.

"Ah, so he isn't as mysterious as you claim him to be." He sneered. "Turns out, he's a friend of yours."

"Is Sunset okay?! What about the foal?!" Sterling asked, genuinely concerned.

"They're fine." Echo glared. "Wish I could say the same for Black Thorn..."

"What happened?" Sterling inquired.

"Well, put simply, I used the Gemini spell, along with a lot of Alicorn magic and a little Changeling magic, to separate Black Thorn from Prince Nightshade." Echo recalled. "Of course, then Black Thorn went rogue, taking over Haygypt. After quite the harrowing battle, Nightshade managed to kill Black Thorn, putting an end to his evil ways."

"You used the Gemini spell?" Starling gaped. "On him?"

"Indeed I did." Echo nodded. "Unfortunately, Black Thorn sabotaged our work, using it to steal large amounts of the Alicorns and Changeling's magic. He actually managed to have us on the run for a time, before we were able to mount a counter-offensive. And even then, it was a close call."

"What were you thinking, Echo?!" Sterling yelled. "Black Thorn was a madpony! You could have gotten yourself and Sunset killed!"

"What do you care?" Echo snorted. "You tried to kill me like he did!"

"Oh, here we go..." Sterling rolled his eyes. "I am not even going to bother trying to explain myself to you again!"

"Good, because Black Thorn enlightened me on several matters." Echo retorted. "I know that he is... or was... a part of your little group, and that he had been previously considered for your little plan."

"Ah. I'm guessing he still wasn't happy that somepony like you was picked over him?" Sterling asked.

"Yes. Don't you keep in touch with your 'friends'?" Echo replied.

"The ponies I worked with and for are ponies I don't consider friends." Sterling said bluntly. "They're colleagues at best. Black Thorn was just a gnat."

"Yet I wonder... why did you pick me?" Echo mused. "Black Thorn seemed to think that he was a better candidate."

"Well, that was his opinion." Sterling sneered dismissively.

"Were you aware that he was an umbrum?" Echo asked. "You chose me, over an embodiment of dark magic... forgive me I find it hard to believe that you would pass up on a clearly stronger candidate for some nopony like me."

"But you aren't just 'nopony'." Sterling shook his head. "There were many factors I took into consideration when picking my Nightcrawler. Sure, Black Thorn exhibited exemplary control and finesse of dark magic, even more so than Synchro did... but he was heavily flawed. Not taking into account that he was still bound to Nightshade, which was a flight risk all on it's own, he had psychological issues that would surely pass down to the foal, and was carrier to many others. You had none of that, and still carried a good amount of power in comparison."

"So... it was just a matter of genetic makeup... I see..." Echo nodded.

"It goes beyond that, Echo." Sterling declared. "When I first heard about you from Silas, and I pulled up your records... I felt sorry for you."

"Sorry?" Echo frowned.

"Yes." Sterling nodded solemnly. "I mean, you were all alone in the world. The one pony no one would ever care if he died or not. You may see me as a heartless stallion, but I felt that you needed somepony who gave a damn about you, even before you met Sunset."

"So you're saying I should thank you?" Echo said skeptically. "'Cause you seem to stop giving it when you decided to off me."

"I told you over and over... I had my orders, and I couldn't disobey... but don't you dare say that I ever stop caring." Sterling gazed deeply at Echo. "Because believe it or not... you are still my friend, and if I had it my way, I would have let you live."

Echo fell silent, visibly caught off guard by his statement... but recovered quickly, as he maintain a cold glance.

"Sterling... I need names... tell me who it is that you and Black were working for." He urged. "If our friendship means anything to you, tell us, and we can help you."

"Really? Using our friendship as a bargaining chip?" Sterling frowned. "You don't seem to get that these ponies are not ponies you want to be messing with. You thought Black Thorn was bad? The others are worse. They make ponies like me and Silas over there-" He pointed to the cell across, where Silas was snoozing. "-look like foals in comparison."

"I don't care! Sterling..." Echo's glare turned into a frown. "I... I want to believe that there's a shred of you that is good. I really do... but how can you be okay with not telling us about ponies that are threats to Equestria? For each plot they carry out is a plot that you could be stopping before it even begins! You were a Royal Guard once! Isn't it your duty to protect the innocent?"

"I am protecting the innocent!" Sterling shot back. "You not knowing who I work for is the only thing keeping them away from you or Sunset. And possibly the rest of Equestria if we're lucky!"

"And you think that will stop ponies like Black Thorn?!" Echo growled. "Sterling, please, I beg of you-"

"No, Echo! I beg of _you_, stop trying to go after these guys!" Sterling interrupted, his demeanor bordering on hysteria. "If you care about Sunset and the foal, you will stop playing with fire here! If you keep digging, they will come after you, and they destroy you, but not before they destroy everything you care about, right in front of you! I don't want that to happen, so please, just stop!"

The two stood in silence, face to face through bars... before Echo sighed.

"I guess that's all there is to it." He turned away. "This is far from over, Sterling. I will find out who it is you're working for. And when I do, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure they won't harm everypony I care about..." He glanced back at Sterling with a somber face. "And just so you know, I still include you among their numbers. By not helping me, you cemented your position as a traitor to Equestria, and to your friends."

"...Echo..." Sterling pleaded.

"I'm done here." Echo said as he walked away.

After Echo left the room, Sterling let out a sigh. He wiped his eyes, noticing a bit of tear in them.

"Dammit..." He looked up at the ceiling. "I cannot begin to fathom how bad things are... You don't mess with ponies like that. Like... The Forefathers."

Elsewhere, the sound of somber piano music echoed through a giant circular room, with thrones all around, a group of hooded figures sat around a table. Some of the chairs are left unfilled, with six out of the dozen occupied. Atop the table was a radio talking of the incident in Cairode.

"...Though nopony knows just who this 'Black Thorn' stallion was, or why he bore such a resemblance to Prince Nightshade, the citizens of Cairode are just happy that their beloved Prince, along with a band of fellow royals, were able to free them from the tyrant's rule. Turning now to sports-"

The radio was suddenly destroyed by a lightning strike.

"Well, that didn't turn out as well as we would had hoped." The first of the hooded figures (having the same scratchy voice as Black Thorn's Unicorn contact) growled, his horn still sparking with electricity.

"Damn it, and here I thought having an umbrum playing on our side would had made things easier." The voice of the masked Earth Pony who accompanied the Unicorn to Haygypt emitted from under the hood of the second member.

"Let's be honest, sir, Sterling said so himself that Black Thorn was a flawed Nightcrawler." The first member crossed his hooves. "Umbrum or no umbrum, he knew that Black's hubris and his inability to take things seriously would get him killed in an instant."

"No kidding." The third (and broadest) of the hooded ponies, a hulking Earth Pony, agreed. "And yet again, Sterling was right to say Black's plan would fail, as he was with Silas's plan."

"No kidding." The fourth member, a Pegasus, laid lazily on his chair. "He has a knack for this kind of thing."

"But of course." The second member nodded. "Father didn't pick him just for laughs. He has a brilliant mind, make no mistake."

"Then why is he still rotting in prison?" Asked the fifth member, a hooded Unicorn sat by the larger Earth Pony, in an upper-class voice. "It has been seven months."

"Father had specific orders. Sterling still requires time to recover from his 'project'." The first member declared.

"You mean the one that failed miserably." The sixth hooded figure spoke up in a mocking tone.

The others turned to face him, seeing him lounging in his chair sideways.

"You bite your tongue." The second member said harshly. "Sterling's project was considered concluded. He did succeed in Echo and Sunset's creation of the foal, after all."

"...But he did not account for Synchro passing his magic to Echo and him fighting back." The fourth member pointed out.

"I never did trust that boy." The third member admitted. "He had more issues than a tax office in July.

"Yet you are all shrugging it off like it was some sort of papercut." The sixth member sneered, in a haughty voice. "Honestly, what is so great about Sterling that any of you fools hold him in such high regards?"

"You little-" The third member growled.

"Calm yourself, brother." The fifth member urged.

"You best watch your mouth." The first member scolded the sixth member. "Don't forget that we could easily get another to take your throne."

"Yeah, as if you have another 'Sterling' in your wings, waiting to take my place." The sixth member snorted contemptuously.

"...He does have a point." The fourth member admitted. "None of the other members we've gathered have shown any real promise."

"What about Silas?" The fifth member asked. "He may be in prison with Sterling, but surely-"

"No thanks." The second member shook his head. "Silas needs to stay in there so he learns to not do the same evil plot a third time.

"...What about-" The fifth member started to suggest.

"Don't even think about mentioning Brody." The third member admonished him. "The one thing about Sterling that I don't like is that little twerp."

"What about that guy we found a couple years back in the hospital?" The fourth member asked.

"I'm afraid 'he' requires more time to recuperate. He's still comatose." The second member replied.

"You see?!" The sixth member sat up. "As of now, I'm irreplaceable! So deal with it!"

"Only in your self-centered mind, you spoiled brat!" The fifth member snorted.

"Like you have anything better to offer." The sixth member spat, glaring at him, then the third member. "You and that musclebound clod."

"Watch your mouth." The third member growled. "Or you'll see what this 'musclebound clod' has to offer, alright."

"You should do it either way." The fourth member snorted. "Somepony needs to shut that idiot up."

"Stay out of this, you feathered fool!" The sixth member yelled.

"Make me!" The fourth member taunted.

"Enough of this childishness!" The second member growled.

"Butt out, squeaky!" The sixth member snarled.

The first member suddenly fired a lightning bolt into the air.

"Let's get back on topic here!" He yelled. "It is obvious that we were foolish to believe that Black Thorn could uphold his project. So 'Project: Dark Thorn' is a bust." He glanced around. "So, how is everypony else's projects progressing..." He glanced at the third and fifth members. "You two?"

"Not so well." The fifth member admitted. "We are still in the alpha stage. It will be a couple more months before we can act on it."

"A little slow if you ask me." The third member growled.

"You can't rush things." The fifth member declared. "If we don't want this to go down like it did with Project: Infestation, we have to play it safe."

"What about you?" The first member turned to the second and fourth members. "I heard you guys have been working on something in the labs."

"That we have... but we are still working out the bugs." The second member frowned. "That will take even longer."

"Okay..." The first member begrudgingly turned to the sixth. "How about you?"

"Glad you asked." The sixth member pulled out a map. "It just so happens that me and my subjects are making major headway in finding what we are looking for. It will only be a little while before we have what we need to finally rule this world."

"Such a bold statement from a weasel such as yourself." The third member sneered.

"Care to share with us what in particular is this thing you been looking for?" The first member asked.

"In due time, gentlecolts." The sixth member declared. "But in the meantime, I might as well give you the name of my project..."

"...**'Project: Transcendence'**..."

**The End?**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
